My Cute Fiance
by ryo47
Summary: Okita Sougo dan Kagura bertunangan! "Kau harus tanggung jawab karna melukai kaki calon suamimu sendiri, China. Kalau aku jadi tidak bisa jalan, aku akan membuatmu menggendongku seumur hidup." AU school. (Okita Sougo x Kagura)
1. chapter 1

**Haloo!! Setelah selama ini saya hanya jadi pembaca yg stress karna digantungkan ff okikagu sama author lain akhirnya saya sendiri mencoba membuat ff okikagu!! yeay!!/apasih. Sekedar info saja, ff ini saya buat dalam keadaan TERPAKSA karna kekurangan asupan ff okikagu. Karna saya tidak memiliki bakat dan passion di bidang menulis kemungkinan bahasa saya acak2an ga jelas. Karna itu jika ada author lain yang tertarik buat remake ff saya ini saya akan sangat bahagia. PLIS TOLONG REMAKELAH.. bahasa saya ga jelas soalnya huhu :"/cukup curhatnya thor**

"Uhh.. berat. Berat sekali. Beraattt aru..."

"Mau kau mengeluh sebanyak apapun tidak akan mengubah keadaan China. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna melukai kaki seorang Sadis"

.

.

.

 **My Cute Fiance**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo 17 y.o (sma kelas 2) Kagura 14 y.o (smp kelas 3)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, dll :v_

Kota Edo sore itu agak berbeda. Ada sebuah fenomena (?) yang menarik perhatian masyarakat. Fenomena tersebut adalah penampakan manusia yang sedang menggendong manusia lain. Terlihat bahwa kaki manusia yang digendong bengkak sebesar bakpao (?).

Karena terlihat seperti adegan romantis di film2 romance, fenomena tersebut berhasil menjadi tontonan gratis masyarakat yang ga modal, terutama para MADAO. Eh tunggu jika diamati ada yang janggal pada penampakan itu. Yang digendong bukanlah ceweknya melainkan cowoknya!

Masyarakat benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh pemandangan tersebut. Yang menggendong pun bukan cewek biasa! Namanya Kagura, cewek ini memiliki rambut berwarna jingga dan selalu terlihat dicepol dua di manapun ia berada. Meski masih kelas 3 smp tapi kagura sudah mendapat predikat cewek paling cantik se-Edo! Tidak hanya mukanya yang cute bagaikan boneka, warna mata saphirenya yang indah, dan juga kulitnya yang putih mulus bagaikan perawatan (?) Beralih ke cowok yang ia gendong, pemuda tampan dengan surai sewarna pasir dan iris bewarna merah ruby. Namanya Okita Sougo, tahun ke-2 di SMA Gintama. Terkenal dengan julukan pangeran, ia dapat membuat cewek manapun jatuh cinta dengannya dengan sekali tatapan.

Sebenarnya masyarakat Edo yang melihat 2 manusia tersebut merasa iba dengan gadis smp yg cantik nan gemes itu, tapi mereka tidak tega untuk menasihati si cowok. si cowok ganteng soalnya **/ga gitu juga kali thor**

Kenapa cewek kelas 3 smp menggendong cowok kelas 2 sma? Apasih hubungan mereka? Hubungan mereka ga dalam kok, hanya sekedar tunangan. Oke kita ulangi, hanya sekedar TUNANGAN saja.

 **Oke sekarang kita masuk ke cerita...**

Kagura menggendong Sougo pulang sekolah karena kaki Sougo bengkak dan menyebabkan pemuda itu tidak sanggup berjalan. Kagura terus merutuki nasibnya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada Kami-sama kenapa gadis rapuh sepertinya yang harus menggendong pemuda sadis bin kampret ini pulang ke rumah.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karna melukai kaki calon suamimu sendiri, China. Kalau aku jadi tidak bisa jalan, aku akan membuatmu menggendongku seumur hidup."

Perempatan imajiner mulai muncul di dahi Kagura. Kalau bukan fiance sendiri Sougo sudah Kagura tampol dari tadi, sekalian buang ke laut Selatan biar mampoes.

"Cuma bengkak dikit doang sampe ga bisa jalan seumur hidup? Alay banget nih Chihuahua kampret. Untung ganteng aru" batin Kagura. Sougo memang kejam, inisial namanya saja S "sadis".

Kagura menjadi kesal sendiri jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

- _Flashback-_

 _Pagi itu Kagura sedang bermain pukul-tendang (?) Dengan baka aniki-nya. Di saat panas-panasnya permainan tersebut, tendangan Kagura salah sasaran ke tulang kering kaki Sougo. Sougo mengaduh kesakitan. Tanpa merasa bersalah, dua bersaudara yg menjadi tersangka malah tertawa bahagia._

 _"Are gomen ne omawari san, aku tidak melihatmu kau terlalu pendek jadi ga keliatan," kata Kamui berusaha menahan tawanya._

 _"Lu juga pendek setan," batin Sougk menatap calon kakak iparnya malas._

 _"Ahahahahaahh rasakan kau baka do S!!" Kata Kagura sambil tertawa riang._

 _"Gadis macam apa yg melukai calon suaminya dan justru lalu menertawakannya China? Apa otakmu tambah miring? Oh maaf aku lupa monster sepertimu memang tidak punya otak" kata Sougo sambil memperlihatkan senyuman sadisnya._

 _Mendengar ucapan Ketua klub kendo SMA Gintama tersebut, membuat Kagura menampakkan urat2 kekesalannya, ia hendak memukul sayang (?) Sougo ketika-_

 _"Astaga sougo-kun kamu tidak apa2?"_

 _Ibu Kagura, Kouka tiba2 muncul dr dapur karna mendengar kegaduhan anak2nya._

 _Kagura gelagapan ia hendak meminta bantuan baka aniki-nya yg sedari td disampingnya, tetapi disaat Kagura menoleh Kamui sudah menghilang. Kalau saat-saat susah gini Kamui memang selalu kabur. Dia malas mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari orang tuanya. Apalagi jika ceramah itu dia dapatkan hanya karena terseret pertangkaran cinta adiknya._

 _Sougo kini telah memasang wajah sok teraniaya. "Kouka-san tolong Kagura melakukan KDRT padaku, kakiku ia tendang, dan jadi bengkak segede bakpao begini."_

 _"Segede bakpao apanya aru?! Jangan sok2an drama kaya Pak Set* aru!! Mami, Itu tidak benar! Jangan tertipu oleh wajah busuknya! Liat dia sehat-sehat saja aru!"_

 _"Kagura kau tidak boleh begitu kepada Sougo-kun. Jelas-jelas kaki Sougo-kun bengkak. Bagaimanapun dia yg akan menjadi suamimu besok, makanya kau harus bertanggung jawab" kata Kouka dengan halus sambil mengusap surai jingga anaknya._

 _Sougo merangkul pundak Kagura dengan ekspresi kemenangan "kau dengar itu? Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab, babi sayangku"_

 _Kagura mendorong Sougo sampai ia jatuh terpental "Jangan panggil aku sayanggg aru!!!!"_

 _Dibalik tingkahnya si Kagura ini emang tsundere. Bikin Sougo selalu gemes tiap ngerjain dia. Meski abis ngelempar Sougo tapi sekarang mukanya Kagura ngeblush merah **(yaiyalah, masa ngeblush kuning thor)** Sougo gemes sih liat Kagura, lucu sih, tapi sakit. Sekarang kaki Sougo bengkaknya tambah parah._

 _Sougo mengeluh tidak bisa berjalan, ia lalu minta diantar jemput ke sekolah oleh China kesayangannya. Berangkatnya sih Sougo cuma minta dipapah Kagura ke sekolah dia, eh pulangnya Sougo ngelunjak minta digendong. Awalnya Kagura menggendong Sougo pake gaya bridal style, tp karna terlalu menarik perhatian orang, Kagura menggendong Sougo di pundaknya. Tetap saja sih orang2 masih menatap heran mereka._

 _-End of flashback-_

Kagura berjalan dengan kaki yang terseret seret, dia sudah terlalu capek menggendong makhluk kampret dipunggungnya sampai-sampai mengangkat kaki saja sudah ga kuat.

"Oi china turunkan aku"

"Huh? Kenapa do S yaro? Kau ingin kencing di jalan aru ka?"

Sougo langsung melepaskan diri dari gendongan Kagura, kini ia sedang merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Kagura dan bergaya seperti orang yang kesusahan berjalan.

"Oi kau kenapa baka Sadist? tahan dulu kencingnya, rumahmu cuma tinggal 3m lagi-"

"Ara? Sou-chan? Kau bersama Kagura-chan?" Terdengar suara merdu nan lembut seorang wanita yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan okikagu couple itu.

"Iya aneue tadi pagi di taman aku melihat 2 binatang langka bertarung, lumayankan tontonan gratis jadi aku duduk sambil mengamati mereka, tapi salah satu binatang bodoh itu malah salah mengenai kakiku. Tapi tenang aneue aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, karna mereka cuma bimatang BODOH yang BODOH saja." Sougo mengatakannya dengan nada yg manis dan manja tetapi ia menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata "bodoh" dan tentu saja itu membuat Kagura yg mendengarnya sangat kesal.

"Oiya di jalan pulang aku bertemu dengan babi di sampingku ini, karna dia tidak ada kerjaan dia memaksa untuk mengantarkanku pulang aneue. "

Perempatan imajiner mulai banyak terlihat di wajah cantik nan mulus milik Kagura. Ia lantas menginjak kaki sougo yg tidak bengkak dengan kekuatan yg setara kaki gajah. Sougo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan memelototi gadis di sampinya.

"Berani2nya kau memanggilku babi dan binatang bodoh di depan Mitsuba nee, konoyaro!!! Dan kau tidak perlu mengulangi kata bodoh 3 kali juga!! Selain itu siapa yang kau bilang memaksamu baka, justru Aku yang dipaksa di sini!!!" Jerit Kagura dalam hati.

Ya, perempuan cantik dengan surai sewarna pasir di depan mereka ini adalah kakak Sougo, Okita Mitsuba. Sebagai calon adik iparnya, Kagura tidak mau berbuat buruk di depan kakak tersayang Sougo tentunya. Mungkin Kagura takut jika Mitsuba tidak merestuinya untuk menikah dengan adiknya besok. Padahal tanpa Kagura dan Sougo ketahui Mitsuba adalah shipper Okikagu garis keras. Mitsuba bahkan diam-diam memiliki album tersendiri yg berisi foto-foto kebersamaan 2 sejoli itu dari mereka kecil sampe sekarang ini.

"Sou-chan kau tidak boleh memanggil calon istrimu kelak dengan sebutan babi!" Kata Mitsuba dengan mengingatkan adiknya.

"Maaf aneue dedek Sou chan ini khilaf" kata Sougo sambil mencium tangan kakaknya dengan manja.

"Iyuh. Najis. Alay. Lebay." Batin Kagura.

"Wah tapi jika dilihat bengkaknya lumayan parah juga ya. Terimakasih Kagura-chan kamu mau mengantarkan Sou-chan ke rumah. Seperti yang dapat di harapkan dari calon istri Sou-chan!" Mitsuba mengusap rambut Kagura dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Kagura yang dari tadi dibuat kesal oleh sikap sadis bin egois milik si kampret Sougo itu kini mulai tenang. Ia bersyukur jika kelak ia telah menikah dengan Sougo, Kagura memiliki saudara ipar yang baik seperti Mitsuba.

Eh? Tunggu dulu? Menikah?

Boro2 menikah, Kagura masih kelas 3 smp! menikah masih urusan nanti! Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari pikiran gila itu.

"Kagura-chan mukamu merah, apa kau demam?"

"Ahh tidak apa2 aru, aku hanya mengantuk saja Mitsuba nee. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku aru"

"Wajah merah = mengantuk?" Batin Mitsuba dan Sougo bersamaan

"Oiya apa kau tidak apa2 pulang sendirian Kagura-chan? Ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan rumahmu jaraknya 30 km dari sini."

Iya. Jarak rumah Sougo dan Kagura ini memang termasuk jauh. 30 km. Karna jauhnya itu Kagura dan Sougo menjadi jarang bertemu. Kalo lagi kangen Kagura biasanya nelpon Sougo dengan alasan salah sambung lah, nomornya kepencetlah, dan apalah2. Tsundere emang. Berbeda dengan Sougo. Kalo lagi kangen Sougo biasanya suka nyepam chat Line Kagura. Nyepamnya sih biasanya ngirim stiker ta* gitu. Biar Kagura emosi trus cepet bales chatnya dia.

Sebenernya ngechat si Kagura itu Sougo lakuin tiap hari, jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan kan klo Sougo sebenernya * _ehem_ * kangen * _ekhem_ * sama Kagura tiap hari.

 **/mau bahas jarak rumah kok sampe kangen2 segala Authornya ngawur emang/ oke lanjut**

"Hmm.. karena kemarin Sou-chan sudah menginap di rumah Kagura-chan, gimana klo Kagura-chan hari ini menginap di rumah kami aja? Mumpung besok weekend jadi bisa nyantai dikit kan?" Mitsuba meraih kedua tangan Kagura dengan gembira.

"Wat? Nginep di rumah Sadis?! Ogah amat, siapa yg ngerti apa yg bakal si bego itu lakukan padaku?!" Batin Kagura pede.

"E-Eh? Tapi Mitsuba nee, aku belum bilang apapun pada mami dan papi, aku takut mereka khawatir aru" kata Kagura gelagapan.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan segera menghubungi Kouka san dan Kanko san. Aku yakin mereka akan setuju!"

Mitsuba segera mengambil smartphonenya lalu menelpon orang tua Kagura.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Mitsuba nee! Aku ada urusan di rumah jadi tidak bisa" kata Kagura

"Hee benarkah? Urusan apa China?" Tanya Sougo dengan tatapan datarnya

"Aku.. aku...! aku? Aku..." Kagura semakin gelagapan mencari alasan untuk meyakinkan Mitsuba nee

"Aku apa China?"

"Aku... Aku harus memberi makan Sadaharu!!" Kata Kagura setengah berteriak. Dia sudah tidak punya ide lain untuk dijadikan alasan.

"Yokatta! Mereka memperbolehkanmu menginap Kagura-chan! Oiya Sadaharu juga sudah diberi makan oleh Kamui-kun, dengan begitu kamu tidak perlu sungkan lagi untuk menginap hari ini" kata Mitsuba dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia bahagia karna terpikirkan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan calon adik iparnya yang manis.

Sementara itu Kagura hanya bisa mematung meratapi nasibnya.

Melihat ekspresi syok tunangannya membuat Sougo gemas setengah mati. Ia merapatkan pegangan tangannya pada bahu Kagura sambil mengusap Lengan gadis itu. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kagura. "Mohon bantuannya untuk malam ini sayang. Yoroshiku ne Kagura"

"Hyaaaaaaaaa kono kuso hentai sado no yaro!!!!"

-part 1 end-

 **makasih udah baca :3 boleh tinggalin review kok. apalagi remake ff ini boleh bgt :3/udah woi** **oke sampai jumpa lagi di part selanjutnya (klo mau dilanjut sih) hehe...**


	2. Chapter 2 kabar

**My Cute Fiance**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo 17 y.o (sma kelas 2) Kagura 14 y.o (smp kelas 3)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan_

"Kagura-chan duduklah di kursi itu, aku akan membuatkanmu minum dulu."

"Baiklah Mitsuba nee"

Kagura langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tamu keluarga Okita. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Ia memijat pelan kaki-kakinya. Duduk di kursi empuk setelah berjalan belasan kilo benar-benar seperti karunia tersendiri sekarang.

"Ahh nikmatnya.. apa ini yang namanya surga? mungkin aku akan mencoba tidur sebentar aru." Kagura mulai memejamkan matanya saat-

"Oi China apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu bersantai? Antar aku ke kamar sekarang, aku ingin ganti baju"

Suara Sougo mengusik lamunan Kagura.

"Ah benar juga aru, di sampingku masih ada setan sadis, ini tidak mungkin surga huh? Sudah kuduga nikmat itu tidak ada aru" Kagura menatap Sougo dengan tatapan datar. Ia baru teringat akan tunangannya yang daritadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Oi kau memanggilku apa tadi China musume?" Perempatan imajiner mulai muncul di dahi Sougo "Oh kami sama.. kenapa calon istriku harus bocah kurang ajar ini"

"Lagian kau manja sekali sih do-S konoyaro! Kamarmu kan cuma dekat, jalan sendiri bisa kalik aru!"

"Kakiku sakit sekali China"

"Yang sakit kan cuma satu kaki aho! Pakai kaki satunya untuk jalan!"

"Are? Jangan bilang kau beralasan karena terlalu nervous berduaan bersamaku di kamar China?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang nervous konoyaro??!!!" Kagura memukul wajah tampan Sougo dengan bantal yang ada di tempat duduk mereka.

"Kalau tidak nervous jangan ngeblush dong sayang" Sougo mulai memperlihatkan senyum sadis-tampan-nya.

"Uuhh..!! Ja-jangan panggil aku sayang aru!!" Teriak Kagura sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"Ara-ara mesra seperti biasanya" Mitsuba tersenyum mendengar percakapan 2 insan tersebut.

 **-kamar Sougo-**

"Aku ganti baju dulu China, kau mau menunggu di luar kamar atau mau melihatku berpakaian saja?" Sougo mencoba menggoda gadisnya.

"Jangan menghinaku aru" kata Kagura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku bukan menghinamu bodoh, aku menggodamu" Sougo menatap Kagura datar, terheran kenapa terkadang gadisnya bisa begitu bodoh.

"Cih terserah kau saja bakayaro" tanpa basa-basi Kagura keluar dari kamar Sougo, meninggalkan pemuda tersebut berganti pakaian di dalam kamarnya.

Kagura menunggu Sougo di luar kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menunggu di ruang tamu saja, sambil menikmati teh dan berbincang hangat dengan calon kakak iparnya, tetapi Kagura lebih malas jika membayangkan Sougo memanggil-manggil namanya untuk minta dibopong ke ruang tamu. Bisa dibilang Kagura tidak suka jalan bolak-balik karna terlalu melelahkan.

Sambil menunggu Kagura duduk di kursi depan kamar Sougo. Karena bosan ia mengecek app Line yang belum ia buka dari pagi.

 _LINE (999 pesan belum dibaca)_

"Uwahhh.. banyak sekali pesannya" Kagura pun mulai mengecek pesan tersebut satu persatu

 _Ginchan: Kagura, jangan lupa pesanan susu strawberry ku_

"Bodo amat aru, beli sendiri kenapa si, punya kaki juga" batin Kagura kurang ajar.

 _Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, jadi tanya pr tidak? :D_

"Cih dia nanya begituan pasti cuma karna gabut ga ada yang ngechat dia aru."

 _Mayo Freak: Tolong bilang pada tunanganmu untuk segera membaca PM ku. Jika tidak mau dia harus SEPPUKU!_

"Un. Aku ga akan ngasih tau si kampret itu, Toshi. Melihat Si Sadis melakukan seppuku mungkin akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik aru."

 _Gorilla: China-san, bisakah kau menyuruh Sougo untuk memeriksa PM Toshi?_

"Ini Gorilla kenapa ikutan juga aru"

 _Zaki: Anoo.. maaf China-san, bisa tolong minta Okita-san memeriksa PM Fukucho?_

"OI INI KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA NGECHAT AKU CUMA BUAT NYURUH SI SADIS BUKA PM TOSHI ARU?!! EMANGNYA SEPENTING APASIH PMNYA ARU?!"

Kagura berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Ia ingat pesan maminya yang berkata bahwa banyak marah bikin cepat tua. Tentu saja ia tidak mau terlihat tua, apalagi sebelum menjadi istri sah Sougo. Calon suaminya saja baby face masa dia keliatan tua sih.

Eh? Menikah? Kagura langsung menampar wajahnya sendiri. "Sadar Kagura!! Menikah dengan Sadis itu bukan karunia tapi musibah!! Jangan berani-beraninya lagi kau membayangkan itu hahh.. hahhh..." Kagura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia lalu melanjutkan membaca pesan-pesan di Line nya.

 _Nobutatsu: Aku dengar di dekat stasiun ada toko donat baru, mau mencoba ke sana?_

"Nobume!! Kau memang temanku aru! Jika dipikir-pikir kita sudah lama tidak makan bareng" Mood Kagura kini membaik. Ia dengan cepat membuka chat temannya tersebut.

 _Nobutatsu_

 _Aku dengar di dekat stasiun ada toko donat baru, mau mencoba ke sana?_

 _Tapi tentu saja kau yang mentraktir. Ingat, kemarin kau kalah waktu kita bertaruh siapa yang akan menang lomba balap karung antara tunangan dan kakakmu sewaktu festival sekolah SMA Gintama._

"Wah.. aku tidak ingat aru.. Oke mari kita anggap aku tidak pernah membaca chat ini" Dengan ekspresi datar Kagura lanjut membaca pesan L*ne yang ia dapatkan.

 _Yoshizawa Ryo's Fanclub: BREAKING NEWS!_

"EH? ADA BREAKING NEWS APAAN INI ARU? PLIS MOGA-MOGA BUKAN RUMOR ORYO JADIAN SAMA KANNA HASHIMOTO! AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARI KANNA HASHIMOTO PLIS ARU" Dengan ga nyantai Kagura cepat-cepat membuka ruang chat dari OA unofficial aktor favoritnya.

 _Yoshizawa Ryo's Fanclub_

 _BREAKING NEWS!_

 _Mau nurunin berat badan karena sering dipanggil babi sama pacar? Tenang sekarang hadir obat berat badan terbaru yang bisa bikin kamu kurus kering lho! Namanya obat gemuk "MADAO" Link -- ..._

"PERSETAN!! BIKIN KAGET AJA KAMPRET! KIRAIN ABANG RYO KENAPA-KENAPA ARU! LAGIAN ITU KATANYA OBAT BUAT NURUNIN BERAT BADAN TAPI KENAPA BILANGNYA "OBAT GEMUK" ARU?!" Kagura sekarang sedang mengutuk siapapun yang telah memasang iklan tersebut di OA fanclub abang ryo tersayangnya itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan membaca chat lainnya.

 _Soyo-chan: Kagura-chan aku butuh bantuanmu!!!_

"Eh ada apa ini, Jangan bilang Soyo-chan dalam bahaya?" Seketika Kagura khawatir sahabat karibnya tersebut terkena masalah, ia sudah tidak memikirkan pesan-pesan gila yang ia dapat barusan. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, yaitu keselamatan Sahabatnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka pesan Soyo Hime

 _Soyo-chan_

 _Kagura-chan aku butuh bantuanmu!!!_ _Seorang teman memintaku membantunya untuk mempromosikan obat gemuk "MADAO". Bisa enggak Kagura-chan ikut promosiin obat ini di ig? Followers Kagura-chan kan banyak hehe_

Ekspresi kagura kini telah berubah dari ekspresi cemas menjadi ekspresi syok "JADI YANG NYEBAR PROMOSI KAMPRET TADI SOYO-CHAN?!"

 _LINE! LINE! LINE! LINE!_

notifikasi Line milik Kagura kini telah dibanjiri oleh iklan obat gemuk MADAO. Kagura sudah sangat lelah, ia hendak membanting hpnya tersebut ketika-

 _Shine Hijikata~ Shine Hijikata~ Go die Hijikata konoyaro~_

"Are? Sejak kapan ringtone hpku jadi seperti ini? Sadis bodoh itu pasti sudah mengubahnya aru!" Kagura menatap malas call masuk yang ternyata dari Kamui, kakak sisconnya.

"Halo aru, ada apa aru ka, Kamui nii?"

"Imouto-san kenapa kau tidak meminta izin dulu padaku sebelum menginap di rumah si sadis itu?" Kamui berbicara dengan nada riang seperti biasa, tetapi Kagura dapat merasakan aura membunuh dibalik itu.

"Huh? Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau menginap di sini baka aniki, hanya saja aku tidak mau mengkhawatirkan Mitsuba nee aru"

"Tapi sekarang kakakmu ini yang khawatir Kagura :(( Pokoknya Kau tidak boleh menginap di rumah Polisi gila itu, jika aku tidak ikut menginap di sana!"

"Mau kau bilang apa juga aku sudah terlanjur menginap di sini aru"

"Hn? Kagura sudah waktunya tidur sayang" tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki yang menyela dari arah belakang Kagura.

"E? Sa-sadis?!"

"Oi itu tidur apa? Jangan bilang kalian tidur berdua?! Oi Sougo jelaskan padaku-"

Sougo segera mereput hp dari tangan Kagura.

"Ah ah Aduh.. maaf onii-san, batre hp Kagura mau habis, aku harus menutup telponnya."

"Aku akan menelepon hpmu kalau begitu Sougo-kun"

"Maaf batre hp ku juga habis."

"Aku juga punya nomor rumahmu polisi gila"

"Wahh rumah kami mati listrik siscon onii-san, jaa"

"Oi teme-"

Sebelum Kamui sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sougo mematikan call tersebut.

"Oi sadis apa yang kau lakukan?! Kamui nii bisa salah paham aru!!"

"Maa biarkan saja China, biarkan si baka siscon itu tidak bisa tidur malam ini" Sougo menunjukkan senyum Sadisnya. Tentu ia sangat puas menjahili calon kakak ipar yang sebenarnya merupakan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Kakimu sepertinya baik-baik saja sadis" Kagura menatap kaki Sougo dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ow aduh sakit sekali kakiku, China tolong papah aku ke ruang makan ya." Kata Sougo dengan nada datar sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Kagura.

Kagura hanya dapat menatap malas tunangannya tersebut. Dengan terpaksa ia pun mulai membawa Sougo ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan tersebut ternyata Mitsuba sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Sougo dan Kagura pun segera duduk di meja makan. Sougo duduk di samping Kagura, Sementara Mitsuba duduk di seberang mereka.

Kagura dengan riang gembira berbincang dengan Mitsuba, Sougo lebih sering mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua daripada bergabung dengan obrolan.

Makan malam hari itu berjalan dengan lancar dan tenang, hingga-

"Sou-chan kau sudah memberi tahu Kagura-chan mengenai hal itu? Kata Mitsuba memandang lurus adiknya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Belum aneue." Sougo membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Are? Kenapa suasananya jadi berat begini aru?" Pikir Kagura heran

"A-ada apa ya Mitsuba nee?" Tanya Kagura penasaran

"Ano ne Kagura-chan, sebenarnya..." Mitsuba terdengar ragu-ragu menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kagura.

"Eh? Apa? Ada apa ini? Ja-jangan bilang Mitsuba nee ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Sadis? Kumohon Kami-sama, apapun selain itu!!" Jerit Kagura dalam hati. Yah, paling tidak Kagura bisa jujur di dalam pikirannya.

"Y-ya?" Kagura mulai gugup menunggu ucapan yang ingin dikatakan oleh Mitsuba.

"Sebenarnya Sou-chan... sebenarnya aku dan Sou-chan akan pindah keluar negeri. Aku ada urusan kerja beberapa lama di sana, dan aku berpikir untuk mengajak Sou-chan ke sana. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin Sou-chan pergi ke sekolah yang terbaik." Mitsuba menjelaskan niatnya dengan pelan kepada Kagura.

"Eh?" Kagura terlihat syok mendengar berita tersebut.

"Ti-tidak akan lama kok Kagura-chan! Kami hanya akan pergi 3 tahun saja, tidak selamanya, jadi pernikahannya tentu tidak akan batal!" Mitsuba meraih tangan Kagura, berusaha meyakinkan Kagura akan rencananya.

"Be-begitukah? Syukurlah jika aku masih bisa berjumpa lagi denga Mitsuba nee aru hahahaha..." Kagura hanya bisa tertawa kikuk, dia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Mitsuba nee. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tidak tenang jika harus berpisah selama 3 tahun dengan pria yang ia cintai.

"China..."

Pukul 11 malam, Kagura masih sibuk memencet remot televisi di ruang keluarga kediaman Okita. Rambut Kagura kini terurai, ia menggunakan baju tanpa lengan, dan celana pendek di atas lutut milik Mitsuba.

"Malam-malam begini apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai baju seperti itu, China?"

Kagura hampir jantungan karena kaget tiba-tiba pemuda ganteng bin kampret ini duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku aru! Hmph, lagipula baju ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus memakai bajumu yang bau itu aru, kuso sado" Kagura memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia masih asik menatap tv, tidak mengindahkan tatapan manusia di sampingnya.

"Ah ah benar sekali.. jika pakaian Mitsuba nee tidak ada, aku pasti sudah memaksamu memakai bajuku. Kira-kira aku harus menyuruhmu memakai baju apa ya? Mungkin baju yang membuatmu terlihat seksi?" Kata Sougo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kagura gemas.

"Te-temee.." Kagura menatap Sougo dengan pandangan sengit walaupun ia tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang kini sangat merah dan juga suara degub jantungnya yang kini tengah menggila.

"Jangan terlalu dianggap serius China, monster sepertimu mau pakai pakaian apapun tidak akan terlihat seksi, jadi kau tidak perlu marah." Sougo memberikan Kagura senyum sadis penuh kemenangan andalannya.

Urat kekesalan Kagura mulai bermunculan. "Siapa yang kau katakan monster konoyaro?!" Kagura hendak menampar Sougo, tetapi Sougo berhasil menahan tangannya tersebut. Ia lalu menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kagura. Tentu saja Kagura menjadi gelagapan. Mukanya sangat merah sekarang.

"O-oi sa-sado, ka-kau kenapa aru?" Untuk Kagura sampai kesusahan bicara benar-benar OOC. Kagura kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena takluk pada Sougo di saat seperti ini.

"Kagura, apa kau sedih?"

"Hu-huh? Sedih kenapa aru?"

"Sedih karena aku akan meninggalkanmu selama 3 tahun."

Hati Kagura seakan tersambar petir. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan tunangannya tersebut.

"A-aku tidak sedih aru! Aku justru bahagia karna bisa terbebas darimu selama 3 tahun haha" Jangan berharap Kagura jujur akan perkataannya, ingat dia kan _tsundere_.

"Hee.. sayang sekali, berarti aku satu-satunya.."

Sougo melepaskan tangan Kagura. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Kagura jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Aku satu-satunya yang akan merindukanmu."

"Sa-sado?" Kagura berusaha menatap mata Sougo. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang tunangannya buat saat ini. Tetapi Sougo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku satu-satunya yang akan sedih karena tidak dapat melihat debut seragam SMA mu, ataupun melihat perkembangan tubuhmu selama 3 tahun."

"Oi hentai, jangan berani-beraninya kau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentangku waktu di luar negeri." Kata Kagura dengan ekspresi datar. Ia menyesal kenapa jantungnya harus berdebar untuk bocah hentai ini.

"Kau sendiri jangan berani-beraninya mendekati cewek lain konoyaro. Aku akan menamparmu jika kau pulang ke sini membawa wanita lain, atau kau pergi lebih dari 3 tahun, mengerti?" Kagura membalas pelukan Sougo, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda tersebut.

"Hee.. jarang-jarang kau jujur begini China. Kau baru saja mengakui perasaanmu padaku kau tahu? Yah.. walaupun kau juga sudah hampir tiap hari menamparku sih." Bisik Sougo di telinga Kagura.

"Ah entahlah, sepertinya angin malam membuat kepalaku agak konslet aru!" Teriak kagura.

"Pelankan suaramu China musume, jangan sampai kau membangunkan Mitsuba nee"

"Kau dari tadi juga berisik sadis.. eh?" Hangat. Tubuh Kagura kini terasa hangat.

"Pakailah jaket itu China, kalau kau sakit aku tidak sudi menggendongmu sampai sekolah." Kata Sougo sambil mengusap pelan surai jingga milik Kagura.

"K-Kau..!" Kagura agak kesal dengan sindiran tersebut.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Oiya, kakiku sakit, China antarkan aku ke tempat tidur"

"AKU TIDAK SUDI ARU SADISTO KONOYARO!"

Senin, pagi pukul 09.00

"Oi aku dengar hari ini ada inspeksi, murid yang atribut seragamnya tidak lengkap akan mendapat hukuman!"

"Eh-? Serius? Untung hari ini atributku lengkap haha"

"Wahh hari ini sepertinya ada inspeksi ya" Soyo memerhatikan teman-teman kelasnya yang sedang heboh membicarakan kabar inspeksi.

"Yah wajar saja.. hukuman di sekolah ini kan memang agak berat kalau soal kedisiplinan." Komentar Nobume dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Yahh.. walaupun begitu kita tak perlu khawatir karena selalu memakai atribut sekolah dengan benar! Iyakan Nobume-san, Kagura-chan?" Soyo tersenyum manis pada dua sahabatnya.

"Iya." Balas Nobume dengan singkat

"So-soyo chan, Nobume... aku.. aku tidak bawa dasi aru.."

"Eh?" Respon Soyo dan Nobume kaget.

"Ano yaro.. Ano kuso sadisto no yaro!! Dia mengambil dasiku aru!!!!!"

"Ehh???"

 _LINE (3 pesan belum dibaca)_

 _Sadist_

 _Oi China, lihat apa yang aku curi kemarin malam?_

 _(Sadist 3 send a photo)_

 _Jika kau ingin dasimu kembali jangan lupa jemput aku di SMA nanti pulang sekolah ya babi sayangku_

-part 2 end-

 **Akhirnya aku nerusin chapter 2 juga heuheu :") Makasih buat pembaca yang sempat review maupun yang ga sempet review pada chapter 1 kemaren. Oiya karena berhubung fanfict ini keberlanjutannya ga jelas, yang pengen baca kelanjutannya tolong review ya. terimakasih**


	3. bagian 3

Bel sekolah SMA Gintama berbunyi, menandakan akhir dari kegiatan pembelajaran hari itu. Wajah para siswa yang tadinya terlihat kusam dan berjerawat, kini menjadi cerah bercahaya.

 **/dipikir iklan sabun muka, thor?**

Tak terkecuali Kamui, kini ia tengah memamerkan senyum manis -tapi palsu- miliknya.

Ya, jam pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang selalu Kamui tunggu-tunggu.

 **Kenapa?**

Karena dia bisa menjalankan rutinitas harian dengan keluarganya. Bercanda dan menonton televisi dengan adiknya, bermain game dengan adiknya, bahkan makan malam bersama dengan ayah, ibu, dan adiknya. Kamui sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, dengan itu ia bisa menghabiskan waktu penuh kedamaian tiap harinya.

Tentu saja rutinitas di atas hanyalah ekspektasi belaka. Rutinitas Kamui lebih sibuk daripada itu.

"Dancho, aku mendapat laporan bahwa Takasugi telah mengambil alih daerah Selatan!" Seorang siswa berbadan besar dan berwajah bak om-om berlari mendatangi Kamui.

"Selatan? Apa yang ingin orang itu lakukan dengan menguasai daerah Selatan? Di sana kan hanya ada es saja, Abuto." Kata Kamui masih dengan senyumnya.

Pemuda berwajah om-om, yang diketahui bernama Abuto tersebut hanya bisa nepuk jidat setelah mendengar jawaban bego dari Kamui, ketua Geng sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Kutub Selatan, Dancho! Ini mengenai daerah kekuasaan kita yang ada di Selatan!" Abuto menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya tadi pada Kamui secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi Kamui yang kadang bolot tersebut.

"He~ jadi begitu, baiklah Abuto ayo kita balas dendam pada Takasugi sialan itu sekarang" Abuto dapat melihat hawa membunuh dibalik senyum Kamui. Meskipun agak ragu Abuto memutuskan untuk mengikuti ketuanya tersebut. Mereka segera bergegas untuk mengebom SMA milik Takasugi.

Ketika hendak keluar dari halaman sekolah, Abuto tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Kamui yang berada dibelakangnya menabrak Abuto.

"Itte.. Apa yang membuatmu berhenti, Abuto? Aku akan membunuhmu lho"

"Tunggu Dancho, lihat gadis itu" Abuto menunjuk seorang gadis cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Gintama. Ia terlihat sedang dikerubungi oleh para siswa laki-laki yang berniat menggodanya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku merasa pernah melihat gadis itu.. tunggu dulu, seragam itu kan.. Dancho! Dia kan gadis smp yang dulu menggendong si Sadist Okita pulang- "

"Imouto san?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _My Cute Fiance_

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo 17 y.o (sma kelas 2) Kagura 14 y.o (smp kelas 3)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

"Hai dek, sendiri aja nih?"

 _Menurut lu?_

"Nyari siapa dek? Jangan-jangan nyari aku ya?"

 _Pede banget nih Amoeba aru._

"Nungguin siapa sih dek? Mau mas temenin nunggu ga?"

 _G. Pergi sono lu, dasar preman pasar gadungan aru_

"Ebuset bocah-bocah ini annoying banget sih aru!" Kagura sudah berkata-kata kasar di dalam hatinya. Ia capek karna daritadi hanya mendengarkan gombalan dari cowok-cowok yang tidak bosan menggodanya, tanpa memedulikan seberapa cuek respon Kagura pada mereka

Cowok-cowok tadi memang kurang ajar, lebih baik mereka mati saja. Bagaimanapun juga satu-satunya cowok yang boleh gombalin China itu cuma Sougo tersayangnya. **/maaf naskah Author barusan dibajak Sougo.**

"Imouto-san?"

Kagura mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Ia menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kamui nii!"

"Eh? Dancho? Kau mengenal gadis ini?" Abuto menatap bingung ketuanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Abuto? Dia adikku. Bukankah kita mirip?"

"Eeeeeehhhh?!" Seketika suara teriakan kaget seluruh siswa memenuhi halaman sekolah tersebut.

"Gawat, ternyata adiknya Kamui-san!"

"A-aku tidak ikut-ikut pokoknya!"

Para siswa lelaki yang tadinya menggoda Kagura kini menjadi gelagapan setelah mengetahui Kagura merupakan adik Kamui, ketua geng paling menyeramkan di sekolah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Imouto-san? Jangan bilang kau mau pulang bersama kakakmu ini?" Kata Kamui yang sisconnya lagi kumat.

"Soal itu Kamui nii, aku..."

Omongan Kagura tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya telah menangkap pemandangan seorang pemuda yang daritadi ia cari di sekolah itu. Dengan cepat Kagura berjalan melewati Kamui, untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut, lalu-

 _BUK_

Kagura memukul wajah pemuda tersebut dengan emosi, ia lalu menarik kerah baju sang pemuda dengan kasar.

"OI TEMEE!! KEMBALIKAN DASIKU SEKARANG JUGA ARU! KARNA KAU, AKU TERKENA HUKUMAN DARI SEKOLAH SIALAN ITU ARU! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SADISTO KONOYARO!"

 _Hening_

Tingkah Kagura barusan benar-benar membuat siswa yang menyaksikan kelakuannya diam membeku.

Siapa yang tidak tau Kagura? Selebgram cantik dengan wajah loli yang imut nan gemay. Siapa sangka Gadis tersebut kelakuan aslinya galak, kasar, dan mirip preman pasar?

"Ahahahahahahahahahah... nice Imouto san! Kau memang adikku yang terbaik!" Tawa Kamui mulai memecah keheningan yang baru saja terjadi.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sougo-sama bitch?! Lihat karena kau wajah tampan Sougo-sama menjadi berdarah!"

"Benar sekali! Kami para Sougo-sama lovers tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang hidup-hidup kau dengar?!"

Para fangirl Sougo mulai mengerubungi Kagura.

"Aku tidak takut dengan kalian aru! Mau kalian menyerangku secara bersamaan aku tetap tidak akan kalah aru! Majulah! Akan aku layani kalian semua aru!" Kagura berteriak ke arah para fangirl tunangannya tersebut. Hal ini membuat para fangirl tambah marah

"Huhh? Kau mau cari mati ya? Jelas-jelas kita-"

"Pfft.. hahahahah"

"So-sougo sama?"

"Hahaha.. sudah..sudah cukup, jangan mengganggunya lagi."

Sougo mulai mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan cinta (?) dari Kagura.

"Ta-tapi Sougo sama, bocah ini tadi telah memukul-"

"Cukup.. kalian tidak akan bisa melawannya-"

Sougo meraih tangan Kagura lalu menariknya dan..

 _CUP_

Kini bibir Sougo telat mendarat di pipi kanan Kagura.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melawannya, bagaimanapun juga, dia itu Ratu Kabukichou. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa melawannya kecuali Sang Raja Sadis." sahut Sougo dengan smirk-nya

Wajah Kagura kini memerah. Sangat merah sampai-sampai Author tidak bisa membedakan muka Kagura dengan cabe impor.

 **/author digampar Kagura**

Sougo tersenyum tipis, ia lalu menarik tangan Kagura, mengajaknya pergi dari kerumunan massa yang kini telah menjadikan mereka sebagai opera sabun gratis. Mereka berlari meninggalkan SMA Gintama.

"Kau mencium lalu membawa kabur adik orang seenak jidatmu tanpa mengacuhkan kakaknya huh, polisi gila? Lihat saja besok aku akan membunuhmu."

 **#kamuikakakyangteracuhkan #kakaktiri #kakaksiscon #kamuitersiksa2018 #siscon2018**

"Oi, jangan menuliskan hashtag aneh-aneh di story ig mu Abuto. Selain itu apa maksudnya "kakak tiri" huh? Aku akan membunuhmu lho"

Kagura masih terbayang akan hal yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. Mukanya semakin memerah setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian barusan. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang **/yaiyalah namanya juga lagi lari.**

Tanpa sadar tatapannya terus terpaku pada manusia di depan yang masih memegang erat tangannya. Kagura memerhatikan betapa halus rambut coklatnya yang indah ketika berlari, dll **(author males nyebutin satu-satu karena Kagura terlalu sering merhatiin Sougo)**

Saat merasa cukup jauh dari SMA Gintama, Sougo berhenti berlari. Ia terkejut ketika merasakan Kagura menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Ke-kenapa kau membelaku tadi sadis? Padahal kau kan tahu tanpa kau bela aku bisa menangani mereka sendiri aru! aku bisa melawan mereka" Kagura tidak bisa menatap mata Sougo saat ini. Entah kenapa tubuhnya saat ini menolak kontak mata dengan Sougo.

"Are? Bukankah kau salah paham, China? Aku tidak membelamu, tapi aku membela mereka. Jika aku tidak melerai kalian, aku tau justru mereka yang akan menangis karena kau bully" kata Sougo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Kagura hanya dapat menatap datar Sougo. Ia menyesal kenapa ia menjadi terbawa perasaan akan perkataan omong kosong pemuda tersebut.

Di lain sisi Sougo berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumnya, apalagi setelah melihat wajah ngeblushnya Kagura dan juga tingkah _tsundere_ calon istrinya itu.

Merasa sebal, Kagura lalu melepaskan paksa (walaupun ga rela) tangannya dari tangan Sougo.

"Kalau kau berniat membela mereka, kau tidak perlu mencium pipiku juga aru!"

"Itu sebagai ganti rugi karena sudah melukai pipi calon suamimu, babiku sayang"

Ujar Sougo sambil mencubit pipi kiri China kesayangannya itu.

"Ganti rugi?! Kau mengambil _first kiss_ ku aru!" Kagura berteriak, dan membuat seluruh orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka.

Sougo hanya bisa menatap datar Kagura. Kadang ia benar-benar dibuat heran akan kepolosan calon istrinya.

"Apa maksudmu baka China? Itu bahkan tidak bisa dibilang _first kiss_. Atau haruskah aku mengambil _first kiss_ mu sekarang agar kau mengerti perbedaannya?"

"Tidak perlu! Tidak butuh" jawab Kagura _tsundere_.

"Yah.. tidak buruk juga jika aku mencuri _first kiss_ mu di saat hari pernikahan kita nanti"

Sougo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kagura, memeluknya dengan lembut, lalu menempelkan dagunya di atas kepala gadisnya itu. Tanpa sadar Kagura ikut membalas pelukan sang pemuda sadis itu.

"Ka-Kagura san?" Terdengar suara pemuda yang menyapa Kagura dengan kikuknya. Kagura sangat mengenal suara ini.

"Hi-hisashi?!"

"Ano.. maaf Kagura san aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggu momen bersama kalian, maksudku aku tidak sengaja!!" Melihat ekspresi Hisashi yang terlihat panik dan juga wajahnya yang memerah, Kagura baru saja tersadar kalau dia masih berada di pelukan Sougo. Dengan cepat ia lalu mendorong tubuh Sougo, hingga tubuh pemuda tersebut terjatuh ke belakang.

Sougo kini sangat jengkel. Bagaimanapun juga calon istrinya yang manis nan tsundere baru saja mendorongnya sampai jatuh karena ada cowok yang bahkan tidak ia kenal!

"Cih.. bukannya kau terlalu kasar China? Lagipula siapa dia?" Sougo menatap kesal pemuda yang bernama Hisashi tersebut.

"Ah maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hongo Hisashi." Hisashi lalu menjabat tangan Sougo.

"Um.. Jadi kau Okita san, tunangan Kagura san?"

Sougo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Pertunangan mereka seharusnya rahasia, selama ini teman Kagura yang mengetahui pertunangan mereka hanyalah Soyo dan Nobume.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sougo

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja mendengar tentangmu dari Soyo san dan yang lainnya haha" Hisashi hanya tersenyum kikuk "Oh iya, ada teman yang sedang menungguku, sampai jumpa kagura san, okita san"

Hisashi membungkukkan badannya pada okikagu couple tersebut sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Un, sampai jumpa lagi Hisashi!!" Kagura melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Sougo terus mengamati gadisnya.

"Kau menyukainya China?" tanya Sougo.

Kagura tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sougo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu bakayaro?! Yang aku suka itu kau, dasar sadist tidak peka aru!" Batin Kagura dalam hati. Muka Kagura kini memerah kembali setelah mendengar suara dari hati kecilnya.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak menyukai Hisashi aru"

"Are? Kenapa muka China memerah? Jangan bilang kalau wajah China juga memerah ke semua cowok, tidak hanya aku? atau mungkin China memang menyukai bocah tadi?" pikir Sougo.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, laki-laki yang ada di pikiranku cuma kau aru. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu ya, kau itu menyebalkan, sadis, ga guna, dan juga sadis. Cuma hal itu yang terus aku pikirkan tentangmu aru, bakayaro!" Suara Kagura sangat kecil dan bergetar, sampai-sampai Sougo hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah ah Kami-sama, kau benar-benar mengujiku dengan memberikanku calon istri _tsundere_ huh?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan sadis-"

Seketika Kagura tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sougo. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bertunangan tapi baru sekali ini Kagura melihat wajah memerah malu milik tunangannya. Betapa beruntungnya dia dapat melibat momen langka dari seorang Okita Sougo! Atau mungkinkah fenomena di depannya ini hanyalah mimpi belaka?

"Pfft.. hahaha... sebenarnya wajar saja sih kau terus-terusan memikirkanku China, bagaimanapun juga wajahku ini mirip Yoshizawa Ryo."

Mendengar kepedean calonnya itu Kagura hanya bisa memasang wajah illfeel. "HUH? JANGAN NGAKU-NGAKU SADIST, ABANG RYO ITU JAUH LEBIH GANTENG SERIBU KALI DARI ELU ARU. KALAU DIMISALIN BANG RYO ITU PANGERAN, ELU GA LEBIH DARI TA* AYAM DOANG ARU!" Setelah puas ngata-ngatain calon suaminya itu, Kagura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sougo demi mencari restaurant untuk makan.

 **/bilang aja laper kagura**

Ya. Wajah memerah Sougo barusan mungkin memanglah hanya mimpi Kagura saja. Dia mungkin sudah terlalu lapar sampai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Sebenarnya di dalam hati Kagura yang paling dalam sampe dalam pake banget (apaan sih thor)Kagura tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa muka Sougo sangat mirip dengan Yoshizawa Ryo, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa Kagura mulai menyukai Yoshizawa Ryo karena ia sangat mirip dengan Sougo.

"Oh Kami-sama perasaan aku ngaca berkali-kali tetep mirip sama Yoshizawa Ryo deh, apa mata China mulai rusak ya?" Sougo masih memerhatikan pantulan bayangan wajahnya di kaca luar restaurant, sementara para pengunjung yang ada di dalam restaurant menjerit histeris ketika melihat tingkah unyu manusia berwajah tampan yang ada di luar resto itu.

"Hey Chihuahua aku sudah kenyang, ayo kita pulang aru." Kata Kagura sehabis keluar dari restaurant tadi. Ia mengangkat tasnya, lalu berjalan mendahului Sougo.

"Ya- are? China ada kertas jatuh dari tasmu."

Karna penasaran akan kertas itu Sougo memungut kertas tersebut (siapa tau kertas itu penting dan bisa ia gunakan untuk memaksa china menjemputnya di sekolah lagi).

Setelah mengambil kertas tersebut, Sougo baru menyadari kalau kertas itu merupakan surat. Ia lalu membuka surat tersebut, dan membacanya perlahan. Sampai ia menyadari..

"Eh? Ini kan surat cinta?"

 **-chapter 3 end-**

 **Sekedar info buat yang ga tau aja, Yoshizawa Ryo itu aktor yang main jadi Sougo di live action Gintama wwww**

 **Makasih buat yang kemaren udah review, makasih juga buat yang ngerasa cerita ini butuh lanjut (?) Www.. pokoknya makasih. Jangan lupa review lagi yak hehe**


	4. bagian 4

_Pukul 23.56, tengah malam_

Sougo tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia masih terpikirkan akan surat cinta milik Kagura. Terkutuklah siapapun laki-laki yang memberikan surat tersebut pada gadisnya.

Merasa kantuknya tidak kunjung datang, sougo memutuskan untuk mengecek surat cinta tersebut sekali lagi. Ia lalu mengambil surat yang sudah kusut (karena Sougo remas berkali-kali) di atas meja belajarnya.

Sougo membaca surat tersebut pelan-pelan penuh ketelitian,

"Benar-benar tidak ada identitas pengirim huh?" Sougo menghela napas lelah.

Kenyataan bahwa Kagura mendapatkan surat cinta tidak pernah terlintas dalam kepala Sougo sama sekali. Selama ini Kagura memang sering mendapat pengakuan cinta, tapi itu dengan cara bertatap muka secara langsung. Selain itu, selama ini Kagura juga selalu bercerita jika ia mendapat pengakuan cinta pada Sougo, untuk membuat cowok itu cemburu tentunya. Tapi kali ini Kagura benar-benar menyembunyikan tersangka pengirim surat cinta tersebut. Hal ini yang membuat Sougo sangat sebal.

 **-flashback-**

 _"Surat ini dari siapa, China?" Sougo menatap wajah tunangannya dengan ekspresi yang serius._ _Kagura membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia tidak menyangka surat yang sengaja ia sembunyikan kini berada di tangan orang yang paling Kagura tidak ingin untuk membaca surat tersebut._ _"Kembalikan Sadist! Bagaimana kau mendapat surat itu aru?" Kagura berusaha merebut surat tersebut._ _"Jawab dulu China. Surat ini dari siapa? Jika kau tidak menjawabnya aku tidak akan mengembalikan surat ini." Kata Sougo sambil mengangkat surat tersebut tinggi-tinggi agar Kagura tidak dapat meraihnya_ _"Cih, terserah kau saja aru! Kau boleh memilikinya kuso do S." Kata Kagura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sougo, tetapi berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini Kagura benar-benar sudah meninggalkan Sougo pulang._

- **Flashback end-**

Sougo mengacak rambutnya kasar. Selain China menyembunyikan identitas seorang lelaki darinya, ia tadi bahkan meninggalkan Sougo pulang.

"Mentang-mentang udah kenyang, cewek sialan itu main ninggal aja kampret." Kata Sougo sambil kembali mengacak rambutnya.

Bagaimana cara dia mengetahui identitas cowok kampret yang mengirimi Kagura surat jika di surat tersebut tidak di sebutkan identitas siapapun? Daripada itu apa Kagura juga mengetahui identitas pengirim surat? Pikiran-pikiran tadi terus memenuhi kepala Sougo.

Tidak mungkin Kagura tidak mengetahui identitas sang pengirim surat. Jika ia tidak mengenal sang pengirim surat, ia pasti tidak akan menyembunyikan identitas orang itu dari Sougo kan? Justru Kagura tidak memberitahu Sougo karena yang mengirim surat itu adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Kini kepala Sougo tengah mencari siapa lelaki yang berkemungkinan mengirimkan surat tersebut kepada China-nya.

"Jangan-jangan si megane?"

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin.. cherry boy seperti dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu._

"Danna?"

 _Mana mungkin, hubungan mereka lebih seperti ayah dan anak. Tapi jika benar Danna yang mengirim surat itu, aku akan menelpon polisi dan mengatakan bahwa ia lolicon._

"Kamui?"

 _Penjahat itu memang siscon, tapi ia tidak akan menyatakan cinta pada adiknya dengan surat._

Tiba-tiba Sougo teringat akan seseorang. Sosok laki-laki yang ia temui sore ini ketika ia tengah bermesraan dengan China. Hisashi! Jika memikirkan mengenai Hisashi, mengirimkan surat cinta tidak terdengar hal yang mustahil. Pengirim surat itu pasti Hisashi!

"Astaga, kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu Sougo." Kata Sougo sambil mengusap dadanya. Sougo sedang dalam masa tobat setelah insiden surat cinta tadi.

"Siapapun pelakunya ia akan aku ikat lalu buang ke laut Tokyo, biar mati sekalian!" Batin Sougo sambil tertawa dengan sadisnya. **/loh ga jadi tobat mas?**

Tapi bagaimana cara Sougo mengetahui identitas pasti dari pengirim surat?

"Ah benar juga kalau tidak salah di suratnya kan..." Sougo tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan. Ia mengambil surat itu kembali, dan membacanya.

 _Dear Kagura-chan aku telah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Bisakah kita bertemu besok sepulang sekolah di gedung belakang?_

Ini dia! Tentu Sougo dapat mengetahui identitas sang cowok kampret jika ia menyelinap ke sekolah tersebut.

 _Pukul 15.00_

Terlihat seorang makhluk yang kini tengah menyelinap di SMP Kabukicho, tempat sekolah Kagura. Makhluk dengan surai rambut berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kacamata lonjong yang senantiasa nongkrong di wajahnya itu kini tengah bergegas menuju gedung belakang sekolah. Ia tidak memedulikan beberapa tatapan mata yang tertuju ke arahnya, hingga seseorang menarik seragam gakuen hitamnya tersebut.

"Shinpachi san! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau kan sudah lulus" seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink yang diketahui bernama Urara tersebut kini masih memegang lengan seragam milik makhluk tadi.

"Ah iya, aku ada urusan sebentar di sini." Makhluk itu melepaskan tangan Urara lalu segera bergegas meninggalkan sang cewek tanpa berpamitan.

"A-are? Sejak kapan Shinpachi san menjadi begitu tampan?" Ujar Urara sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Cih, penyamaran ini benar-benar merepotkan"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _My Cute Fiance_

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo 17 y.o (sma kelas 2) Kagura 14 y.o (smp kelas 3)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

"Jadi kau kemari untuk berkonsultasi dengan Shin-chan mengenai cara menyelinap di SMP Kagura-chan kah? Romantisnya.. Pastikan kau membantu Okita-san oke, Shin-chan?" Otae menyuguhkan teh hangat yang barusan ia buat kepada Sougo, ia lalu kembali duduk di samping adiknya, Shinpachi.

"Anee san, dari bahasamu aku terdengar seperti stalker." Kata Sougo masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Are Okita san, kau tidak perlu memanggil cewek teman sekelasmu dengan panggilan 'anee san'.. Kau memang lucu, kita seumuran kau tahu?" Otae tersenyum sambil meminum teh yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak.. bagaimanapun juga Anee san itu kan wanitanya Kondo san-"

DUAKK

Sebelum Sougo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Otae telah memukulkan kepala pria malah tersebut ke meja dengan kekuatan gorilanya.

"Hmm? Siapa yang tadi kau sebut sebagai wanitanya Gorilla itu Okita san?" tanya Otae kini menggunakan nada bengis yang mirip-mirip dengan setan. **/Author ditampol Otae**

"Aneue?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Shinpachi mulai menenangkan kakaknya yang kesurupan gorilla.

Setelah keadaan sudah lebih tenang, Shinpachi mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi bagaimana caranya kau akan menyusup ke smp itu Okita san?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, megane. Karena itu aku ke sini untuk bertanya padamu, sebagai mantan murid smp itu. Paling tidak berikan aku denah sekolahnya." Kata Sougo sambil mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan dari Otae.

"Yah.. aku bisa memberikan itu kapan saja, tapi maksudku bagaimana caramu masuk ke sana Okita san? Kupikir semua anak remaja di Edo sudah mengenal wajahmu."

"Maa.. kurasa kumis palsu yang aku beli ini sudah cukup, megane."

"Okita san, tidak ada murid SMP yang memiliki kumis setebal itu, selain itu bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku megane?"

"Tidak, aku yakin Kakashi Hotoke waktu smp memiliki memiliki kumis setebal ini."

"Siapa itu Kakashi Hotoke?! Okita san, jangan menyebutkan karakter dari anime lain, ini fanfict Gintama ingat?! Lagipula bagaimana kau tahu dia punya kumis jika ia memakai masker setiap waktu?!" kata Shinpachi ga nyantai

"Aku dengar ia menggunakan masker untuk menyembunyikan kumisnya."

"Sudah cukup. Daripada itu Okita san, aku baru saja mendapat ide!" Shinpachi lalu menyeret Sougo ke suatu toko, yang berada dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Nah Okita san, untuk urusan penyamaran begini, kupikir Gin san lah jagonya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun melakukan penyamaran untuk menghindari membayar pajak. Hebat bukan? Seumur hidupnya Gin san tidak pernah sekali pun membayar pajak lho!" Kata Shinpachi riang sambil menunjuk bosnya yang sudah ia anggap kakak tersebut.

"Oi Shinpachi, apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba datang dengan Souichiro kun lalu mengungkapkan fakta berdasarkan realita itu?" Kata Gintoki dengan wajah bosan dan juga mata ikannya.

"Sougo desu. Danna, pajak itu penting. Aku akan benar-benar memanggil polisi." ujar Sougo tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi ada apa kalian mencari Gin san yang sibuk ini?"

Shinpachi mulai menceritakan maksud dari kedatangannya dan Sougo.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu bukankah menyamar sangatlah mudah?" Kata Gintoki setelah memahami cerita dari Shinpachi.

"Apa maksudmu Gin san?"

"Maksudku sebenarnya desain karakter kalian itu mirip. Coba kau cat rambutmu mirip dengan Okita kun, Shinpachi. Kalian pasti terlihat mirip." Gintoki menjelaskan dengan gaya mirip Ginpachi sensei

"Eeehhh??!!! Ka-kalau begitu aku akan terlihat tampan seperti Okita san?!" Sahut Shinpachi dengan kagetnya.

"Untuk megane sepertimu menjadi tampan seperti Okita kun itu mustahil Shinpachi. Yah, paling tidak kau bisa berevolusi dari terong menjadi kentang!"

"Gin san aku tidak mengerti perumpaanmu, selain itu bukankah kau terlalu jujur?"

"Jadi intinya aku hanya tinggal memakai rambut palsu berwarna hitam dan memakai kacamata jadul ini kan Danna?" Sougo kini telah memakai rambut palsu dan kacamata yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Wah ternyata benar Gin san, ketampanan Okita san menjadi berkurang!!" Kata Shinpachi sok2 kesilauan waktu liat muka Sougo.

"Are? Kenapa mendadak kau terlihat tampan begini, Shinpachi?" Gin san menepuk pundak lelaki yang sedang "menyamar" menjadi Shinpachi tersebut.

"Oi Gin san, Shinpachi di sebelah sini!" Kata Megane emosi.

"Nah sekarang coba kalian jalan-jalan keluar dan lihat apa reaksi orang-orang ketika melihat kalian. Jika banyak orang yang mengira kalian kembar berarti penyamaran ini berhasil." Gintoki lalu mendorong 2 pemuda itu keluar dari tokonya.

Untuk mengetahui keberhasilan penyamaran tersebut, Shinpachi dan Sougo mencoba berjalan-jalan di sekitar toko Gintoki. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan terlihat beberapa orang tengah memerhatikan mereka.

"Mereka kembar ya?"

"Ada yang bilang kita kembar Okita-san! Syukurlah dengan ini penyamaran kita berhasil!" Bisik Shinpachi pada Sougo.

"Iya kayaknya sih kembar, tapi kok ga mirip ya? Yang satunya ganteng tapi satunya lagi cupu gitu."

Terlihat panah imajiner menusuk dada Shinpachi.

"Hey, lihat anak kembar itu! Anak yang lebih tinggi ganteng banget ga sih? Mirip Yoshizawa Ryo kyaa"

"Iya, aneh ya padahal mereka berdua mirip, tapi aku cuma merasakan aura ketampanan dari cowok yang lebih tinggi itu."

Kini sudah beberapa panah imajiner yang menancap pada badan Shinpachi. Ia tahu kalau yang sedari tadi dipuji hanya Sougo, lagipula Sougo memang memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Shinpachi dan Sougo kini telah sampai di depan pintu toko Gintoki. Sougo melihat jam tangannya, lalu bergegas menuju SMP Kagura. "Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Terimakasih bantuanmu, megane. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Danna!"

 _*suara pintu toko terbuka*_

"Oh Shinpachi, bagaimana hasilnya? Are? Di mana Okita kun?" Tanya Gintoki pada Shinpachi yang terlihat mematung di depan tokonya.

"Gin san, sepertinya bukan hanya wajahku yang tak tampan, aku juga tidak memiliki aura tampan sama sekali huh?"

Setelah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang saking tingginya sampai mengalahkan pelari marathon, juga perjuangan menghadapi beberapa gadis yang mengganggunya, Sougo akhirnya sampai di Gedung belakang sekolah Kagura, tempat pertemuan yang dikatakan pada surat cinta.

Ia melihat Kagura sudah duduk manis menunggu sang pengirim surat. Cepat-cepat Sougo bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Sougo menggertakkan giginya lantaran melihat Hisashi yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati Kagura.

"Sudah kuduga sang pengirim surat itu si Hisashi konoyaro!" Kata Sougo dalam hatinya. Kini ia telah memantapkan hati untuk membuat boneka _voodo_ kedua setelah ia pulang ke rumah nanti.

"Kagura san, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku sangat _nervous_ saat ini hehe." Ujar Hisashi malu-malu

"Tidak papa Hisashi, aku sudah terbiasa menunggu aru." Jawab Kagura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh K _ami-sama_ bahkan China tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku." Batin Sougo kesal sambil meremas kacamata yang ia pegang hingga pecah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga beruntung, Dai san!" Hisashi menepuk pundak pemuda yang ada di belakangnya, lalu meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan Kagura.

"Eh? Tunggu? Apa?" Sougo menatap kejadian di depannya dengan bingung

Pemuda berbadan besar dan bundar dengan rambut ungu model bob, jangan lupa dengan kacamata hitamnya yang ia gunakan sehingga memberi kesan norak. Pemuda itu bernama Dai. Ia kini sedang terlihat malu-malu. Mukanya merah padam, dia juga tidak berani menatap wajah Kagura.

Setelah hening beberapa lama Dai pun memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya

"Kagura chan aku suka padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu!"

"Eh?! Jadi si pengirim surat itu bukan Hisashi?! Selain itu dia siapa China? Aku tidak ingat kau memiliki teman senorak dia"

Sougo tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Perkiraannya benar-benar meleset. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata peran Hisashi hanyalah sebagai pihak pembantu saja.

"Aku suka padamu Kagura chan! Tidak.. maksudku aku cinta padamu!"

 _Apa maksudmu CINTA konoyaro? Jangankan cinta, aku masih ragu apakah kau mengerti peradaban, shine kuso yaro!_

"Karena tubuh besarku, tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamaku, tetapi kau Kagura berbeda Kagura. Kau tidak membeda-bedakan dan tetap menemaniku. Aku benar-benar menikmati kegiatan pukul-pukulan kita setiap pagi."

 _Itu tandanya dia membencimu aho! Pukulan cinta dari China itu hanya berlaku untukku dasar bocah, Shine!_

"Karena itu, Kagu-Kagura chan.. mau... maukah kau.."

 _Cepatlah minta dia jadi pacarmu, manusia purba! Dengan begitu kau bisa segera ditolak, dan aku bisa segera pulang ke rumah untuk menonton ladies four!_

"Maukah kau MENIKAH denganku Kagura- buwh" seketika Dai terkena suatu benda asing *bukan ufo* yang melayang mengenai wajah bundarnya.

"Dai chan kau baik-baik saja aru? Are? Apa itu? Rambut manusia?! Dai chan hati-hati, mungkin kita baru saja terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan aru!!!" Kagura mulai panik setelah melihat rambut manusia yang mengenai muka temannya.

"Te-tenang saja Kagura, kupikir ini hanya rambut palsu, bukan rambut manusia asli." Kata Dai-chan berusaha menenangkan gadis yang baru saja ia lamar.

Di lain pihak, Sougo (tersangka pelemparan rambut palsu) sedang mengumpat tiada henti di dalam hatinya. Mulutnya sekarang sedang komat-kamit seperti merapalkan sebuah mantra

 _Shine! shine! shine! go die! mati sana!_

Sekarang ada satu manusia lagi yang Sougo masukkan dalam list orang yang akan ia bunuh, selain Hijikata konoyaro.

"Okita san?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pemuda memanggil nama Sougo.

"Hisashi!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sougo langsung menarik tangan Hisashi agar ikut bersembunyi dengannya.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalku?" tanya Sougo pada Hisashi.

"Apa maksudmu Okita san? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, kita kan pernah berkenalan sebelumnya"

"Bukan itu maksudku-" Sougo baru saja menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak menggunakan wig dan kacamata lagi.

"Omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan di smp ini Okita san?" Tanya Hisashi, ia semakin bingung ketika melihat Sougo memakai baju seragama smp nya.

"tidak penting, daripada itu bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini Hisashi kun? Bagaimana mungkin kau membantu temanmu melamar cewek yang ia suka, padahal kau tahu cewek itu sudah punya tunangan huh?" Sougo memberikan senyum palsu, kini ia tengah merangkul Hisashi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Okita san, Dai san memaksaku. La-lagipula karena interupsi rambut palsu tadi, aku yakin Dai san tidak akan berani melamar Kagura san lagi!" Hisashi berusaha meyakinkan tunangan temannya tersebut. Sougo hanya menatap Hisashi dengan curiga.

"Kagura menikahlah denganku!"

"Dia tetap mengatakannya" Sougo menunjuk Kagura dan Dai.

"Tenang saja Okita san, Kagura san pasti akan menolak Dai san!" Kata Hisashi ngotot

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu aru, Dai chan!"

"Tuh kan benar kataku Okita san!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau Kagura? Apakah kau memiliki laki-laki yang kau suka?"

"Tentu saja aru ne!"

"Lihatlah okita san, bagaimanapun juga, Kagura san kan hanya menyukaimu!" Hisashi menunjuk Kagura dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai Kagura?"

"Aku suka Gin chan, Shinpachi, Papi, Kamui, dkk. aru."

" _Oh Kami sama, bahkan namaku tidak disebutkan sama sekali, apakah aku termasuk 'dkk'? Atau aku bahkan tidak termasuk laki-laki yang dia suka?"_ batin Sougo dengan ekspresi datar, tetapi terluka di dalam.

Kini keringat Hisashi bercucuran semakin deras. Ia takut nyawanya akan melayang sebentar lagi, mengingat cerita Kagura bahwa tunangannya adalah pria paling sadist segalaksi.

"Itu namanya cinta keluarga Kagura! Aku bertanya orang yang kau cintai sebagai laki-laki!" Kata Dai chan agak emosi

"I-itu bukan urusanmu Dai chan!" Muka Kagura memerah setelah membayangkan nama seseorang dalam benaknya.

"Yang jelas aku tidak mau menikah denganmu aru!"

"Pa-paling tidak aku tahu Dai san bukanlah tipe yang ngotot mengejar seorang gadis, karna itu kau tidak usah khawatir Okita san!" Hisashi berusaha menyenangkan Sougo, dengan harapan nyawanya tidak akan melayang hari itu.

"Kalau begitu, paling tidak beri aku satu hari! Tolong berkencan denganku satu hari saja Kagura!" Pinta Dai ngotot

"Dia barusan ngotot memaksa Kagura kencan dengannya." Kata Sougo sambil menunjuk Dai dan Kagura.

Hisashi benar-benar banjir keringat dingin sekarang.

"Aku yakin Kagura san pasti menolak ajakannya, Okita san!" Hisashi berusaha mengatakan apapun yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya hari itu.

"Ck.. baiklah aru. Aku bisa kalau cuma satu hari." Kagura menghela napasnya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Kagura!! Aku akan menjumpaimu di stasiun besok sabtu, jam 8 pagi, jangan telat oke?" Dai lalu meninggalkan Kagura dengan senyum merekah bahagia.

Sementara itu kini keadaan di tempat persembunyian Sougo menjadi sangat kelam.

"Hisashiii... kau harus bertanggung jawab.."

Kata Sougo. Kini ia benar-benar menampakkan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Mampus. Tolonglah Tuhan lindungi hambamu ini dari iblis bernama Okita Sougo." Batin Hisashi yang hanya dapat berserah kepada Tuhan akan nasibnya.

 **-chapter 4 end-**

 **Yah, karna lagi selo dan ada ide, Author jadi cepet update buat chapter 4 wkwk Jadi makin gaje emang ini fanfict, jadi bingung mau dilanjut atau enggak wkwk. Menurut kalian bagusnya dilanjut ga? Btw makasih buat yang udah review ato nge fav. :)) ditunggu reviewnya ya!**


	5. BONUS CH: INSTANGERAM

**Kouka_Y**

(Dibagikan pada teman terdekat)

 _(photo bisa dilihat di ig @golgi.205 atau di wattpad dengan judul "my cute fiance")_

( _likes_ ) 545 ( _comment_ ) 200

 **Kamui_Y, Kagura_Y, Umibozu_Y, GintokiS, Sougo.O, dan 540 lainnya menyukai ini.**

 **Kouka_Y** Seneng bisa ke festival kembang api bareng keluarga. Apalagi Sougo-kun juga ikut. Makin hari mereka bertiga makin akrab aja @Kagura_Y @Kamui_Y @Sougo.O

 **GintokiS** Okaa san aku tidak yakin mereka terlihat akrab..

 **Umibozu_Y** Kouka, kau bahkan tidak berfoto denganku waktu itu? :")

 **GintokiS** tentu saja dia malu karena suaminya sudah botak di usia muda Hage, sebaiknya kau lebih pengertian @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Umibozu_Y** Ebuset ini bocah ikut nimbrung aja.. makasih dah dibilang muda btw @ _GintokiS_

 **GintokiS** Y @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Pat_chie** Kau yakin tidak ada pertumpahan darah setelah itu, Kouka san?

 **Kamui_Y** aku sayang adek

 **Sougo.O** ga nanya @ _Kamui_Y_

 **Kagura_Y** Mami kenapa upload foto itu aru? Kami tidak akrab Mami, bahkan di foto itu Sadis hanya menyiksaku aru.

 **Sougo.O** ya udah biar aku yang upload momen "akrab" kita, China @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Tae_otae** Momen apaan ya itu @ _Kagura_Y_ @ _Sougo.O_

 **Kondootae** Momen kita bersama, otae san hehehe @ _Tae_otae_

 **Tae_otae** GANTI USERNAME LU SEKARANG GORILLA @ _Kondootae_

 **Kamui_Y** aku sayang adek tapi ga sayang Sougo kun

 **Sougo.O** Ga nanya (2) @ _Kamui_Y_

 **Kagura_Y** oi sadis jangan berani-beraninya lu aplot foto apapun itu!!! @ _Sougo.O_

 **Umibozu_Y** kalian ngomongin foto apa? _@Kagura_Y_ @ _Sougo.O_

 **Sougo.O** bukan foto aneh-aneh kok papi @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Umibozu_Y** Lu bukan anak gue, Sougo kun. Aku tidak ingat punya anak laki-laki. Jangan panggil aku papi! @ _Sougo.O_

 **Kamui_Y** kok kayaknya aku terlupakan ya? :) @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Umibozu_Y** oiya. Maap. Lupa. Edit: aku cuma punya seekor anak doang, Sougo kun! @ _Sougo.O_

 **Kamui_Y** kok bahasanya "seekor" sih yah? Ya udah deh namanya juga ga pernah lulus TK kan yaa @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Sougo.O** Klo aku udah nikah sama China berarti anak cowoknya Papi jadi 2 dong @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Umibozu_Y** *jantungan*

 **Mitsuba.okita** aw lucunya Sou chan, Kagura chan, dan Kamui kun berharap waktu itu bisa dateng juga

 **Sougo.O** Iya Aneue, karna kemaren Aneue ga ada saya sedih sekali :"(( @ _Mitsuba.okita_

 **Taka_sugi** iyuh.

 **Kamui_Y** biasalah sisconnya kambuh @ _Taka_sugi_

 **Taka_sugi** Ga ngaca lu @ _Kamui_Y_

 **Kouka_Y** lain kali kalau ke sana lagi @ _Mitsuba.okita_ harus ikut ya

 **Mitsuba.okita** jadi ga sabar hehe @ _Kouka_Y_

 **Mayo_13** Kayaknya seru tuh

 **Sougo.O** LU KAGA USAH IKUTAN @ _Mayo_13_

 **Mayo_13** GUE JUGA BELOM BILANG MAU IKUTAN KALI @ _Sougo.O_

 **Pat_chie** klo "belom bilang" berarti aslinya emang mau dong @ _Mayo_13_

 **Kagura_Y** @ _Mayo_13_ ga boleh ikut, ntar kita ketularan bau mayones semua aru

 **Mayo_13** Astaga ini bocah China main nuduh aja :")

 **GintokiS** karna fakta di lapangan emang gitu. Nice Kagura *jempol* @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Mayo_13** LU GA USAH IKUT-IKUTAN KUSO TENPA @ _GintokiS_

 **Mitsuba.okita** ramenya

 **Sougo.O** iya Aneue hehe @ _Mitsuba.okita_

 **Pat_chie** btw kok kalian ke sana ga ngajak-ngajak sih? @ _Kagura_Y @Sougo.O @Kamui_Y_

 **Sougo.O** oi China, laper nih. Masakin sesuatu buat aku lah @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Umibozu_Y** jangan ngarep Sougo kun, bahkan Kagura chan belum pernah masak buat papi @ _Sougo.O_

 **Pat_chie** are? Kok daritadi aku berasa ga ada yang nanggepin ya?

 **GintokiS** aku pernah dimasakin Kagura lho (cuma tamago kake gohan tapi) @ _Umibozu_Y_

Umibozu_Y klo gitu aku juga pernah dimasakin! (Cuma pernah dimasakin air tapi) @ _GintokiS_

 **Pat_chie** katjanggg

 **Kagura_Y** aku ga bisa masak aru @ _Sougo.O_

 **Sougo.O** makanya belajar masak dong sayang @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Pat_chie** mijon mijon prutang prutang~~

 **Zura.janai.katsura.da** Zura janai, Katsura da!

 **Kamui_Y** ga nanya @ _Zura.janai.katsura.da_

 **GintokiS** username lu harus banget sepanjang itu ya? @ _Zura.janai.katsura.da_

 **Pat_chie** Buk dibeli buk baju obralannyaaa

 **Kagura_Y** Ya udah deh @ _Sougo.O_ Mami, ajarin masak dong aru @ _Kouka_Y_

 **Umibozu_Y** WAT? KAU BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH MASAK UNTUKKU KAGURA CHAN? @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Kamui_Y** ASEK IMOUTO SAN MASAK!! GUE YANG HARUS JADI JURU CICIPNYA POKOKNYA! @ _Kagura_Y @Sougo.O_

 **Sougo.O** BODO AMAT, YANG PENTING CHINA MINAT MASAK BUAT GUE @ _Kamui_Y_

 **Kagura_Y** berisik banget aru -_-

 **GintokiS** UDAH WOI STOP. INI INSTAN GERAM BUKAN GRUP CHAT LINE

 **Pat_chie** bodo amat ga ada yang nanggepin -_-

Lihat komentar lainnya

 **Shinpachi** : *banting hp*

 **Kamui** : lumayan bisa nyicip masakannya Imouto san

 **Umibozu** : Kampret emang itu calon menantu kurang ajar

 **Kouka** : Akhirnya Kagura mau belajar masak hihi.. bagusnya ajarin masak apa ya..

 **Mitsuba** : Aww unyunya Sou chan sama Kagura.. chan screenshot komentarnya ah~ #okikagugariskeras

 **Sougo** : yess mau dimasakin sama China!

 **Kagura** : Makanan kesukaan Sadis apaan ya? *guling guling di kamar*

 **Btw karna itu gambar punya Author no art thief ya hehe. Oiya gambar lainnya bisa diliat di ig author @golgi.205 ya/jangan lupa follow/karena suatu keadaan akun author yang itu ga bisa follback/tapi masih bisa like back kok/ujung2nya promosi lu thor**

 **Jangan lupa** **review yak hehe**

 **See ya!**

 **oiya menurut kalian ff ini layak dilanjutkan ga sih? minta pendapatnya di kolom komentar yak heuheu**


	6. BONUS CH 2: GINTAMA SOSMED

**Line**

[ **Sougo** ]

China

Oi China

[ **Kagura** ]

Apaan

[ **Sougo** ]

Kau di mana

[ **Kagura** ]

Knp

[ **Sougo** ]

Jutek bgt astagaa.. tambah jelek deh babiku

[ **Kagura** ]

Langsung ke inti aj aru

[ **Sougo** ]

Aku di tempat joggingku yang biasa, ke sini deh

[ **Kagura** ]

Ga mau aru. Mlz

[ **Sougo** ]

Ada Yoshizawa Ryo lho?

[ **Kagura** ]

Gpy

[ **Sougo** ]

Gpy?

[ **Kagura** ]

Ga PercaYa

[ **Sougo** ]

Kami-sama, knp tunanganku harus bocah alay kaya gini ya -_-

[ **Kagura** ]

Bodo amat aru.

Aku dah sering dengerin lu ngaku-ngaku jadi bang ryo aru.

Ga ngaruh lagi sadist.

[ **Sougo** ]

Ya udah. Ga usah nyesel.

[ **Kagura** ]

Y

[ **Sougo** ]

Nanti jangan nangis bilang pengen ketemuan

[ **Kagura** ]

Y

[ **Sougo** ]

Yakin ga mau ketemuan nih?

[ **Kagura** ]

Iya bacot bgt aru.

[ **Sougo** ]

Oke deh babiku

 **Instangeram**

 **Sougo.O**

(foto bisa di lihat di wattpad dengan judul "my cute fiance")

(likes) 567890 (comment) 34567

 **GintokiS, Mitsuba.O, Pat_chie, Kamui_Y, dan 567886 lainnya menyukai ini**

 **Sougo.O** tadi waktu jogging diajak foto sama Yoshizawa Ryo @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Sacchan_69** Ga kebalik tu banggg

 **Pat_chie** WIH GILA ITU ORYO BENERAN?!

 **Sougo.O** Enggak, dia yang ngajak foto aku dulu _@Sacchan_69_

 **Sougo.O** iya @ _Pat_chie_

 **GintokiS** Souichiro kun, belajar ngedit di mana?

 **Sougo.O** Sougo desu, danna. Itu foto asli plis @ _GintokiS_

 **Tae_otae** Wahh ada bang oryo.. Kagura chan ga ikutan foto? Kan dia fans beratnya oryo tuh @ _Kagura_Y @Sougo.O_

 **Pecinta.coganzz** ihhh dapet 2 cogan dalam satu frame..

 **Sougo.O** kemaren China ga mau, Anee san. @ _Tae_otae_

 **Tae_otae** Kita seumuran Okita san, panggilnya jangan anee san @ _Sougo.O_

 **Sougo.O** tapi kan Anee san calonnya Kondo san @ _Tae_otae_

 **Tae_otae** SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG CALONNYA GORILA NYASAR ITU OKITA SAN?

 **Kondootae** Sougo kau memang anak yang pengertian :")

 **Tae_otae** MATI SANA GORILLA!

 **Netizen.kritis** Hoax ga tuh fotonya

 **Oryo.love.love** HUH?! MASA ORYO YANG NGAJAK FOTO?! KAGA PERCAYA! PEDE BANGET SIH MAS, UNTUNG GANTENG

 **Taka_sugi** Ga paham sama orang di atas gue.

 **Kamui_Y** Sugi bolot si hh @ _Taka_sugi_

 **Taka_sugi** Ga ngaca lu @ _Kamui_Y_

 **Kagura_Y** wat?! Itu abang ryo beneran? Kok ga mirip? Lu tipu2 ya??

 **Sougo.O** itu Ryo beneran bebs. Ga mirip karna Author emg ga bisa gambar.

/ **Author otw nampol Sougo**

 **Zura.janai.Katsura.da** Oryo janai, Katsura da!

 **Kamui_Y** ga nanya @ _Zura.janai.Katsura.da_

 **GintokiS** berisik lu Zura @ _Zura.janai.Katsura.da_

 **Mayo_13** Kok ragu kalo itu oryo ya?

 **Sougo.O** Hijikata san kebanyakan makan mayones ya jadi matanya rabun? @ _Mayo_13_

 **Mayo_13** Mayo ga ada hubungannya Sougo! @ _Sougo.O_

 **Aku.cinta.Yamaken** Ehhh ada fotonya oryo sama yamaken!! @ _yamaken.Indonesia @yamaken.Mars @yamaken.bimasakt_ i

 **Kagura_Y** MB ITU ORANG BUKAN YAMAKEN MB. TRUS ORYO NYA CUMA EDITAN MB @ _Aku.cinta.Yamaken_

 **Sougo.O** itu bukan editan China -_- @ _Kagura_Y_ Makasih udah dikira Yamaken @ _Aku.cinta.Yamaken_

 **Pat_chie** apa cuma aku di sini yang heran kenapa Yamaken sampe mars sama bimasakti segala -_-

 **Umibozu_Y** tidak paham Yoshizawa Ryo siapa

 **GintokiS** kau terlalu tua untuk kenal Yoshizawa Ryo, Hage @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Umibozu_Y** eh curut ikutan nimbrung terus waktu aku komen.. btw emang dia siapa? @ _GintokiS_

 **GintokiS** itu lho.. aktor ganteng yang meranin jd Saiki Kusuo di live actionnya sama jadi L di Death Note drama @ _Umibozu_Y_

 **Kagura_Y** ITU MAH YAMAKEN GIN CHAN! @ _Gintoki_S_

 **Sougo.sama.fansclub** Sougo-sama satu frame sama oryo?! Ahhh jadi pengen foto di tengahnya mereka hehehe

 **Kamui_Y** ngarep bgt si mb.

 **Soyo.Hime** Benar juga, aku dengar-dengar Oryo memang sempat berkunjung di situ Kagura chan!! @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Sougo.O** Noh kan @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Kagura_Y** Pokoknya aku ga percaya aru. Aku ga akan percaya sebelum oryo upload foto itu langsung dari ignya aru

 **GintokiS** waw ntaps Kagura @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Pat_chie** Kagura chan itu mustahil -_- @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Tae_otae** Kagura chan, paling tidak kau harus menghargai usaha Okita san dalam mengedit foto itu @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Sacchan_69** Ya udah Kagura, aku juga ga percaya kok. @ _Kagura_Y_ eh gin san jangan cemburu sama oryo ya, cintaku ke Gin san lebih besar kok @ _GintokiS_

 **Kamui_Y** MAMPUS SOUGO WWWWWW @ _Sougo.O_

 **GintokiS** Bodo amat @ _Sacchan_69_

 **Fitnah.onlen** IYA TUH PASTI EDITAN TUH. PASTI HOAX TUH.

 **Cayank.oryo.4ever** masih ga percaya oryo yang ngajakin masnya foto. Lebih baik captionnya mas ganti sekarang deh, klo ga mau saya laporin polisi dengan tuduhan penyandraan hati saya @ _Sougo.O_

 **Taka_sugi** Ga paham sama makhluk atas gue

 **Kamui_Y** eh sugi tawuran yok @ _Taka_sugi_

 **Taka_sugi** oke tapi lu yang bayarin transport ke sana @ _Kamui_Y_

 **Kamui_Y** iya deh mumpung barusan dikasih uang sama papi @ _Taka_sugi_

 **GintokiS** Tolong anak-anak atas gue otaknya ga normal, tawuran pake janjian sama transport segala

 **Umibozu_Y** KAMUI KUN KEMBALIIN UANG PAPI KALO CUMA DIPAKE BUAT TAWURAN @ _Kamui_Y_

 **Sougo.O** Plis ini instan geram orang.. bukan grup line -_-

 **Sougo.O** ya udah kalau pada ga percaya itu foto asli

 _Lihat komentar lainnya_

 **Yoshizawa.ryo.official**

(foto bisa di lihat di wattpad dengan judul "my cute fiance")

(likes) 2376549 (comment) 543789

 **Sougo.O, Pat_chie, Sacchan_69, dan 2376546 lainnya menyukai ini.**

 **Yoshizawa.ryo.official** Tadi pagi kenalan sama pangerannya Edo, Okita Sougo san @ _Sougo.O_

 **Sougo.O** MPUS @ _Kagura_Y @Kamui_Y @GintokiS @Pat_cie @Tae_otae_

 **Pat_chie** WAT JADI INI FOTO ASLI?! GIN SAN INI ASLI GIN SANN @ _GintokiS_

 **GintokiS** oh asli toh hehe.. udah kuduga klo asli hehe.. Gin san selalu percaya sama Okita kun hehe @ _Sougo.O @Pat_chie_

 **Pat_chie** Gin san bukannya tadi kau ngotot itu cuma editan ya? -_- @ _GintokiS_

 **Sacchan_69** OMG ITU SERIUSAN ASLI DONG? KAMPRET LU SOUGO GUE JUGA MAU KALI FOTO SAMA ORYO @ _Sougo.O_

 **Aku.cinta.Yamaken** Ehhh fotonya oryo sama yamaken yang tadi ternyata asli!! @ _yamaken.Indonesia @yamaken.Mars @yamaken.bimasakti_

 **Sacchan_69** MB SATUNYA ORYO BUKAN YAMAKEN MB. PLIS @ _Aku.cinta.Yamaken_

 **Kagura_Y** SADIST KAMPRET FOTO SAMA ABANG RYO KAGA NGAJAK! @ _Sougo.O_

 **Sougo.O** Lu udah gue ajak kali China @ _Kagura_Y_

 **Aktor.ganteng.lovers** Eh itu satunya oryo masaki suda bukan sih?? _@suda.4ever_

 **Pat_chie** Mb, yang seharusnya dikira Masaki Suda itu saya. @ _Aktor.ganteng.lovers_

 **Aktor.ganteng.lover** pede. @ _Pat_chie_

 **Kamui_Y** *puk puk* @ _Pat_chie_

 **Sougo.O** China?

 **GintokiS** Mampus, @ _Kagura_Y_ ngambek tuh Okita kun @ _Sougo.O_

 **Sougo.O** Oh kami sama ujung2nya saya yang salah lagi -_-

 _Lihat komentar lainnya_

 **-Gintama Sosmed end-**

 **Shinpachi** : Kasian Okita san

 **Gintoki** : *googling* Oh Yamaken sama Oryo beda toh..

 **Kamui** : bodo amat, mending tawuran dulu

 **Sacchan** : Ya Tuhan semoga jodohku Gin san sama oryo, amiinnnn

 **Sougo** : serba salah gue, itu bocah China maunya apaan coba

 **Kagura** : Sadist sama oryo satu frame astagaaa... ga kuadh.. Screenshot trus jadiim wallpaper ah~

Just info bagi yang ga tau:

1\. **Yoshizawa** Ryo: aktor yang meranin Sougo di LA Gintama

Follow @oryo_indonesian di ig juga ya

/sekalian promosi ignya orang

2\. **Yamaken (Yamazaki Kento)** : Aktor yang main jadi Saiki Kusuo (di film itu juga ada Oryo)

3\. **Suda Masaki** : Aktor yang jadi Shinpachi di LA Gintama

 **Karna Chapter 5 masih dalam progress sementara Author ngepost chapter bonus dulu ya, maaf buat yang ga suka :"v**

 **Btw, gambar tadi punya Author jadi jangan art thief ya.. gambar lainnya bisa diliat di ig @golgi.205**

 **Oiya di sini ada yang suka Hibi Choucou atau Short Cake Cake ga? Aku baru tau kalau mangakanya punya ig.. trus dia gambar fanart Gintama / ada okikagunya pulak**

 **/okikagunya ga keliatan woi thor/bodo amat yang penting ada/Author digebukin readers**

 **(fotonya aku bagi di wattpad yak :v)**

 **Thanks buat kalian semua yang merasa fanfict ini pantas dilanjutkan, makasih buat vote dan komennya jg hehe. Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya~ Ramaikan fanfict ini yaa reader ku sayang wkwk**


	7. bagian 5

**My Cute Fiance**

Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik

Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam

cerita asli milik saya

main chara: Okita Sougo 17 y.o (sma kelas 2) Kagura 14 y.o (smp kelas 3)

Rate: T

Romance/comedy

Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan, drama

.

.

Sougo membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Kejadian sore tadi telah membuat mood nya memburuk. Karna ulah dari manusia titan tidak jelas itu, kini ia menjadi kesal dengan semua orang. Kalau ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara saat itu mungkin sudah Sougo sembur minyak tanah.

"Ara Sou chan sudah pulang? Kenapa pintunya dibanting tadi?"

"Eh aneue tadaima, iya baru aja pulang hehe.. itu bukannya aku sengaja aneue, cuma tadi di pintu ada nyamuknya, trus aku banting nyamuknya biar mati hehe"

 **/tentu saja kakaknya merupakan pengecualian**

"Jangan begitu Sou chan, nyamuk juga makhluk hidup. Lain kalo mau bunuh ngomong dulu ke nyamuknya biar si nyamuk ga kaget" kata Mitsuba mengingatkan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku aneue, Aneue benar-benar baik sampai memikirkan nyawa seekor nyamuk juga." Balas Sougo sambil mencium tangan kakaknya manja.

"Oiya omong-omong ada seseorang yang menunggumu di kamar, Sou chan!"

Eh? Seseorang? Jangan bilang China?

"Aneue, aku akan ke atas dulu."

Sougo bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia tidak menyangka Kagura akan berkunjung di rumahnya setelah kejadian sore itu. Dengan cepat Sougo membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oi China!!"

Benar kata Mitsuba, kini Sougo mendapati pemandangan seseorang bersurai vermilion sedang tiduran di karpet lantai kamarnya.

Tetapi kenyataan memang tidak seindah ekspektasi. Manusia tersebut bukanlah Kagura, tunangannya melainkan Kamui, kakak dari tunangannya!

Setelah melewati sore yang melelahkan, di rumah Sougo masih diberi cobaan dengan diberi tamu tak diundang itu. Ia kini hanya dapat menatap datar makhluk yang dengan kampretnya bersantai membaca manga sambil tiduran dan makan di kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Sougo sama sekali.

"Wahh ada serangga.. 'itu' aku letakkan di mana ya?" Kata Sougo sambil melewati Kamui (tidak lupa menginjak badan Kamui saat melewatinya).

"Aduh.. omawari san apa yang kau-" Kamui hendak protes ketika Sougo memotong kalimatnya.

"Ah ini dia! Akhirnya ketemu"

 _suara semprotan_ *

"uhuk uhuk oi Sougo udah woi uhuk itu apaan"

"Ah ah Aneue kadang pelupa. Kenapa ia beli yang merk one push v*pe sih.. biasanya kan aku pakai bayg*n. Oke tunggu dulu serangga aku carikan bayg*n yang sisa dulu." Kata Sougo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"OI TEME SOUGO LU MAU NGERACUNIN CALON KAKAK IPAR SENDIRI YA?! KAMPRET LU PAKE NYEMPROT OBAT NYAMUK SEGALA."

"Maaf onii san, aku kira biasanya kau pake obat nyamuk sebagai parfum, jadi aku mencoba memberikan rekomendasi obat nyamuk yang baunya pantas untukmu."

"He~ jadi begitu, calon adik iparku memang pengertian ya.. Kalau begitu sebagai rasa terima kasih aku akan membantumu memilih bau obat nyamuk yang pantas untukmu juga, omawari san."

Karena berebut obat nyamuk Sougo dan Kamui pun mulai bertengkar. Bagi Sougo saat ia kesal, bertengkar dengan Kamui mungkin memang pilihan yang terbaik, dengan itu dia dapat membuang rasa sebalnya dengan memukul calon kakak iparnya tersebut. Setelah merasa lelah akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sougo dengan ekspresi sebalnya.

"Yah aku baru saja ikut tawuran di daerah sekitar sini. Karena aku sudah terlalu lapar, maka aku pulang ke rumah ini." Jawab Kamui dengan senyumnya.

"Jangan anggap ini seperti rumah kedua milikmu, akuto."

"Hm? Melihat wajah suram mu pasti ada yang terjadi antara kau dan Imouto san." Kata Kamui sok menebak-nebak.

"Itu bukan urusanmu-"

 _Shine hijikata~ Shine hijikata~ Go die hijikata konoyaro~_

"Are? Apa itu? Mantra?"

"Ringtone hp ku." Dengan malasnya Sougo berjalan mengambil hpnya yang ia taruh di atas meja.

Sebenarnya Sougo memang sering ditelpon malam-malam oleh pihak berwajib. Bukan karena dia kriminal tapi karena pihak kepolisian memang sering meminta bantuannya untuk menyelidiki suatu kasus. Tapi di saat-saat seperti ini haruskah ia menerima kasus? Jangan bercanda!

 _Pip_

"Oi Yamazaki aku sedang tidak mood sekarang, jangan tanya kasus padaku, atau aku bakar rumahmu nanti." Kata Sougo dengan nada mengancam, menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Aku bukan Zaki aru. Lihat siapa yang menghubungimu dulu baru diangkat teleponnya aho sadisto!"

Sougo kaget ketika mendengar suara dari sebrang.

"China?"

"Eh itu Imouto san?" Kamui yang mendengar percakapan Sougo dengan Kagura, kini langsung mendekati Sougo untuk menguping

"Maaf saja jika aku menghubungimu saat kau tidak mood aru. Akan aku tutup telponnya sekarang-"

"Tidak masalah.. ada apa China?"

"Um.. tidak.. aku cuma salah sambung saja aru."

Oh jadi begitu. Sougo mengerti gadisnya sedang merindukannya, karena itu dia menelepon Sougo. Meski Kagura tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi sikap tsunderenya sangat mudah ditebak.

"He~ kalau begitu mungkin memang lebih baik kau tutup telponnya saja."

"Sudah terlanjur nyambung ke nomormu aru."

"Biar kutebak kau merindukanku, China?"

"Hahh?? Apa yang kau katakan aru? Tentu saja aku tak akan rindu pada orang sadist sepertimu aru ne!"

"..." Sougo terdiam. Tsunderenya Kagura memang manis, tetapi di saat seperti ini yang Sougo inginkan adalah mendengar kejujuran gadisnya.

"Sadis?"

"Aku memang merindukanmu aru"

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang aku merindukanmu aru! Apa kau tidak dengar bakayaro?!"

Kagura berteriak, sampai Sougo harus menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon.

"Imouto san, kau bahkan tidak mengatakan kau merindukanku huh? Padahal aku yang tidak pulang malam ini." Kata Kamui sambil menatap datar langit-langit kamar Sougo. Saat Kamui menatap Sougo ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu. "Are apa ini? Jadi seorang sadis juga bisa ngeblush huh?"

"Ta-tapi jangan salah paham dulu aru ne! Aku mengatakannya hanya untuk memancingmu berbicara saja aru! Huahahaha" Nah kan tsunderenya kumat lagi.

"Apa kau sebegitu pengennya berbicara dengan Yoshizawa Ryo yang ganteng ini China?" Tanya Sougo

"UDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN NGAKU2 JADI ABANG RYO NAPA. MUKA LU KALAH JAUH ARU!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kagura, kini Sougo semakin gemas ingin menjahili calon istrinya itu.

"Kau selalu saja membela Yoshizawa Ryo China. Sebenarnya kau lebih sayang pada tunanganmu ini atau sama Yoshi siapalah itu?"

 **/sayang dua2nya boleh ga mas?**

Kamui yang mendengar pertanyaan Sougo barusan berusaha untuk menahan muntah.

"Jangan memaksaku mengatakannya Sadis!"

Meski tsundere tapi nada omongan Kagura sudah menjelaskan semua perasaannya. Hal ini semakin membuat Sougo menginginkan yang lebih dari gadis tersebut.

"Hei China, aku ingin melihatmu. Bisakah kita bertemu hari Sabtu jam 8 pagi di stasiun?"

"Maaf aru, aku tidak bisa. Ah sadis aku ngantuk aku tutup ya telponnya."

 _Tuut tuut_

Sougo hanya dapat mematung setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kagura. Padahal ia sengaja untuk mengajak Kagura bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan tempat pertemuan Kagura dengan Dai chan. Dengan harapan China akan membatalkan kencannya dengan Dai chan, lalu pergi bersamanya. Untuk benar-benar ditolak oleh tunangannya baru pertama kali ini Sougo rasakan.

"Ahahahahahah kau benar-benar ditolak olehnya huh? Imouto san langsung mematikan telponnya" kamui menepuk nepuk punggung Sougo dengan raut kampret-bahagianya.

Kini Sougo kembali mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya. Kekesalannya telah naik 101%.

"Hmm jika itu mau mu China, dengan senang hati aku akan mengganggu kencanmu hahaha" kata Sougo dengan tawa sadisnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan omawari san? Sepertinya menarik, aku ikut" Kamui berkata dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Esoknya di kediaman Kagura.

Pagi itu Kagura terdengar terburu buru menuruni tangga. Karena bangun kesiangan ia hampir terlambat bertemu Dai chan. Kagura berlari menuju ruang makan keluarga tersebut.

"Mami, aku mau roti aru." Kata Kagura langsung merebut jatah makan seseorang yang telah diletakkan di meja makan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengambil jatah makan sesukamu, China?"

Kagura terkejut, saat ia mengambil roti ia tidak memerhatikan siapa yang ada di meja makan sama sekali.

"Sadis?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kagura

"Aku ada urusan penting di dekat sini bersama Sougo kun, karena itu aku membawanya ke sini, imouto san." Sahut Kamui yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Kagura lalu langsung merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Kagura.

Kagura tidak menyangka di pagi hari ia akan langsung bertemu laki-laki yang paling ingin ia lihat saat ini. Wajah Kagura seketika memerah saat mengingat kemarin malam ia bilang merindukan pemuda itu di telepon. Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu menyadari wajah merah Kagura.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa Kagura chan? Mukamu merah sekali!" Tanya Umibozu panik setelah melihat wajah anaknya tersebut.

"Apakah kau sakit Kagura? Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat"kata Kouka khawatir.

"Jika memang sakit, lebih baik beristirahat saja Imouto san" kata Kamui dengan senyuman biasanya, walau di dalam hati dia tetap saja cemas pada adik tersayangnya.

Sougo hanya dapat menatap keluarga tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Kagura. Ia mulai heran apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki keluarga? Sougo memang memiliki seorang kakak tetapi ia tidak mengerti rasanya memiliki ayah dan ibu. Bagaimanapun juga Sougo sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sewaktu ia kecil.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sougo lalu berjalan menghampiri tunangannya yang telah berhasil membuat panik satu keluarga. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Kagura dengan lembut.

"Hmm.. tidak panas, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

 _POFF_

Tiba-tiba wajah Kagura berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"A a aku harus pergi dulu aru" seru Kagura berlari meninggalkan keluarganya yang diam mematung.

"Hehe ternyata masalah anak muda toh" Kouka tersenyum setelah dapat mengira ngira masalah yang terjadi.

"A-apa maksudmu Kouka?!"

 _Pukul 08.01_

Kagura berlari menghampiri Dai chan yang sudah menunggunya dari jam 7 di stasiun tersebut.

"Maaf Dai chan aku telat aru."

"Tidak papa Kagura, asal untukmu aku rela menunggu heheh"

Sementara itu beberapa meter dari mereka, terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang mengawasi sesuatu.

"Patchie pada Okita san, patchie pada Okita san."

 _Ou bicaralah Patchie_

"Hai Okita san, Kagura chan telah bertemu dengan Dai san. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan meninggalkan stasiun."

 _Terus awasi mereka Patchie._

"Baiklah Sougo san!"

"Um, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Shinpachi san?"

"Apa itu Hisashi kun?"

"Kenapa kita harus menggunakan _walkie talkie_ kalau kita cuma berdekatan, selain itu bukankah yang mengawasi terlalu banyak? Kupikir kita tidak memerlukan 6 orang untuk mengawasi satu pasangan saja?"

Ya. Saat ini yang mengawasi Kagura dan Dai ada 6 orang, Sougo, Kamui, Shinpachi, Gintoki, Umibozu, dan juga... Hisashi.

"Kupikir kau salah paham Hisashi kun.." kata Umibozu dengan hawa membunuhnya, "mereka bukanlah pasangan!!"

"Oi oi Hisashi kun, apakah kau tidak pernah melihat ladies four? Mata-mata di ladies four memang selalu memakai _walkie talkie_ bukan? Selain itu ini membuat kita.. itu lho.. terlihat keren." Kata Gintoki sambil menepuk pundak kanan Hisashi.

"Gin san, kau hanya ikut untuk menghindari ditagih uang sewa oleh Otose san bukan?" Shinpachi menatap malas Gintoki.

"Tentu saja tidak megane! Tidakkah kau mengerti seberapa penting Kagura bagiku, ia sudah seperti anakku sendiri!" Kata Gintoki beralasan.

"Ano baiklah aku paham.. tapi kenapa aku harus ikut di sini juga?" Tanya Hisashi sweatdrop melihat manusia-manusia aneh di depannya.

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah berjanji akan ikut bertanggung jawab waktu itu, iya kan Hisashi kun?" Sougo menatap Hisashi dengan tatapan sadisnya.

"Awalnya kupikir kau yang mengirimkan surat itu. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata kyojin yang mengirimkannya? Bahkan readers ff ini juga tidak ada menyangkanya."

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu jika para readers juga berpikir kalau aku yang mengirimkan surat, Okita san?"

"Feelingku 99,95 % mengatakan seperti itu." Kata Sougo tanpa ekspresi.

Hisashi hanya bisa menyerah jika tidak mau dibuang Sougo ke Laut Selatan. Lagipula insiden surat cinta ini memang tanggung jawabnya.

"Cek.. cek.. oi mereka sudah sampe _di sini._ "

 **-bersambung ke chapter 6-**

 **Yak bersambung wkwk Maaf chapter kali ini lagi ga asik. Author ada sedikit kesibukan, jadi Author berniat nggantungin readers dikit :v**

 **Untuk ch 6 kemungkinan nyeritain kencannya Kagura sama Dai chan.**

 **Seperti biasa ditunggu reviewnya yak. Mari ramaikan ff yg sepinya macam kuburan ini! Eiya ada yang mau ngasih saran scene buat ch 6 bsk ga? wkwk**


	8. ch 6

**My Cute Fiance**

Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik

Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam

cerita asli milik saya

main chara: Okita Sougo 17 y.o (sma kelas 2) Kagura 14 y.o (smp kelas 3)

Rate: T

Romance/comedy

Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan, drama

.

.

.

 _'Cek cek.. oi Leader sudah sampai di theme park.'_ "Oke, kita akan segera ke sana. Di mana posisi tepatnya, Zura?"

 _'Zura janai Katsura da!!'_

"Oi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu Zura! Di mana mere-"

 _'Zura janai Katsura da!!'_

"BODO AMAT ZURA!! NGAJAK BERANTEM NI BOCAH EMANG"

 _'Zura janai Katsura da!!'_

"TEMEE-"

"Di mana Kagura chan sekarang, Katsura kun?"

 _'Katsura janai Zura- eh salah.. ehem.. jadi Leader dan pacarnya sekarang sedang menuju restorant'_

"BILANG DARI TADI KEK ZURA!!"

 _'Oke.. "Dari tadi". Aku dah bilang tuh, Gintoki.'_

"E astaga ngelawak ya lu? Kaga lucu kampret!" Shinpachi menahan Gintoki yang sedang berusaha membanting walkitalkie -hasil ngutang Otose san- miliknya.

"Katsura kun.. Si kyojin itu bukan pacarnya Kagura chan!!!!"

Kini giliran Umibozu yang mengamuk. Kamui sebagai seorang anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tua, tidak mau melerai ayahnya. Ia lalu menonton sang ayah yang emosi sambil duduk makan kacang di tepi jalan.

"Are? Siapa itu Zura? Bukannya itu berarti anggota penguntitnya bertambah? Jika sudah sebanyak ini yg ikut apa aku benar2 dibutuhkan di sini?" Hisashi tidak habis pikir. Ia lalu menengok ke arah Sougo yang tengah memerhatikan orang-orang lain dengan tatapan malasnya.

Padahal tunangannya sendiri sedang berkencan dengan pria lain, tetapi ekspresi Okita san tidak terlihat khawatir. Padahal kalau di shoujo manga seharusnya dia lah tokoh utama yg paling cemburu hari ini. Pikir Hisashi yang kebanyakan baca manga shoujo.

"Wahh aku benar benar boleh pesan sesukaku Dai chan?"

"Ou! Tentu saja! Kan aku yg mengajakmu kencan, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab melayani sang gadis." Kata _Kyojin_ berbangga diri

"Hee.. kalau begitu aku mau pesan semua menu di sini aru."

"Apa? E-? Tunggu, kau serius Kagura? Itu banyak sekali lho"

"Iya. Aku lapar sekali aru, pagi ini cuma makan sepotong roti aja."

Dai hanya dapat mematung melihat Kagura -gebetannya- yang bertubuh kecil nan langsing ternyata punya nafsu makan sebesar _titan_. Dai beberapa kali ngeces saat memerhatikan Kagura menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Bagaimana tidak? Uang Dai sudah ia gunakan untuk membelikan makanan Kagura. Kini ia hanya dapat meminum air putih gratis yg sudah disediakan restoran untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Ahh kenyangnyaaaaa... Makasih Dai chan! Untung kau mau membayar makananku, jadi aku bisa kenyang aru." Kata kagura dengan senyum bahagianya sambil menepuk neput perutnya yg sedikit buncit -bkn karna hamil anak sougo- karena kekenyangan.

"Yah, aku bisa membayarimu makanan lagi kalau kau mau menikah denganku, Kagura" Kata Daichan malu malu

"Maaf Dai chan aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu aru. Walaupun sepertinya enak jika punya suami sepertimu yang selalu mau membayariku makan huh..." Kagura melamun membayangkan masa depannya

"Hee.. maaf saja jika aku tidak mau membayari makanmu, China."

Suara yg tak asing lagi membawa Kagura kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ia segera mencari arah asal datangnya suara tersebut. Kagura pun menemukan manusia yang sangat ia kenal duduk di meja belakangnya.

"Sadist?!"

"Aku tidak akan membuang buang uang saku dari aneue tersayangku hanya untuk membelikan makananan buat babi sepertimu."

"Temee.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini aru?! Kau pasti menguntitku ya, sialan?"

"Jangan menuduh orang seenak perutmumu sendiri, tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang bersama dengan seseorang sekarang? Benarkan, Zurako?" Kata Sougo sambil menatap wanita yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

"Zurako janai, Katsu- ehem Zurako desu."

Kagura menganga tunangannya kini tengah berada di theme park bersama dengan wanita besar di depannya?! Oh kami sama, apakah ini yang namanya perselingkuhan?!

"Yoshh.. sampai saat ini rencana telah berjalan lancar Gin san!"

'Kerja bagus Patsuan. Beri tau aku kode lg jika mereka sudah bergerak.'

"Baiklah Gin san"

- **flashback** -

 _"Karna sekarang Kagura sudah sampai di theme park kita harus segera bergegas ke sana juga!" Seru Gintoki sok-sokan memberi perintah._

 _"Kau benar sekali Gintoki kun aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar dai siapalah itu! Berani beraninya dia mengajak Kagura berkencan! Bahkan Sougo kun saja belum aku perbolehkan mengajak Kagura chan kencan!" Kata Umibozu sambil bergegas membawa payungnya._

 _"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali oyaji.. tidak kah kau tahu kalau Sougo kun sebenarnya diam2 sering mengajak imouto san berkencan? Itu sudah bukan hal baru lagi." Kata Kamui dengan senyum andalannya_

 _"Nani?! Benarkah itu Sougo kun?!" Kaget Umibozu._

 _"Maa maa.. jangan pikirkan itu dulu Papi~ Daripada itu, apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti? Mau patahkan kakinya, tangannya, atau lehernya sekalian?" Jawab Sougo dengan ekspresi datarnya._

 _"Oi percakapannya kok jadi sadist kaya gini?!" Shinpachi mulai bertsukkomi ria._

 _"Anoo.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

 _Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah manusia yang berbicara barusan._

 _"Hmm? Apalagi Hisashi kun? Dari tadi kau ijin dulu sebelum bertanya.. Langsung ngomong saja, ini bukan di kelas di mana setiap mau kencing harus ijin dulu ke guru, kau tahu?"_

 _"Aa baiklah. Um, setelah berada di lokasi Kagura san dan Dai san, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Hisashi gugup._

 _"Astaga dari tadi kau bingung masalah sepele seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas? Tentu saja kita ke sana akan... akan... are? Shinpachi, kita ke sana mau ngapain tadi?" Gintoki menengok ke arah Shinpachi sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung._

 _"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan kita lakukan Gin san?! Sudah kuduga kau ikut hanya untuk menghindari ditagih uang sewa oleh Otose san bukan?!"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak Patsuan! Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku ke sini demi masa depan Kagura juga?!"_

 _"Tenang lah Danna, biar aku yang menjawab pertanyaan Hisashi. Jadi Hisashi kun, hari ini kita akan membunuh temanmu yang bernama Dai siapalah itu." Sela Sougo._

 _"Jangan begitu, Sougo kun. Menurutku memukulnya sampai dia tak sadarkan diri sudah cukup." Kata Umibozu berusaha mengingatkan calon menantunya._

 _"Kalau aku lebih suka strategi mematahkan lehernya Sougo kun." Kata Kamui masih dengan senyumannya._

 _"Itu tidak buruk juga, onii san. Tapi sepertinya menyiksannya sedikit sebelum mati boleh juga."_

 _"Oiii kenapa kita balik ke percakapan sadist lagi?! Ini bahkan lebih sadist daripada yang tadi!! Sebaiknya kita lupakan rencana2 menyeramkan tadi, kalau tidak mau ditangkap polisi!!"_

 _"Tenang saja megane, aku calon polisi kok." Kata Sougo dengan datarnya._

 _"Kalau 'calon' berarti kau belum jd polisi kan Sougo san?! Selain itu mana ada calon polisi yang merencanakan pembunuhan orang?!"_

 _Shinpachi berusaha mengatur napasnya lagi. Dia terlanjur termakan emosi karna bersama dengan orang2 somplak bin sadis._

 _"Omong2 soal rencana, apakah kita ada rencana untuk membuntuti Kagura san, Shinpachi san?"_

 _"Hah rencana? Kalau dipikir pikir kita... tidak punya... " Shinpachi terdiam, ia mulai menyadari bahwa mereka tidak memiliki rencana sama sekali hari itu. "Benar juga! Kita tidak punya rencana sama sekali?!"_

 _"Sudah kubilang, kita tinggal membunu-"_

 _"Kau diam saja Sougo san!!"_

 _"Tenanglah Shinpachi kun, bukankah kita tinggal membuntuti saja? Apa yang susah?"_

 _"Kita tidak bisa Umibozu san, tanpa rencana yang bagus kita pasti gampang ketahuan, selain itu ada beberapa kasus di mana kesalahan penguntit menyebabkan pasangan justru tambah mesra!"_

 _"Wat?! Benarkah itu Shinpachi kun?!" Umibozu terkaget setelah mendengar bacotan Shinpachi._

 _"Di mana kau tau kasus seperti itu Shinpachi?" Tanya Gintoki heran._

 _"Dari Ladies Four, Gin san."_

 _"Jadi kau cuma liat dari Ladies Four huh, Shinpachi?" Gintoki hanya dapat nepuk jidat mendengar jawaban polos dari anak buahnya tersebut._

 _"Ck.. seharusnya aku mengajak Kondo san. Profesional penguntit seperti dia pasti bisa memberikan kita masukan, sayang hari ini dia ada jadwal menguntit Anee san." Sahut Sougo kesal._

 _"Hahh?!! Jadi saat aku pergi Gorilla itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati kakakku?! Sial kau Okita san, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"_

 _"Minna san aku punya ide!" Seru Hisashi memecah keributan yang baru saja terjadi, dan membuat semua mata yang semula sibuk mericuh menengok kepadanya._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita bagi beberapa tim, masing-masing 2 orang dengan tugas berbeda-beda?"_

 _"wah benar jugaa! Ide bagus Hisashi kun!" Puji Shinpachi._

 _"He.. berarti ada 3 tim kah.." gumam Kamui_

 _"Tidak, dengan zura kita menjadi 4 tim" kata Gintoki_

 _'Zura janai, Katsura da!'_

 _"Buset masih denger aja lu Zura!" Gintoki langsung garcep mematikan walkietalki yang menghubungkannya dengan Katsura._

 _"Yah.. sebenarnya aku hanya bisa memberi saran sampai situ sih. Aku tidak punya rencana lebih spesifiknya." Sahut Hisashi lagi, sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal._

 _"Hmm.. sepertinya aku ada ide bagus" Sahut Shinpachi dengan riang._

- **flashback end** -

Di dalam cafe, Kagura masih menatap tajam Wanita yg duduk satu meja dengan Sougo.

"Sougo kun, siapa anak perempuan itu?" Tanya Zurako dengan wajah sok bingung

"Hanya kenalan saja Zurako, tak usah hiraukan dia." Kata Sougo sambil menyesap kopi yg barusan ia beli.

"Ohh.. dan siapa pemuda tampan yang sedang bersama gadis itu?" Tanya Zurako lagi.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya mereka sedang berkencan. Mungkin mereka kekasih? Ah ah aku iri sekali melihat pasangan MESRA seperti mereka." Kata Sougo menekankan kata 'mesra' sambil menatap sinis Kagura.

Dai chan hanya dpt tersipu malu saat mendengar pertanyaan dan jawaban dari Zurako dan Sougo. Sementara Kagura terbakar emosi karna provokasi dari Sougo barusan.

"Are? Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu chihuahua kun? Kau cemburu aru ka?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu China musume."

"Sepertinya kalian berdua akrab sekali Sou kun" sahut Zurako sambil tersenyum. "Oiya, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan double date dengan Kagura san saja?"

Kalimat dari Zurako berhasil membuat Kagura tersentak kaget.

"Asal itu mau Zurako aku ngikut saja." Kata Sougo. "Bagaimana denganmu _kyojin_ kun?"

"Yahh.. tidak apa-apa sih."

Sebenarnya Dai chan kurang suka ide itu karna waktunya berduaan dengan Kagura menjadi terganggu, tetapi double date sepertinya lebih aman pada kantongnya. Dengan itu mereka tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lama di restoran, dan Kagura tidak akan pesan aneh2. _Toh,_ kalau Kagura pengen sesuatu, Dai bisa minjem duit Sougo dulu.

Kagura tercengang. Ia seakan melihat orang lain dari diri Okita Sougo. Apakah ia benar-benar Sougo? Sougo yang biasanya bukanlah tipe penurut yang mau mengikuti seluruh keinginan wanita. Paling tidak itulah Sougo yang bersama Kagura selama ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" Zurako berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu langsung memegang tangan Sougo.

Kagura hanya dapat memerhatikan mereka, tidak percaya.

"Kagura? Kagura!! Oii Kaguraaaa!!!"

Dai memanggil Kagura, berusaha membuyarkan gadis China tersebut dari lamunannya.

Sougo yang melihat hal tersebut lalu memamerkan senyum sadisnya. Ia lalu mendekati Kagura dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. "Apa yang kau perhatikan China, lihat pacarmu memanggilmu dari tadi."

"Huh?" Pipi Kagura menjadi merona merah atas tindakan Sougo barusan.

"Uhh jangan merona hanya karna Sadist itu sialaannn" Batin Kagura sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

Melihat Dai chan yang telah menunggunya, Kagura langsung berdiri dan menggenggam tangan pemuda raksasa itu.

 _"Lihat saja kau dasar sadist temeee.. Aku juga bisa bermesraan dengan pria lain di depanmu."_

 _"Lihat saja China, aku akan menghancurkan kencanmu."_

 _"Yap begitulah rencananya!" Seru Shinpachi._

 _"Wow Hebat juga rencanamu Patsuan." Puji Gintoki antara ikhlas dan tidak ikhlas._

 _"Omong2 apakah kau sudah membagi timnya Kamui san?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Ini dia hasilnya." Kamui lalu memperlihatkan hasil tulisannya pada kelompok penguntit seperjuangan tersebut._

 _Tim 1: Sougo KAMPRET, Katsura_

 _Tim 2: Shinpachi, Kamui_

 _Tim 3: Hage oyaji, Gintoki_

 _Tim 4: Elizabeth, Hisashi_

 _"Namaku tidak ada Kampretnya, akuto." Kata Sougo kesal saat menatap namanya yang sengaja ditulis salah._

 _"Bahkan kamu menulis nama papimu dengan sebutan Hage huh, Kamui kun?" Ujar Umibozu sambil nangis alay._

 _"Are? Siapa itu Elizabeth? Member penguntit baru?" Hisashi tambah pusing membayangkan kelompok penguntitnya bertambah 1 orang gila lagi._

 _"Yoshh ayo kita mulai sekarang misi pembuntutan imouto-san-cuma-cinta-Kamui-kun sekarang!"_

 _"Kenapa misi ini terdengar seperti misi siscon garis keras btw?"_

 _- **ch 6 bersambung** -_

 ** _Maaf belum sampe bagian Okikagu :""))) sabar ya readers sekalian.. Reviewnya sama fav nya ditunggu yaa_**


	9. ch 7

**My Cute Fiance**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo 17 y.o (sma kelas 2) Kagura 14 y.o (smp kelas 3)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

 _._

 _._

Kagura berdiri mematung di depan wahana yang paling ia benci. Sebenarnya ia berusaha menghindari wahana ini selama double date nya hari itu berlangsung. Tapi apa daya, jika saja tidak ada orang-orang kampret yang membujuk si sadist Sougo dan pasangan kampretnya, pasti Kagura masih dapat tersenyum tenang sambil menikmati sukonbu yang ia bawa.

"Hei 2 pasangan di sana!" Seorang pria berambut perak dan berkumis panjang memanggil duo pasangan OkiZura dan DaiKagu.

 **(Cia otp baru cia/slap/maaf author males jelasin panjang lebar jd disingkat aja)**

"Sepertinya kalian baru saja masuk theme park ini ya?" Tanya si pria rambut silver.

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Dai mulai membuka suara. "Ossan, bagaimana kau-"

"Karna baru saja masuk, kalian harus segera mencoba wahana itu!" Lanjut sang pria tanpa memotong kata2 dari Dai.

"Kenapa kita harus naik itu? Ossan apakah kau SPG atau semacamnya aru ka?" Kagura bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku turis mancan negara yg kebetulan pergi ke theme park ini lalu kebetulan mencoba wahana itu dan kebetulan ketagihan dengan wahana itu dan aku kebetulan bertemu kalian, jadi aku sangat merekomendasikan wahana itu untuk kalian!" Curhat si pria.

"Bukankah kau terlalu banyak mengatakan 'kebetulan' ossan? Itu sangat menjeng-"

Belum selesai Dai berbicara kini omongannya sudah dipotong lagi. "Untuk seorang turis mancan negara bukankah bahasa jepangmu begitu lancar ossan?" Tanya Kagura kembali.

"What? Of course no! Tadiy acku hanya terbhawa ssuasanach sajach." Kata si pria dengan logat sok bule.

Kagura menatap tajam pria rambut silver ubanan itu. Sementara sang pria mulai banjir keringat dingin ketika Kagura terlihat mulai menaruh curiga padanya.

"Sugoi aru! Sadist, pria ini benar-benar turis mancan negara aru! Aku sampai tidak paham apa yang barusan ia katakan!"

"Barusan dia masih bicara dengan bahasa Jepang, aho! Daripada itu China, jika kau sedang dalam double date, tidak bagus mengajak bicara pasangan orang sementara kau membiarkan terdiam."

"Cih.. Jangan terlalu pede chihuahua."

"A-aku tidak mereka dicuekin oleh Kagura kok! Oi Kagura jangan dengarkan omongon pria kurang ajar itu." Dai berusaha membela Kagura.

Kagura segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau melihat Sougo saat ini. Kata-kata dari pria sadist tadi benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

Pria silver merasakan suasana yang berat antara 2 pasangan tersebut, ia lalu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ouch yes, aku ackan memwanggil temwanq. Come here Michael!" Kata sang pria sambil mengayun ayunkan tangannya.

Muncullah seorang pria tua dengan kepala botak dan berjenggot lebat. Sang pria langsung merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak pria silver. Ia lalu berkata, "Kalian harus mencoba wahana itu!! Wahana itu benar-benar rock n roll!

"Gayamu itu yang tidak rock n roll ossan. Selain itu benarkah namamu Michael? Menurutku nama Ike san lebih cocok untukmu." Batin Kagura menatap malas 2 pria yang sedari tadi berusaha membujuk mereka.

"Wah sepertinya menyenangkan, tapi maaf dari pada menghabiskan uang untuk adrenalin buatan seperti itu, aku lebih suka terjun dari tebing saja. Selain itu terjun dari tebing tidak butuh biaya" balas Zurako beralasan.

"Ka-kau sering terjun dr tebing, Zurako san?!" Tanya Dai kaget.

"Kalau soal biaya tak usah dipikirkan nyonya. Kita kebetulan mempunyai 4 tiket pas untuk kalian!" Rayu si pria botak sambil menyodorkan tiket yang ia maksud kepada Zurako.

"Oh gratis ya. Baiklah kita mau. Benarkan Sou kun?" Zurako mulai tersenyum ceria.

"Yah.. dari awal aku memang tertarik sih." Jawab Sougo santai.

"Tidaaakkk!!!! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bukankah ini aneh aru? Tiba-tiba saja 2 orang tidak jelas itu menghampiri kita dengan membawa tiket yang jumlahnya pas untuk kita. Bukankah kebetulan semacam itu hampir mustahil aru?"

"Bukankah kau terlalu paranoid, China? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut naik wahana ini?"

"Si-siapa bilang aku takut konoyaro! Selain itu kau harus menanyakan persetujuan Dai chan juga aru! Nee Dai chan, bukankah kau tidak nyaman naik wahana ini?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku justru i-ingin sekali naik wahana ini! Sepertinya seru." Kata Dai dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sebenarnya Dai juga tidak menyukai wahanan itu, tapi tentu saja Dai ingin terlihat keren di depan gadis yang ia suka.

"Sepertinya kita sudah setuju China." Kata Sougo sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya.

Kagura masih saja terdiam membayangkan beberapa menit lagi ia akan naik wahana yang paling ia benci. Dan wahana tersebut adalah... roller coaster.

Bukannya kagura penakut, tetapi ia memiliki pengalaman tak menyenangkan dengan roller coaster.

Kejadian ini terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Setelah kekenyangan saat menghabiskan stok makanan di restoran keluarga daerah itu, Kagura dan Kamui langsung bergegas menuju wahana roller coaster. Awalnya Kagura merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya dapat merasakan wahana yang sudah lama ia dambakan ini. Tetapi kelamaan Kagura menjadi pusing, mungkin karna kebanyakan makan, Kagura merasa isi perutnya ingin keluar. Kagura akhirnya muntah dan mengenai Kamui yang berada disampingnya. Sungguh waktu itu Kamui sebenernya pengen nampol, tapi namanya sayank adek kan ya..

Wajah Kagura semakin pucat jika mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Are? China wajahmu pucat sekali. Jangan bilang kau beneran takut naik roller coaster?" Suara Sougo memecah lamunan Kagura.

"Tak usah munafik sadisto. Kau sudah mengerti hal ini dari awal tapi kau tetap saja memilih wahana ini aru.." balas Kagura kesal.

"Jika aku berkencan denganmu tentu aku akan menghindari roller coaster, tapi sayang sekali sekarang aku sedang pergi dengan Zurako, jadi prioritasku adalah dia."

"Karna itu kubilang kau munafik aru!! Saat bersamaku kau juga tidak pernah menjadikanku prioritasmu aru!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu bakayaro?! Aku cuma mau bilang lebih baik kau bertunangan dengan Zurako saja aru!" Teriak Kagura, emozi. Kini semua mata yang berada di sekitar sana mulai tertuju pada okikagu.

 _'Tunangan dengan Katsura? Amit-amit'_ batin Sougo menahan jijik.

"Pelankan suaramu China, ini bukan opera sabun kau tahu?"

"Bodo amat aru! Selain itu kenapa aku harus antri bersamamu aru?!"

"Orang yang langsung terpisah saat kita masuk antrian lebih baik diam saja."

"Kau tahu..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah bisa melepaskan tanganku aru"

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari gadis Chinanya, Sougo justru semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Kalau di lepas orang sepertimu pasti langsung hilang."

"Huh?! Aku akan membunuhmu sadisto!!"

Ketika okikagu sibuk berdebat tanpa mereka sadari jatah waktu mereka menaiki roller coaster sudah tiba.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk denganmu aru?"

"Tak usah sok jual mahal China, aku tahu kau senang."

"Cih jangan kepedean sadist. Jika saja seat di tempat Dai chan muat untuk 2 orang, aku pasti duduk di sana aru."

"Salah sendiri.. Siapa yang menyuruhmu kencan dengan titan seperti dia?"

"Kau sendiri ditinggalkan oleh Zurako aru."

"Bukannya ditinggal, aku hanya kehilangan jejak dia karna harus mencari monster yang tersesat tadi."

"Temeee kau menghinaku-"

"Ah... roller coasternya sudah bergerak."

Merasakan kereta roller coaster yang mulai bergerak naik, tubuh Kagura mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, wajahnya bertambah pucat, bibirnya pecah-pecah tanda panas dalam/ga gitu juga

'Mampus aru.' Batin Kagura.

Terlihat 3 pria berambut silver, botak, dan gondrong sedang berkumpul di bawah wahana roller coaster.

"Kerja bagus, Zura." Kata pria rambut silver

"Zura janai, Zurako da!" Seru si pria gondrong

"Oi oi kau masih mendalami peranmu, Zura?" Tanya pria rambut silver lagi.

"Btw di misi penyamaran ini kenapa aku harus memakai jenggot palsu? Sepertinya akan lebih enak kalau pakai rambut palsu yang panjang seperti Katsura kun." Protes si pria botak.

"Otou san, ini bukan rambut palsu!!" Kata si pria gondrong yang ternyata merupakan Katsura.

"Oi hage, kau tidak boleh protes soal itu, kau tahu botak adalah identitasmu di anime gintama ini."

"Kenapa kau ungkit kebotakan jadi identitasku sialan?! Waktu aku muda aku juga pernah punya rambut yang jauh lebih banyak darimu!"

"Tak usah ungkit ungkit masa lalu pak tua"

Pria botak (umibozu) dan pria silver (gintoki) pun mulai jambak2an.

 **/jangan nanya author klo umibozu yang dijambak apaan**

Katsura hanya bisa memerhatikan pertengkaran unfaedah 2 manusia tadi.

 _'Cek cek.. Katsura san? Bagaimana keadaan di sana.'_

"Ahh Shinpachi kun!" Katsura segera mengambil walkie talkie-nya, ia lalu menengok ke wahana roller coaster. "Tentu saja leader masih di roller...coater?"

"EH MEREKA SUDAH TIDAK ADA!"

 _'Ka-Katsura san?'_

"Kau ini ribut sekali Zura!"

"Gintoki! Otousan! Kita kehilangan jejak Leader dan Okita kun! Sekarang antriannya sudah berkurang lagi, berarti mereka sudah turun dari roller coaster!"

Gintoki dan Umibozu yang baru saja menyadari hal tersebut hanya bisa menganga.

"Kalau jalan yang cepat China!" Seru Sougo pada Kagura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Jalan pelan2 saja aru, kita tidak sedang dikejar apapun aru ne." Sahut Kagura lemas.

"Ck, kau payah seka-"

Sougo menoleh kebelakang hendak mengejek Kagura, tetapi justru saat itu ia melihat gadisnya hampir terjatuh ke depan. Dengan cepat Sougo menarik gadis itu ke tubuhnya, mengistirahatkan kepala gadis China itu di dada bidangnya. Si gadis mencengkram erat baju di dada Sougo. Seluruh tubuh gadis tersebut bergemetar. Tanpa sadar kini tangan Sougo ikut bergerak mendekap gadis itu erat.

Sougo terus saja memperhatikan gadis dalam dekapannya, tetapi Kagura tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau sebenci itu dengan roller coaster?" Bisik Sougo di telinga Kagura.

"Ou sangat benci, tapi aku jauh lebih membencimu aru!" Balas Kagura dengan suara yang ikut bergetar.

"Untuk seseorang yang membenciku, bukankah kau memelukku terlalu erat, China?" Kata Sougo, masih dengan cara berbisik di telinga Kagura.

"Jangan salah paham aru! Aku tidak memelukmu, aku hanya berpegangan padamu aru. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus bertanggung jawab karna memaksaku naik wahana bodoh itu aru!"

"Baiklah, babi ku." Jawab Sougo dengan suara yang rendah. Kini bibir Sougo tengah mencium lembut daun telinga Kagura.

Menyadari perilaku dari Sougo wajah Kagura kini memerah

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sadist?!" Kagura memegangi telinganya yang menjadi korban pelecehan (?) Sougo.

"Akhirnya kau menatap wajahku huh China.. Daritadi aku ingin melihat wajah babimu sehabis turun dari roller coaster HAHA"

Sougo kini menampilkan wajah sadis andalannya.

Kagura yang merasa dibodohi langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pangeran planet sadis tersebut. Ia lalu mengarahkan pukulan sayang ke wajah pria tersebut. Tapi sang pria dapat menghindari pukulan itu dengan mudah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil babi aru, dasar sadis sialan?!"

Sougo tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis China nya sekarang sudah kembali sehat. Dua sejoli itu pun melanjutkan pertengkaran yang sudah sangat mereka rindukan.

"Bukankah sekarang hubungan mereka sudah membaik." Katsura tersenyum melihat pasangan okikagu di balik pepohonan taman bermain tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sementara itu, 2 rekan Katsura...

"Sialan kau Sougo kun, berani beraninya kau curi-curi kesempatan di saat-saat seperti ini!" Papi Kagura, Umibozu menatap moment Okikagu di depannya dengan mata nanar.

"Si sadist sialan, bisa bisa nya dia memanggil Kagura dengan sebutan babi! Itu kurang lengkap, seharusnya ia memanggil Kagura 'si babi rakus'" kata Gintoki dengan wajah sebal.

 _'Itu justru lebih buruk, Gin san!'_ Teriak Shinpachi dari walkie talkie.

Di lain tempat, Dai yang sudah terlupakan, mulai kebingungan mencari Kagura. Daritadi ia sudah berkeliling taman bermain demi mencari teman kencannya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Karena capek mencari, Dai berhenti di kawasan yang cukup luas. Kawasan itu dipenuhi oleh kostum maskot taman bermain dan anak-anak yang tengah berfoto dengan maskot tadi.

Dai memerhatikan sekelilingnya untuk mencari tempat duduk, ketika seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Ibu lihat!! Ada maskot baru dari anime Sh*ngeki no kyojin!"

"Ebuset ngawur aja, Aku bukan maskot dek!" Sebal Dai sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan sang anak.

"Huh? Kalau bukan maskot kenapa pake kostum?" Tanya si anak polos.

"Aku tidak pakai kostum, tidak kah kau lihat wajah tampanku ini? Daripada raksasa aku ini seorang pangeran! Ujar Dai berbangga diri."

"Uwwaaaaaaa ibu aku takut, ada raksasa di dunia nyata." Sang anak menangis sekencang kencangnya sambil menarik narik baju orang yang bersamanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan ibumu, panggil aku ayah." Kata orang itu kesal.

Setelah anak gaje dan orang tuanya itu pergi, Dai menghela napas lelah. Hari ini dia gagal menghabiskan waktu dengan Kagura, dan hari sudah semakin sore. Dai hendak pulang, ketika sebuah tangan menariknya lagi.

"Apalagi?! Sudah dibilang aku bukan maskot anime sh*ngeki no kyojin, meski mukaku emang mirip lev* sih."

"Aku tahu, kau bukan lev* kok, Dai san." Sahut seseorang yang menarik tangan Dai barusan.

"Hi-hisashi!" Dai segera menoleh ke arah tangan tersebut ketika mendengar suara teman baiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Senyuman Dai luntur ketika melihat makhluk besar, putih, dengan muka mirip bebek yang berada di hadapannya. Bukanlah temannya yang bernama Hisashi.

"Ah, maaf aku salah orang" Kata Dai lalu membalikkan badannya kembali.

"Tunggu Dai san, ini memang aku, Hisashi! Hari ini aku bekerja sebagai maskot di taman bermain ini" Kata seseorang yang terdengar dari balik maskot tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kau Hisashi!" Kini muka kyojin terlihat ceria kembali. "Btw yang kau pakai itu maskot apa?"

"Elizabeth." Jawab Hisashi singkat

"Elizabeth? Aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Elizabeh. Pokoknya Elizabeth." Jawab Hisashi yang sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti apa itu Elizabeth. "Oiya, bisakah kau membantuku membagikan balon ini pada orang-orang, Dai san?"

"Tapi aku sedang kencan-"

"Tolong, sebentar sajaa" pinta Hisashi memelas.

Dai akhirnya pasrah karna bujukan dari sahabatnya.

"Baiklah Dai san, aku akan ke daerah barat, sementara kau bisa mulai dengan dua orang di sana." Hisashi menunjuk 2 pria yang sedang duduk di kursi pinggir taman.

Mereka adalah pria berambun silver dengan kumis yang panjang dan pria botak dengan jenggot lebat.

Tunggu dulu, mereka kan 2 ossan tadi!

"Oh! Kau ckan titan yang tadich! Lihyat Michael, dya titan yang tadich!" Seru pria rambut silver pada teman di sampingnya.

"Ossan, ambillah balon ini"

"What?! Apackah dya baruw sajha melyamar kita Thomas?!" Kini giliran pria botak yang berkomentar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak rekannya.

"Bukannya melamar ossan! Aku hanya membagikan balon gratis. Ambillah salah satu."

"Oh bilangs dari tadich dungs! Kalaw begitcu, temanku ini maw balon hijau." Kata si rambut silver.

Dai lalu memberikan balon hijau kepada sang pria botak. Tetapi saat balon itu dipegang oleh sang pria, balon tersebut tiba2 meledak, dan membuat muka pria botak, gosong. Sang pria malang itu juga terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"Omg bertahanlah Thomas!!" Pria rambut silver mulai menangis histeris.

"Ossan, bukannya Thomas itu namamu? Dia kan namanya Michael"

"Kau sungguh tidak berperasaan anak muda! Saat ini Michael sedang terluka tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Logat bule mu luntur ossan!"

"Lagipula ini semua salahmu karna memberi kami balon hijau! Kau kan tahu sendiri lagu 'meletus balon hijau derr'"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMINTA BALON ITU OSSAN!"

"Pokoknya aku akan melaporkanmu pada manager taman bermain ini!"

Tiba-tiba seorang kacamata datang mendatangi mereka. Kacamata itu terlihat tampan menggunakan setelan jas warna biru dan tak lupa memakai manusia dengan merk Shinpachi.

"Saya manager taman bermain. Ada keributan apa ini?" Si kacamata menatap Dai dengan intens.

"Manager, dia telah mengebom teman saya! Dia sangatlah berbahaya, kau harus mengamankannya. Aku curiga dia sindikat teroris!" Kata pria silver sambil menunjuk nujuk Dai.

"Tunggu sebentar manager, aku bukanlah karyawan di sini!" Bela Dai.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak alasan, dan segera ikuti aku Dai kun!" Perintah si kacamata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, manager?"

"Sebagai seorang manager tentu aku hapal semua nama anak buahku."

"Aku bukan anak buahmu." Sahut Dai yang mulai pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Sadist, kakiku capek aru!" Kagura menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sougo, berusaha menarik perhatian pria itu.

"Kau pikir kakiku tidak capek juga, China? Jika kau capek jalan dengan kaki, gunakan tanganmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa aru. Daritadi kau memegang tanganku aru."

"Kalau tidak begini nanti kau tersesat, China. Aku hanya tak mau kerepotan."

"Bodo amat Sadist, aku capek. Gendong aku sekarang!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaika dengan cara biasa, China? Kalau aku kalah aku akan menggendongmu. Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus menggendongku."

"Hmph siapa takut sadisto!"

Shinpachi mengajak Dai chan ke tempat yang sepi.

Merasa bertanggung jawab pada nyawa orang, keringat Dai bercucuran semakin deras.

"Jadi Dai kun, apakah kau sadar tingkah lakumu barusan itu salah?"

"Ta-tapi manager sudah kubilang, aku bukan-"

"Tidak ada tapi2an Dai kun! Pokoknya kau akan aku beri hukuman-"

BRUAKK

Belum selesai Shinpachi berbicara, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara tembok rubuh.

Dari reruntuhan tembok itulah muncul seorang laki-laki berambut panjang vermilion, dengan baju abu2 berdesain sama dengan baju milik Shinpachi.

Laki-laki itu bergegas mendatangi Shinpachi dan Dai yang diam membisu sambil membawa rantai sepeda penuh darah yang ia gunakan untuk tawuran barusan. Sang laki-laki terlihat semakin menakutkan dengan senyuman psycopatnya

"Oh~ Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga Dai kun. Bagaimana kencannya dengan imouto san? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"I-i-i-imouto san?" Tanya Dai gugup bin kebingungan

"Tunggu dulu Kamui san, kau benar benar menghancurkan rencana kita kau tahu?" Kata shinpachi berusaha menenangkan kakak sisconnya Kagura.

"Justru kita harus sudahi rencana konyol ini Shinpachi kun, berpura pura sangatlah melelahkan."

"Kau bahkan belum memainkan peranmu, tolong jangan bilang ini melelahkan, Kamui san!"

"Ano.. siapa itu imouto san?"

"Kagura. Salam kenal Dai kun, aku kakaknya Kagura. Bukankah aku dan Kagura mirip?"

"Kakak Kagura? Berarti kau calon kakak iparku?" Kini mata Dai berbinar binar ketika melihat Kamui. Asalkan restu dari kakaknya dapet, dapetin adeknya jd lebih gampang lah..

"Huh? Kakak iparmu? Maaf Dai kun, jadi kakak ipar dari polisi gadungan itu saja aku sudah tidak sudi, apalagi menjadi kakak iparmu."

"Polisi gadungan? Siapa?" Tanya Dai bingung.

Shinpachi yang melihat keadaan membingungkan tersebut mulai buka bicara.

"Karna sudah terlanjur terbongkar, aku akan memberitahumu yang sebenarnya Dai kun. Dari kecil, Kagura chan adalah gadis yang sangat berharga bagi kami. Kami selalu memanjakannya dan menjaganya penuh kasih sayang. Karna itu, kami sebagai keluarga Kagura chan tidak suka mendengar lamaran egoismu itu, Dai kun. Kau ingat pria botak dengan jenggot tebal tadi? Dia adalah ayah Kagura chan."

"Apa? Jadi Pria tadi ayah Kagura? Kenapa dia ke sini?" Kaget Dai

"Beliau ke sini karena mencemaskan anaknya. Kau ingat pria berambut silver dengan kumis panjang?"

"Ya.. ja-jangan bilang dia ibunya Kagura?!" Kaget Dai (2)

"Bukan! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Dai kun?! Ehem.. dia adalah ayah angkat Kagura chan, dan dia ke sini untuk menghindari ditagih- eh maksudku, karna dia mengkhawatirkan masa depan Kagura chan!"

"Sekarang dihadapanmu ada Kamui san sebagai kakaknya Kagura chan, dan aku sebagai kakak angkatnya Kagura chan. Dan langsung ke intinya saja ya, Dai kun, Kami tidak suka kau melamar Kagura chan!!"

Pidato Shinpachi barusan menciptakan keheningan di tempat itu. Mungkin saja kata demi kata milik Shinpachi berhasil menerobos masuk ke hati Dai dan Kamui.

Kamui yang semula terdiam kini berjalan menghampiri Shinpachi. Ia lalu menepuk bahu si megane. Dengan senyuman penuh haru, Kamui mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi kun kata-katamu bagus sekali." Puji Kamui.

"Ka-Kamui san." Shinpachi mulai berlinang air mata bangga.

"Tapi Kau salah satu hal." Kata Kamui lagi

"Eh?"

"Kakaknya Kagura cuma aku seorang!"

"Ha-hai.. maafkan aku."

"Jalan lebih cepat sadisto!!"

"Diamlah China."

"Hei, kau cowok kan? Bahkan Sadaharu jalannya lebih cepat darimu aru!"

"Bodo amat baka China, kalau ga terima jalan sendiri aja sana."

"HAHA! Tidak mau aru. Salah sendiri kau kalah jankenpon tadi!"

- **flashback** -

 _"Yeay aku menang aru!!"_

 _"Tunggu dulu China, milikmu batu sementara milikku gunting. Seharusnya aku yang menang!"_

 _"Hah? Teori dari mana itu sadist? Aku tak akan tertipu aru!"_

 _"Tidak, jika kau berikan aku gunting, aku akan membuktikan kalau gunting dapat memotong batu!"_

 _"Siapa yang peduli dengan teorimu sadist!"_

 _Tanpa basa basi Kagura langsung mengambil posisi gendong di punggung sougo._

- **flashback end** -

"Pokoknya kalau besok tulang punggungku bengkok ke depan, kau yang harus tanggung jawab, China."

"Belikan aku es krim itu sadist!"

"Oi apa kau mendengarkanku China?" Ujar Sougo sebal. "Lagian kalau tak punya duit ga usah macam2"

"Kalau duit ada kok aru. Lihat isi dompet ini masih banyak aru. Dompet orang kaya memang beda aru ne."

"Woe lu ngambil dompet gue ya cewek cabe?! Pantesan dari tadi jajan terus tapi duitnya ga abis-abis! Kembalikan temee!!"

Sougo berusaha mengambil dompet yang dicuri oleh tuyul * **coret** * tunangannya.

Saat mereka sibuk bermesraan (baca: pukul-pukulan), tiba-tiba turun hujan. Okikagu pun segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Sougo dan kagura berteduh di tempat duduk yang memiliki atap di atasnya. Terkadang tetesan air hujan masih saja mengenai mereka karena atap tempat itu bocor. Hal ini menyebabkan pengunjung yang berteduh di sana hanya sedikit.

Sougo terus memerhatikan Kagura yang terlihat tengah kedinginan. Baju Kagura bertambah basah karna ikut tertetesi air hujan dari atap yg bocor.

"Dingin sekali huh, China. Apakah kau masih butuh jaket?" tanya Sougo memecah keheningan antara mereka.

Kagura menatap Sougo bingung, ia lalu menghela napas. Kagura mulai mencopot jaket yg ia pakai dan menyodorkannya pada Sougo.

"Kau payah sekali jadi pria aru! Kalau mau pinjem jaket bilang langsung saja aru!" Keluh Kagura.

Sungguh sekarang Sougo telah kehilangan kata kata. Begonya Kagura kumat.

"Cih.." Sougo berdecak kesal. Ia lalu mencopot jaketnya dan melemparkannya pada kepala Kagura.

"Justru kau yang keliatan kedinginan aho. Pria sepertiku tidak membutuhkan jaket darimu" Ujar Sougo dengan nada yang lembut, ia lalu mengambil jaketnya lagi dan memasangkannya dengan benar di tubuh Kagura. "Pasang dengan benar, China musume. Paling tidak itu akan sedikit menghangatkanmu."

"Sa-sadist.."Terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Kagura.

"Aku tidak mau aru. Jaketmu bau sepertimu. Menjijikkan aru!" Sahut Kagura datar sambil berusaha melepas jaket milik Sougo.

"Kalau kau melepas jaket itu aku akan membuatmu mengganti semua uang yang kau curi dari dompetku." Ancam Sougo

Tanpa membantah Kagura langsung memakai jaket Sougo kembali. "Jaketmu juga basah aho. Ini juga dingin."

"Baiklah aku akan menghangatkanmu." Sougo memeluk Kagura erat. Menenggelamkan kepala sang gadis di dadanya. "Babiku manja sekali sih.." kata Sougo sambil menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Kagura.

"Aku membencimu aru. Mati saja sana."

"Tidak berpengaruh China. Aku bisa mendengar jelas detak jantungmu yang menggila." Sougo dapat merasakan tangan Kagura yang mencengkram erat baju belakangnya.

"Jangan bicara seakan hanya aku saja yang seperti itu Sadist. Aku juga dapat mendengar suara detak jantungmu aru."

"Itu tandanya aku masih hidup China." Bisik Sougo pada telinga sang gadis. "Omong-omong bagaimana kabar pacarmu si titan tadi?"

"Dia bukan pacarku aru! Karna kau dia pulang duluan aru."

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain untuk kesalahanmu sendiri, China."

"Itu jelas-jelas salahmu aru. Daritadi kau yang menarik tanganku sehingga aku terpisah dari Dai chan aru!"

"Aku hanya membantumu berpisah darinya, China. Bukankah kau bilang merindukanku kemarin?" Kata Sougo berusaha menggoda gadisnya.

Kagura yang sebal memukul pelan dada Sougo. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu aru!"

Sougo terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu gadis dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu memang selalu mengatakan rasa bencinya pada Sougo, tapi ekspresi wajahnya, tingkah lakunya, bahkan degupan jantungnya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan nyata sang gadis.

Karna godaan Sougo tadi, kini Kagura tengah memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Dengan perlahan, Sougo menggapai kedua pipi Kagura dengan tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"China, sebenarnya ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu."

"Ada apa sadist?" Kagura menatap Sougo bingung karna ekspresi Sougo yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius.

"Tidak jadi. Ah hujannya sudah reda. Sudah waktunya babi kembali ke kandangnya. Ayo kita kembali, aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Sougo kembali dengan nada datarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagura.

"Mati saja sana Chihuahua" jawab Kagura sebal sambil menerima uluran tangan Sougo.

"Maaf saja Dai kun, aku tidak bisa memberikan Imouto san kepadamu. Karna bagiku kebahagiannya prioritas terbesar seorang kakak." Kamui berkata sambil menampilkan senyumannya

"Kalau membahagiakan Kagura, aku yakin bisa onii san!"

Senyuman yang awalnya menghiasi wajah tampan Kamui, kini luntur. Ia menatap tajam Dai dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa, Dai kun. Meski tidak ikhlas aku hanya akan menyerahkan adik tersayangku pada laki2 yang bisa membahagiakannya saja. Dan laki2 itu bukan kau, tapi si polisi gila gadungan bin sadis."

Kata Kamui lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi Dai yang masih kebingungan.

"Oi megane?" Panggil Dai pada Shinpachi

"Siapa yang kau panggil megane, Dai kun?!" Kesal Shinpachi.

"Siapa polisi gila yang dari tadi kakak ipar bicarakan?" Tanya Dai.

"Kau sudah memanggilnya kakak ipar, huh?" Shinpachi menatap malas titan di hadapannya. "Okita Sougo san. Dia pria yang melakukan double date bersama kalian tadi."

"Apa?! Aku pikir laki-laki tadi Yoshizawa Ryo.. Ja-jangan bilang dia pacarnya Kagura?" Tanya Dai chan lagi.

"Bukan kok." Jawab Shinpachi singkat.

"Syukurlahh" Dai sangat lega ketika mendengar jawaban dari Shinpachi.

"Dia bukan pacarnya Kagura chan, tapi tunangannya." Lanjut Shinpachi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Dai mematung sendirian.

"EHH?!! TUNANGAN?!"

 **-ch 7 end-**

 **Yakk akhirnya arc Kagura sama Dai chan selesai! Fav dan review sangat ditunggu hehe. siapa tau updatenya jadi lebih cepet karna banyak yang reviewkan? Makasih banyak buat reader yang masih setia menunggu ff gaje ini update :")) Pokoknya terimakasih buat kalian semua~**


	10. ch bonus

_Imouto-San-cuma-cinta-kamui-kun Group Chat (8)_

[ _Hisashi_ ]

Minna san, otsukaresama..

[ **Katsura** ]

Yeye makan-makannn!!

[ **Gintoki** ]

Ga ada yang bilang mau makan-makan, semprul!! Eh tapi kalo papi Umibozu mau traktir gppp sih.

[ **Kamui** ]

P nya kebanyakan tuh bang

[ **Umibozu** ]

Geli bgt gue dipanggil papi sama elu @ _Gintoki_

[ **Sougo** ]

Kok aku lebih geli sama nama grup ini ya, papi.

[ **Gintoki** ]

OKITA-KUN!!

[ **Katsura** ]

OKITA-KUN!!?

[ **Umibozu** ]

SOUGO-KUN!!?!

Btw jangan panggil aku papi.

[ **Kamui** ]

OKITA SOUKAMPRET-KUN!?!?!

[ **Hisashi** ]

OKITA SAN?!

[ **Sougo** ]

Ada apa? Kalian kesurupan arwah komedi putar kah?

[ **Gintoki** ]

Kita kemaren dikejar-kejar petugas keamanan theme park tau ga?! Elu malah enak2nya pulang ama Kagura

[ **Sougo** ]

Danna dkk ngerusuh sih

[ **Gintoki** ]

Lu juga ngerusuh anj

[ **Katsura** ]

Huahahahahahahaha aku ga cuma dikejar sama petugas keamanan theme park lho, Gintoki!

[ **Gintoki** ]

Soalnya elu dikejarnya sama polisi seluruh Jepang, Zura!

[ **Katsura** ]

Zura janai! Zurako desu.

[ **Kamui** ]

Pacar lu tuh, Sougo

[ **Sougo** ]

Najis.

[ **Katsura** ]

Maap tadi dibajak Elizabeth.

[ **Kamui** ]

Kode minta dinikahin ntuh, Sougo

[ **Sougo** ]

Kampret lu Mui. Maaf ya, kalo gue nikah sama Zurako, ntar adek lu yang sedih.

[ **Kamui** ]

Sok2an bgt lu Sougo! Sini gua nikahin lu sama Zurako beneran!

[ **Katsura** ]

Wow aku diperebutkan 2 pemuda tampan gengs.

[ **Sougo** ]

Amit-amit

[ **Kamui** ]

Amit-amit

[ **Gintoki** ]

Jijik gue sama lu, Zura.

[ **Umibozu** ]

Oiya aku inget sesuatu..

[ **Hisashi** ]

Apaan tuch, Umibozu san?

[ **Gintoki** ]

Hisashi bisa alay jg ternyata

[ **Kamui** ]

Sesuatu apa? Pasti ga mutu tuh

[ **Umibozu** ]

BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELUK KAGURA CHAN KEMAREN, SOUGO KUN?!

[ **Kamui** ]

HUWATT?!!

ASTOGEHHH

ASTAGADRAGONRONPA

SERIUSANN?!

[ **Gintoki** ]

OIYA! KEMAREN LU MELUK KAGURA DI TAMAN DEKET WAHAN ROLLER CASPER ITU KAN, OKITA KUN?!

[ **Hisashi** ]

Yang bener roller coaster, Gintoki san

[ **Katsura** ]

Ntaps! Kerja bagus, Sougo kun haha

[ **Sougo** ]

Tidaaakk!! Kalian salah paham aru! Waktu itu aku cuma ga sengaja jatuh ke arah Sadist aru ne!

[ **Umibozu** ]

O gitu. Syukurlahh.

[ **Gintoki** ]

Wait. Kok logatnya ga asing ya?

[ **Kamui** ]

Imouto san?

[ **Sougo** ]

Apaan, baka aniki?

[ **Gintoki** ]

Ka-Kagura?!

[ **Sougo** ]

Logat bule mu jelek bgt Gin chan. Malu-maluin aru. Sementara jangan ngomong sama aku aru!

[ **Katsura** ]

Jleb!

[ **Kamui** ]

Mau ngakak, tapi kasihan.

[ **Sougo** ]

Lu juga malu-maluin, baka aniki

[ **Kamui** ]

Dedeq jahat ih :((

[ **Umibozu** ]

Btw Kagura chan, kok kau bisa menggunakan akunnya Sougo kun? Apakah kalian sedang bersama?

[ **Sougo** ]

Aku enggak bareng sadis aru.

[ **Kamui** ]

Lah?

[ **Sougo** ]

Sadis lagi ke toilet, aku ga bareng dia aru.

[ **Kamui** ]

Iya ga bareng sih.. tp itu bisa dibilang bareng jg imouto san :")

[ **Umibozu** ]

Kamu lagi ngapain sama Sougo kun? Kalian di mana? Tadi berangkat jam berapa? Mau pulang jam berapa? Ntar biar papi yg jemput.

Tapi klo makan siang, minta traktir Sougo kun sekalian aja ya.

[ **Hisashi** ]

Tanggal tua ya, Umibozu san :")

[ **Kamui** ]

Emg imouto san mau makan siang di mana? Share lokasi dong.. Kakak mau ditraktir sama Sougo juga

[ **Katsura** ]

Ehhh klo gitu aku mau nyusul juga dong.. pengen makan gratis juga.

[ **Gintoki** ]

Gimana klo di resto deket stasiun aja? Di sana ada es krim enakk

[ **Sougo** ]

Maaf, aku ga ada niat nraktir kalian.

Danna hati-hati ntar diabetes.

[ **Umibozu** ]

Sougo kun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kagura? Jangan bilang kalian cuma berdua?!

[ **Sougo** ]

Iya, papi. Kita cuma berdua.

[ **Umibozu** ]

Apa?! Kalian lagi ngapain sekarang?!

[ **Sougo** ]

Maaf papi, aku off dulu. Mau ngelanjutin kencan sama China. Bye

[ **Katsura** ]

Wow sebuah pengakuan gays

[ **Gintoki** ]

Sorry gue bukan gay.

[ **Umibozu** ]

What?! Kencan?!

Sougo kunnn bukankah aku sudah bilang kau belum boleh kencan dengan Kagura chan?!

[ **Gintoki** ]

Hage benar, Sougo kun. Kalau cewek dan cowok berduaan ntar yang ketiga setan lho!

[ **Sougo** ]

Amiiiiiinnnnm

[ **Hisashi** ]

Loh?

[ **Umibozu** ]

Lha?

[ **Kamui** ]

Lah?

[ **Gintoki** ]

Loh? Lha? Lah?

[ **Katsura** ]

Kok amin sih?

 _di kediaman Okita_ *

 **Sougo** : *nunjukin chat grup ke Hijikata* Baca chat ini Hijikata san. Sepertinya mereka semua setuju kalau kau jadi setan.

 **Kagura** : Syukurlah mayora, kau naik pangkat dari wakil komandan setan, jadi setan beneran aru!

 **Hijikata** : Sougo temee!! Jelas jelas cuma kau di chat ini yg bilang 'amin'!

[ **Umibozu** ]

Kenapa calon menantuku kurang ajar sekali, Kami sama

[ **Gintoki** ]

Salahmu karena memilih seorang sadis sebagai menantu, Hage

[ **Hisashi** ]

Omong-omong aku tidak melihat Shinpachi san dari tadi. Biasanya kan dia yang paling rame.

[ **Gintoki** ]

Oiya Shinpachi. Baru inget gue.

[ **Umibozu** ]

Oiya Shinpachi. Baru inget gue. (2)

[ **Katsura** ]

Oiya Shinpachi. Baru inget gue. (3)

[ **Kamui** ]

Oh Megane kun, kah?

[ **Hisashi** ]

Kau tahu, sesuatu, Kamui san?

[ **Kamui** ]

Sebenarnya waktu kita dikejar kejar petugas keamanan, aku menjadikannya umpan untuk kita kabur

[ **Gintoki** ]

Jadi maksudmu, Shinpachi sekarang masih di tangan petugas kemaren?

[ **Kamui** ]

Seharusnya sih begitu.

Untuk menghambat petugas mengejar kita, aku melempar megane kun ke arah mereka.

Lalu.. sepertinya aku membanting tubuhnya terlalu keras sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri

Haha...

[ **Kamui** ]

Are? Kok pada cuma diread?

 **Hisashi** : * _speechless_ *

 **Katsura** : Rip Shinpachi kun

 **Gintoki** : mampus gue, bentar lagi kena amuk otae

 **Umibozu** : *ambil KK* *coret nama Kamui*

 **Kamui** : nyusul Imouto san ah.. siapa tau ikut ditraktir sama Sougo

 **Katsura** : Mau minta traktir Sougo kun lah, bodo amat. Tanggal tua ga ada duit hiks hiks

 **Sougo** : kok perasaanku dompetku bakal menipis ya? Bobol rekening Hijikata san ah nanti..

 **Shinpachi** : *barusan buka grup* Aku dilupakan kah? Sudah kuduga sih.. Tapi paling enggak jenguk kek?! Udah seminggu lewat sejak chat terakhir di grup, masa belum ada yang jenguk?! Padahal seharusnya udah pada tau klo aku di rumah sakit, masa ga ada yang ke sini?!

- **end** -

Maap, untuk sekarang Author baru bisa update bonus kaya gini doang :")

Oiya, klo misal aku adain QnA pada mau ga?

Klo mau formatnya: **Nama penanya, lokasi, dan pertanyaan**

Contoh:

Nama: calonnya Yoshizawa Ryo

Lokasi: puncak gunung fuji

Pertanyaan: ...

Pertanyaan boleh apa aja, dan setiap orang boleh nanya lebih dari satu.

Tapi kalau pada mau atau kepo apalah gt sih wkwk. Bagi yang mau nanya bisa langsung komen ajaa

Okay, See you~

 **Fav n Review sangat ditunggu! :")**

 **Doakan Author ada mood nulis yak wkwk**


	11. ch 8

**Kagura 18 y.o Sougo 22 y.o**

Sore itu merupakan hari yang ramai di SMA Kabukichou. Orang berlalu lalang menikmati hiruk pikuk suasana festival budaya sekolah itu. Kagura menghela napasnya panjang. Mendapatkan peran sebagai tokoh utama membuat kagura harus menghapal naskah yang keterlaluan panjangnya.

Ya, Kelas Kagura hari ini berencana membuat drama Putri Salju.

Dengan menjual nama selebgram cantik sebagai tokoh utama, meski agak sedeng tetapi drama dari kelas 3Z ini dapat menyita banyak perhatian dari pengunjung. Hal ini terbukti dari banyaknya penonton yang tumpah2 berebutan ingin melihat drama yang Kagura mainkan. Beberapa bahkan rela duduk di emperan toko untuk menonton drama tersebut/ga gt jg.

Kesan drama kelas 3 z begitu membekas. Apalagi penampilan cantik Kagura yang tampil secara live dapat menyihir mata para penonton agar terus mengamati gadis tersebut. Tetapi dari keseluruhan cerita ada 1 adegan yang membuat para penonton heran.

Yaitu adegan di mana seharusnya putri salju dicium oleh pangeran. Awalnya terlihat normal, tetapi ketika bibir sang pangeran hampir menyentuh bibir sang putri, kira2 jarak 5 cm, sang pangeran mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lalu menggantinya dengan menepuk pundak putri salju agar sang putri bangun.

"Hahahaha baru pertama kali aku liat drama putri salju bangun gara2 bahunya ditepuk pangeran."

"Pangerannya nervous kali.."

"Eh tapi sayang banget lho, putri nya kan Kagura! Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup bisa nyium selebgram cantik tuh"

"Bener.. gue liat dia di instagram aja dah gemes. Klo ketemu beneran langsung cipok aja dah!"

Komentar beberapa penonton drama. Tanpa mereka sadari pemeran pangeran berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Bukannya awalnya lu seneng bgt ya? jadi pangeran berarti lu bisa nyium Kagura." Tanya teman Pangeran.

"Lu ga liat sih... waktu di panggung ada penonton yang melototin gue sampe bawa banner tulisannya "mati lu". Udah mukanya serem bgt pulak!" Jawab Pangeran dengan wajah trauma

"Jangan2 dia yang digosipin tunangan sama Kagura san?"

"Ehh?! Bukannya pacar, Kagura bahkan sudah punya tunangan?!"

"Hee.. kau benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan huh?"

Di lain tempat, terlihat Kagura, sang putri salju sedang berdebat dengan seorang lelaki

 _BUAAAAKKKKK_

"Mau kau memukul tembok itu sampai runtuh sekalipun, tidak akan merubah keadaan aru."

"Hm? Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk menolak peran itu?"

"Aku harus bermain peran itu agar drama ini banyak penonton aru! Lagipula kau sudah mengganggu drama kelasku aru! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau kau mengancam temanku saat di panggung aru ne!"

"Aku hanya melototinya saja."

"Kau bahkan membawa banner "mati lah" aru"

"Itu masih wajar. Lagian aku tidak mau melihat kiss scene."

"Huh? Jangan bilang kau kembali dari Inggris setelah sekian lama tidak pulang hanya untuk mengacaukan drama kecil ini aru ka?"

"Jika iya bagaimana? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Dari dulu aku tidak pernah merindukanmu."

"Ahh tsunderemu kambuh tuh sayang~"

Lelaki itu kini berusaha menggoda wanita di hadapannya saat tiba2 sebuah tangan menampar pipinya.

 _PLAKK_

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang, baka aniki?! Najiss! Di Inggris lama masih aja siscon aru!"

"Itte na Imouto san, bagaimana bisa kau menampar kakakmu saat ia memanggilmu sayang sementara kau ngeblush ketika si sadis itu yang memanggilmu sayang?" Pria tersebut tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih agak panas karna tamparan sang wanita.

"Aku tidak pernah begitu pada si sadis!!!"

'Noh kan muka dia merah klo bahas si polisi bego itu. Bomat ah mending gue pura2 ga tau." Batin sang pria.

"Aduhh pipi kakak sakit sekali, obatin dong dek." Tangan pria yang diketahui bernama Kamui aka kakak siscon kagura kini bergerak memindahkan tangan Kagura agar mengusap pipinya yg kini sudah agak bengkak.

Si adek yang terlanjur geli (baca:jijik) lalu melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Nee baka aniki.."

"Panggilnya onii chan dong"

"Kabar Dia-"

"Panggil onii chan dulu"

"Dia-"

"Onii chan..."

"Ck.. onii chan kabar dia-"

"Kurang keras manggilnya."

"IYE ONII CHAN IYE. PERLU GUE PANGGIL 3 KALI GA? BIAR KAYA DORA MANGGIL PETA SEKALIAN?!" Oke Kagura dah kebakar emosi ngomong sama kakaknya

"Nah mantap manggilnya semangat gitu dong!"

Kagura cuek bebek mendengar jawaban Kamui yang cuma bisa bikin tambah emosi. Tapi kali ini dia memilih untuk diam, dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Dia.. apakah kau menemuinya di Inggris?"

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Kamui

"Ck jangan pura2 tidak tahu baka aniki" balas Kagura.

"Kalau maksudmu si polisi gila itu, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kamui cuek. Ah.. Kamui dapat melihat ekspresi kecewa Kagura.

"Kalian tidak saling menghubungi?" Tanya Kamui.

"Tidak bisa aru. Aku tidak tau cara menghubunginya aru."

"Lahh fungsi hp merk durian yang kakak beliin kemarin buat apa dong? Klo ga dipake balikin aja sini.. mending aku buat hiasan akuarium piranha ku di Inggris aja. Lumayan kan hp tahan air."

"Mana ada hp merk durian aniki. Maksudmu merk apel kali." Jawab Kagura poker face. "Selain itu, sadis sendiri yang memutus semua kontak denganku selama 3 tahun aru!!"

"Nah.. mending kalian sekalian putus aja. Batalin tunangannya!" Saran Kamui sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan wajah mantap.

"Oi kau ingin mati ya baka aniki?" Entah kenapa berbicara dengan Kamui selalu membuat Kagura sebal. Dia menyesal bertanya pada kakak tidak becus seperti Kamui.

"Ah.. sebentar lagi jadwal penerbanganku tiba. Maaf Imouto san aku harus kembali ke Inggris, jaa"

Kamui lalu pergi setelah mengusap pucuk kepala adik tersayangnya dengan lembut.

Perayaan kesuksesan jalannya bunkasai merupakan salah satu event yang ditunggu oleh para siswa SMA Kabukicho. Tidak hanya mereka dapat bersantai setelah melalui hari panjang festival sekolah, banyak siswa yang memanfaatkan event ini untuk cari jodoh!

Konon jika menyatakan cinta pada malam itu, pasangan dapat bersama selamanya/shoujo manga bgt dah

Tentu saja event itu terdengar membosankan di telinga Kagura. Kenapa dia harus repot2 menyatakan cinta pada seseorang? Toh dia sudah punya tunangan. Cuma kampretnya tuh tunangan pergi 3 tahun tanpa ngasih kabar sama sekali!

Kagura duduk bersama 5 temannya di pinggir lapangan, tempat pesta diadakan.

"Hei aku dengar tadi pangeran ga berani nyium Kagura chan, gara2 liat tunangan Kagura chan ya?" Tanya salah satu teman Kagura yang bernama Saki

"Oh.. aku tadi sempat melihat orang yang dibilang tunangan Kagura chan. Dia sangat tampan!! Tapi bagaimana bilangnya ya.. kalian terlihat mirip?" Ujar teman Kagura yang bernama Hana

"Itu karna yang kau lihat bukan tunanganku aru. Itu baka aniki, kakakku aru ne." Jelas Kagura.

"E?! Pantas saja kalian sangat mirip! Jangan bilang rumor tentang kau punya tunangan itu cuma salah paham, Kagura chan?" Tanya Hana lagi

"Hihihi kalau soal itu benar kok!" Ujar Soyo Hime yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan ketiga temannya.

"Tunangannya Kagura sedang berada di Inggris sekarang." Sambung Nobume.

"Dan dia sangaaatttttt tampaaaannnnnn! Ya kan, Kagura chan?" Goda Soyo.

"Tidak aru. Mukanya aja ga beda sama amoeba aru ne!" Jawab Kagura gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Manggilnya amoeba, tapi cinta ya Kagura chan?" Kini Saki ikut menggoda Kagura.

Nobume hanya mendengarkan percakapan keempat temannya yang sepertinya sangat asik menggoda Kagura. Di lain sisi sebenarnya Nobume heran, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada rumor Kagura dan Sougo berpacaran, padahal mereka berdua merupakan selebgram yang sangat terkenal dikalangan anak muda di Edo.

"Enak ya bertunangan dengan cowok yang kau suka.. Dia pasti sudah berkali kali menyatakan cintanya padamu kan, Kagura chan?" Ujar Saki

 _'Apa?'_

"Ehh irinyaa.. bahkan pacarku jarang bilang suka padaku. Aku benar2 iri padamu, Kagura chan." Kata Hana

 _'Tunggu..'_

"Melihat kedekatan kalian, jangan bilang dia meneleponmu dan bilang dia mencintaimu tiap hari?" Komentar Nobume

 _'Tunggu sebentar aru!!!'_

"Kagura chaannnn kau sangat beruntung!! Kapan2 ceritakan padaku bagaimana dia mengungkapkan cinta padamu yaa?" Pinta Soyo dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

"Kagura? Mukamu terlihat pucat." Tanya Nobume khawatir.

"Hahh? A-Aku tidak apa aru! Aku mau ke toilet sebentar aru ne!" Kata Kagura. Ia lalu melesat secepat Coro-sensei menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Kagura menutup pintu kamar mandi kasar. Ia lalu memukul dinding kamar mandi hingga menghasilkan suara seperti ledakam bom dan mengagetkan anak2 yang berada di sekitar situ.

 _'Tu-tunggu dulu.. apa apaan tadi?'_

 _'Menyatakan cinta?'_

 _'Menelepon tiap hari?'_

Kagura berusaha menerka perbincangan dengan temannya barusan. Ia lalu mengacak acak rambutnya.

 _'Jika dipikir pikir sadis bahkan belum pernah bilang suka padaku aru'_

 _'Selama dia pergi ke Inggris dia juga tidak pernah menghubungiku aru..'_

"Ja-jangan bilang.. SELAMA INI AKU BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN DENGAN BOCAH SIALAN ITU ARU KA?!"

Kamui menendang pintu apartemen dengan kerasnya sampai pintu tersebut copot dari engselnya.

"Oi.. berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk membuka pintu seperti orang normal, akuto? Kau ingin aku penjara hah?" Orang dari dalam apartemen memandang sengit kedatangan Kamui yang sepertinya memang tidak diharapkan tersebut.

"Maaf.. tanganku penuh oleh-oleh. Liat yang aku bawa omawari san, ini semua oleh2 khas Jepang! Yang ini namanya onigiri, apakah kau pernah coba makan?" Balas Kamui santai sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk ke apartemen tanpa diminta oleh sang pemilik.

"Aku orang Jepang, bego. Aku tak butuh oleh2mu itu." Sang pemilik rumah kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah." Kamui lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi samping pemilik apartemen tadi. "Tapi aku yakin kau ingin menerima oleh2ku yang satu ini, Sougo kun."

Kamui lalu melemparkan lembaran2 kertas kecil di atas meja ruang tamu. "Eh hari ini aku mau menginap di sini lagi ya."

"Ini bukan hotel woi." Gerutu pemilik apartemen yang ternyata adalah Sougo.

Sougo lalu mengambil lembaran kertas yang dilemparkan oleh Kamui. Matanya langsung membelalak kaget saat mengetahui isi kertas itu.

"Sialan kau, Kamui. Kenapa kau memberikanku foto dia. Sekarang aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi dengan tugasku lagi."

"Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Kamui yang memang tidak dengar ucapan Sougo karna sedang menonton tv yang entah kapan ia nyalakan.

"Sial.. kenapa cantik sekali.."

-bersambung-

 **Maaf jawaban QnA baru akan Author jawab di ch terakhir ff ini :) Jadi masih ada kesempatan nanya sampe ch terakhir**

 **Fav and Review selalu ditunggu XDD**


	12. ch 9

nb: nanti ganti adegan, author tandain pake huruf O

 **Kita mulai dengan flashback waktu Sougo belum pergi ke Inggris dulu ya :)**

 _PRAAAANGGG_

suara barang pecah menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Pada pagi yang cerah ini terlihat pasangan yang sedang bertengkar hebat dalam suatu toko.

"Temeee apa maksudnya kau mau pindah ke Inggris hari ini?!" Kata si gadis -sang pelaku pelemparan barang-

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakannya padamu ketika di theme park kemarin kan, China?"

"Kau kan masih bisa menelpon ku aru!"

Tangan gadis itu kembali bergerak mengambil barang di dekatnya lalu ia lempar ke pria depannya.

Tapi si pria dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

 _PRANGG_

"Maaf saja China, aku tipe yang suka ditelpon daripada menelpon."

"Oh? Jadi kau akan menerima panggilan setiap perempuan yang menelponmu hah? Pantas saja kau begitu dekat dengan Zurako aru ne!!"

Sahut gadis tadi sambil melemparkan benda di toko itu lagi.

 _BRAKK_

"Are? Apa aku mendengar seseorang cemburu barusan?"

"Siapa-"

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN"

Tiba2 muncul seorang pria ubanan di tengah tengah pasangan yang diketahui merupakan Kagura dan Sougo tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gin chan?! Minggir! Aku mau memberi si sadist pelajaran aru!" Protes Kagura

"Dia benar, danna! Aku belum jadi membalas lemparan China!"

 _BUG BUG_

Gintoki memukul kepala Kagura dan Sougo.

"Kalau kalian mau bertengkar jangan di tokoku bocah2 kampret!!" Bentak Gintoki. "Lihat ulah calon istrimu ini, Okita kun.. bukan hanya melempar barang di tokoku sampai pecah, dia bahkan juga melempar susu stroberi yang sudah aku simpan berbulan bulan untuk keadaan darurat! Lihat susu ini tumpah padahal belum kuminum Okita kun?!" Seru Gintoki sambil menunjuk nunjuk susu stroberi yang barusan Kagura lempar.

"Gin chan kau tak bisa menyalahkanku untuk itu aru. Susu itu memang sudah kedaluarsa bulan lalu aru!"

"Diaaammm!! Justru aku sengaja membiarkannya kedaluarsa supaya susu ini bisa jadi yogurt!"

"Danna, sepertinya kepalamu yang sudah kedaluarsa." Sougo menatap datar pria ubanan itu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu Okita kun, karna Kagura calon istrimu jadi kau harus mengganti rugi semua barang yang dia rusak! Gucci! Aku mau kau ganti semua barang tadi dengan merk Gucci! Susu stroberi juga merk Gucci mengerti?!"

"Itu vas bunga yang diobral di depan pasar, kemarin kan, Gin chan? Aku bersamamu waktu kau membeli itu aru. Jangan harap dapat ganti rugi Gucci sialaann!"

"Lagipula itu bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku Danna. Aku belum menikah dengan China. Justru itu masalahmu, karna dia anak angkatmu."

"Kalau begitu kalian menikahlah sekarang, lalu segera ganti barangku Okita kun!!"

"Sadist maunya nikah sama Zurako aru!"

"Ck China kau masih saja membahas masalah itu."

"Udah woi berantemnyaa!!"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shinpachi menuang teh hangat yang barusan ia buat lalu menyerahkannya pada 3 temannya yang sekarang telah duduk di kursi ruang tamu kediaman Gintoki.

"Sebenarnya apasih yang kalian lakukan pagi2 ini? Selain saat aku sampai di toko kalian sedang jambak2an, barang di toko ini jg pecah semua. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya megane sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gintoki, sementara Okikagu couple duduk diseberang mereka.

"Ini salah mereka berdua Shinpachi. Toko barang antikku benar2 kacau gara2 mereka." Gintoki mengambil teh yang ada di depannya lalu meminumnya perlahan. "Apakah kalian paham ini toko barang antik? Kalau barang di sini rusak kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan gantinya di seluruh dunia! Karna itu berikan aku Gucci!"

"Kau selalu berbohong Gin chan! Aku tahu semua barang di sini kau beli seharga 10 ribu dapat 3 aru ne!" Balas Kagura emosi sambil menggebrak meja.

"Iya aku memang membelinya seharga 10 ribu dapat 3, tapi aku beli barang2 ini 1000 tahun yang lalu! Berarti ini tetap barang antik kan?!" Bela Gintoki.

"Woe umur lu aja belom ada 1000 tahun!" Sahut Shinpachi kesal.

Sougo menghela napasnya. Jika trio Yorozuya itu bertemu, mereka memang selalu ramai. Akhir2 ini Kagura sering ikut bekerja serabutan dengan Gintoki dan Shinpachi, karna toko barang antik milik Gintoki selalu sepi pengunjung.

Sougo melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang." Ketika Sougo hendak berdiri meninggalkan trio Yorozuya yang masih asik mengobrol, sebuah tangan menarik bajunya. Sougo lalu menoleh ke arah tangan tersebut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, China. Nanti aku dan Aneue akan menemui keluargamu sebelum kami berangkat." Kata Sougo. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi sang gadis.

Mendengar perkataan dari tunangannya, Kagura hanya dapat mengangguk pelan. Ia terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dari baju lelaki itu, meski rasanya tidak rela.

"Oi kau dengar itu Shinpachi? Itu berarti malam ini kita akan makan2 di rumah si Hage. Kau bisa membuang telur busuk buatan kakakmu itu" Kata Gintoki dengan wajah bahagia.

"Benar sekali Gin san, akhirnya hari ini kita tidak akan menderita diare!" Balas Shinpachi tak kalah senang.

"Kata2 yang bagus danna, patchie! Aku yakin anee san akan bahagia mendengar rekaman ungkapan jujur dari kalian."

"O-o-okita kun??? Ja-jangan bilang kau merekam percakapan kita barusan??"

"Ka-kau pasti bercanda kan, Okita san?"

"Entahlah. Aku harus pulang sekarang, jaa~"

"Mampus. Mati aku nanti." Wajah Shinpachi membiru, membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan kena pukulan dari kakaknya.

"Oi Okita kun!! Tolong hapus rekamannya. Tolonglah.. akan kuberi kau 300 yen!!"

Dengan senyum sadis, Sougo langsung berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut, disusul Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang merasa nyawa mereka terancam.

.

.

 **My Cute Fiance**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _Pict pd ch ini buka milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

.

.

Kagura tersenyum simpul mengingat detik2 kepergian Sougo ke Inggris. Sekarang hampir 3 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat ataupun mendengar suara milik Okita Sougo.

Waktu juga telah merubah Kagura. Berbeda dengan 3 tahun lalu, Kagura kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang jauh lebih cantik. Rambutnya kini tidak ia cepol, namun ia uraikan begitu saja. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak sependek dulu lagi. Badannya sekarang lebih berisi, dan tentu saja makannya tambah banyak.

Mengingat perubahan drastis gadis itu, jika Sougo bertemu dengannya lagi, apakah pria itu dapat langsung mengenali Kagura?

Kagura semakin menggila. Akhir2 ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah tunangan sadisnya itu.

Dulu sewaktu sadist masih di Jepang, mereka selalu berkomunikasi tiap hari lewat telpon. Sekarang? Sougo tidak pernah menelepon atau membalas chat Kagura.

Sebenarnya Kagura pernah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghubungi Sougo, seperti menghubungi Mitsuba. Tetapi masalah pekerjaan Mitsuba selalu menghalangi. Setiap di telpon suara Mitsuba selalu terdengar kecapekan. Mungkin karna Mitsuba harus mengurus perusahaan besar seorang diri.

Di saat teman2nya yang lain sedang bersenang senang menikmati malam pesta perayaan bunkasai, Kagura memilih duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan.

Soyo dan Nobume sadar bahwa Kagura butuh waktu sendirian, meski khawatir, mereka terpaksa meninggalkan gadis tersebut sendiri.

Karna bosan Kagura mengotak atik hpnya. Jarinya bergerak membuka app di ponsel itu tanpa tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tanpa sadar jemari Kagura berhenti pada kontak seseorang.

"Kenapa aku membuka kontak cowok sadist ini aru?" Kata Kagura. Ia lalu memencet foto Ava dari lelaki itu. "Ck.. lihatlah senyum bodohmu ini. Temee mau senyum pun hanya ekspresi sadist yang terlihat di wajah busukmu itu aru ne."

 _Tuuuttt tuuttt_

"Ah. Aku tidak sengaja memencet telpon aru.."

"Ya sudah sih.. lagian si sadist itu tidak akan menjawab telpon ini aru ne haha!"

 _Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, Anda dialihkan ke layanan kotak suara._

"Noh kan.. ga dijawab.. Sadist bego."

 _Shine Hijikata~ Shine Hijikata~ Go die Hijikata Konoyaro~_

Kagura seketika kaget ketika mendengar ringtone hpnya berbunyi. Ia langsung cepat2 mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo. Sa-Sadist?"

 _'Huh, Sadist? Kau bicara apa Kagura? Daripada itu apakah kau sudah menukarkan kuponku dengan persediaan susu satu tahun? Tolong lah.. batas waktunya cuma sampe hari ini.."_

"Mati sana Gin chan."

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _Inggris, pukul 14.00_

"Sial kenapa cantik sekali..." Sougo terus mengamati foto oleh2 dari Kamui tersebut.

"Aku benar benar merindukanmu sayang. Aku rindu menghabiskan hari bersamamu, menonton ladies 4 denganmu. Seharusnya memang aku ikut membawamu ke Inggris, huh?"

Sahut Sougo sambil mengelus elus foto tersebut.

"Oh pedang _Kiku-ichimonji RX-78_ ku. Aku harap Hijikata konoyaro itu merawatmu dengan benar selagi aku pergi."

Kamui menghela napas mengamati sahabatnya yang justru terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengamati foto kekasihnya.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka selama 3 tahun ini kau justru meminta oleh2 foto pedang tua mu itu ketimbang foto Imouto san." Kamui lalu mengambil remot di atas meja dan mematikan tv yang isinya sinetron alay semua. "Yah.. meski jika kau minta foto Imouto san tetap tidak akan aku beri sih."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengharapkan yg lebih dari siscon sepertimu kok. Dari pada itu, sejak kapan kau mengambil makanan ini dari kulkasku bakamui?!"

Saat ini meja ruang tamu yg awalnya penuh dengan berkas milik Sougo kini dipenuhi oleh makanan yg Kamui curi dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Ayolah jangan pelit sama kakak ipar sendiri dong Sougo." Kata Kamui yang mulai memasukkan makanan2 td pada mulutnya."

"Kau belum menjadi kakak ipar ku temee.. pokoknya aku mau menuntut lebih!"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menikahimu, Sougo kun."

"Bukan menuntut soal itu juga pea!"

Emang bener deh kata Kagura di chapter kemaren. Ngomong sama Kamui cm bikin emosi.

"Sougo, apakah kau masih sering berhubungan dengan Imouto san?" Tanya Kamui

"Huh? Kenapa tiba2" Balas Sougo yang kini sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Hanya bertanya."

"Tidak pernah. Adikmu itu selama 3 tahun ini tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali. Mungkin sebenarnya dia membenciku huh?"

'Lah, katanya Imouto san elu yang kaga bisa dihubungin.' Batin Kamui.

"Yahh.. Tapi itu hal baik sih.. Aku akan lebih senang jika pertunangan kalian batal dan kalian tidak pernah berjumpa lagi."

"Ck akuto apa maksud-"

"Tapi jika perpisahan kalian sampai membuat Imouto san bersedih, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Sougo.

"Cih.. bukankah itu sama saja kau melarangku berpisah dari adikmu, bakamui." Gumam Sougo.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Tentu saja ke kamarku. Aku ingin memajang foto sayangku ini di tembok."

"Dasar penggila pedang."

Sougo merebahkan badannya di kasur. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu ngebet masang foto pedangnya di dinding kamar, tapi dia hanya malas berada satu ruangan dengan kakak siscon tunangannya.

"Dasar mafia Cina. Modal dikit kek nyari hotel." Keluh Sougo.

Sougo melamun memperhatikan langit2 kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada ingatan 3 tahun lalu.

- **flashback** -

 _Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Waktu Sougo dan Mitsuba pergi ke Inggris sudah tiba._

 _Hijikata Toshiro mulai memanaskan mobilnya untuk mengantar keluarga Okita tersebut ke bandara. Keluarga Kagura dan tamu undangan lainnya sudah menunggu di luar untuk melihat kepergian keduanya._

 _Sougo kembali masuk ke rumah, ia lupa mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal di dalam ruang makan. Di sana Sougo melihat Kagura duduk termenung. Ia lalu mendekati gadisnya itu._

 _"Kau masih sebal karna aku telat mengabarimu, China?"_ _Kagura menggelangkan kepalanya. Mata gadis itu masih tidak mau menatap pria di sampingnya._

 _"Tidak aru. Aku sebal karna aku minta sukonbu rasa keju bakar, tapi malah kau belikan rasa tikus bakar aru. Apakah telingamu mulai tuli sadisto?"_

 _"Are salah ya? Gpp lah China musume aku tau kau sering makan tikus kalau di rumah Danna."_

 _"Oi kau menghinaku ya konoyaro?! Daripada makan tikus aku lebih memilih makan makanan sadaharu aru ne!"_

 _"He ternyata doyan makanan anjing toh." Sougo menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Kagura._

 _"Temee kau jangan menyepelekan makanan anjing aru! Meski bentuknya seperti itu, dibuatnya dari salmon aru! Lebih mewah daripada makanan tikusmu itu aru!"_

 _"Sedari awal sukonbu juga bukan makanan mewah, China."_

 _"Awas saja sadis, kalau di dunia ini cuma tersisa makanan anjing aku tak akan membaginya denganmu aru!"_

 _"Aku tidak butuh makanan seperti itu, aho."_ _Ah ah.. Kagura mulai memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. Tangan Sougo menangkup pipi Kagura. Ia mengusap lembut, kulit mulus Kagura._

 _"Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu makan makanan anjing lagi, China."_

 _"E? Sadist"_

 _"Aku dengar makanan babi lebih bervariasi."_ _Sougo mencubit pipi Kagura gemas._

 _"Oi ujung2nya kau tetap mau memberiku makanan binatang kan, sialan?!"_

 _"Haha. Rencananya begitu sih. Ayo sekarang kita ke depan, China. Yang lain sudah menunggu."_

 _Sougo menarik tangan kagura. Si perempuan hanya dapat pasrah mengikuti lelaki egois tersebut._

 **ooooooooooooo**

 _"Mobilnya sudah siap" Kata Hijikata sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya._

 _"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kami pergi. Terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian selama ini." Mitsuba membungkukkan badan ke arah keluarga Kagura._

 _"Hora Sou chan, kau juga harus memberi salam pada Kouka san dan yang lainnya." Kata Mitsuba sambil menepuk punggung adiknya._

 _"Oi oi Okita kun juga akan berterimakasih pada kita Kamui kun." Ujar Gintoki dengan gaya mirip ibu2 nggosip_

 _"Waktu Sougo kun berterimakasih pada ku tolong divideo ya, Imouto san." Kata Kamui sambil menyerahkan pomselnya pada Kagura._

 _"Baiklah aneue. Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini, Kouka san, Hage." Kata Sougo sambil membungkuk hanya pada kedua orang tua Kagura saja._

 _"Tunggu dulu!! Kau belum berterimakasih pada kami Okita kun?!" Protes Gintoki_

 _"Sougo kun, kakak tidak akan merestui mu menikah dengan adik ku lho! Meski aku emang ga akan pernah ikhlas sih."_

 _"Sougo kun, tadi kau memanggilku hage (botak) kan yaa."_

 _"Oh maaf, tadi aku salah ngomong papi." Jawab Sougo santai._

 _"Tolong jaga kesehatan sewaktu di sana ya, Mitsuba san! Sougo kun juga, kalau kau sakit Kagura akan khawatir." Kata Kouka._

 ** _Oke, kita anggap semua ngasih salam perpisahan, Mitsuba biar jaga kesehatan :v_**

 _"Jaga diri di sana Sougo! Oh iya, jangan lupa pulang ke Jepang saat pernikahanku dengan Otae san, oke?" Seru si gori- Kondo san._

 _"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu Gorilla?!" Otae memukul Kondo. "Ehem.. Hati2 di Inggris ya Okita san, aku akan merindukan sekelas denganmu."_

 _"Meski kau tinggal di Inggris, jangan lupa memberi kami kabar, oke Okita san?" Kata Shinpachi sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, sok keren._

 _"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu pada kepolisian, Okita san. Tolong jaga kesehatan anda di sana." Ujar Jimmy- Yamazaki._

 _"Yoshh sekarang giliranku memberi salam perpisahan kan?" Kata Gintoki. "Aku mau susu stroberi dari Inggris."_

 _"Gin san, itu namanya bukan memberi salam!" Shinpachi mengingatkan bosnya yang udah mulai sedeng._

 _"Itu di Jepang juga ada! Minggir, biarkan aku yang memberi salam duluan pada Okita kun!" Sela umibozu "aku mau rambut palsu warna pirang."_

 _"Umibozu san?! Itu sama saja dengan Gin san!!" Balas Shinpachi lagi._

 _"Ah.. Kau hanya membuang waktu saja Hage, lihat Sougo kun harus segera pergi sekarang. Semakin cepat dia pergi, semakin baik. Bukankah menyenangkan membayangkan kita tidak akan melihat mukanya selama 3 tahun? Potong Kamui._

 _"Entah kenapa yang aku lihat cuma seorang siscon yang ingin menyingkirkan tunangan adiknya." Kata Shinpachi. Jujur sebenarnya Shinpachi sudah muak jika mengurusi masalah milik Gintoki, Umibozu, dan Kamui yang sering memojokkan Sougo._

 _Kalau mereka terlalu sayang sama Kagura, kenapa Kagura justru sudah bertunangan sedari muda? Entahlah._ _Mungkin akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya/ **spoiler lu thor**_

 _"Baiklah aku akan mulai serius kalau begitu." Seru Umibozu. "Peraturan nomor 1: Sougo kun.. Jangan menelpon Kagura sewaktu Papi tidak ada."_

 _"Peraturan nomor 2: Jangan Video call sama Kagura." Lanjut Gintoki_

 _"Peraturan nomor 3: Jangan panggil sayang2an sama Imouto san" lanjut Kamui_

 _Dan seterusnya sampai peraturan no 48.._

 _"Peraturan no 49, jangan stalk sosmed kagura trus bilang 'kangen' "_

 _"Peraturan no 50-"_

 _"Udah woiii!!!!! Sudah kuduga kalian semua senang Okita san pergi bukan?! Kalian semua ingin menjauhkan Okita san dan Kagura chan bukan?!" seru Patchie emosi._

 _"Tenanglah Shinpachi kun.. mendukung Okikagu itu memang penting, tapi mendukung Kontae jauh lebih penting sekarang!" Ujar Gorilla tiba2 ikut nimbrung_

 _"Aku tak akan pernah mendukung Kontae seumur hidupku, gorilla." Balas Shinpachi dengan wajah jijik._

 _"Kau tidak mau memberiku salam perpisahan juga, Hijikata san?" Tanya Sougo datar._ _"Ck akan aku beri nanti di bandara." Balas Hijikata singkat._

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi salam padamu. Sebelum aku kembali ke Jepang lagi, tolong matilah duluan Hijikata konoyaro!"_

 _"TEME SOUGO LU PENGEN BANGET GUA MATI YA?!"_

 _"Iya. Baru tahu, Hijikata san?"_

 _"Ya, enggak sih."_

 _Mitsuba tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran adiknya dengan suaminya tersebut._

 _Kondo menyadari bahwa Kagura belum memberi salam pada Sougo, ia lalu menanyai gadis tersebut. "China san, kau tidak mau memberikan salam pada tunanganmu?"_

 _"Benar juga, tidak biasanya kau diam, Kagura." Ujar Gintoki._

 _"..." Kagura masih diam._

 _"Kagura, Sougo kun akan pergi selama 3 tahun lho. Sekarang beri salam yang benar padanya." Pinta Kouka._

 _"Cih.. baiklah akan kuberi salam padanya aru." Kagura pun menoleh ke arah Sougo yang berada tepat di samping kirinya. "Selama di Inggris... Tak usah pulang ke Jepang sekalian do S yaro!" Seru Kagura._

' _Tsundere nya...' batin semua tamu undangan._

 _"He.. begitukah?"_ _Wajah Sougo mendekati Kagura lalu.._

 _CUP_

 _Sougo mencium Kagura di pinggir bibir gadis tersebut. Ia pun lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kagura_ _"Sabar ya babiku sayang, aku akan memberikan ciuman yang sesungguhnya waktu kau sudah menjadi Okita Kagura nanti."_

 _Sougo segera melepaskan Kagura dan berjalan menyusul Hijikata dan Mitsuba yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil._

 _Di lain pihak, semua yg melihat 2 sejoli Okikagu tadi dibuat kaget. Hijikata menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya sehingga rokok tersebut tidak sengaja membakar celana pria malang itu, Gintoki tersedak permen lolipop yang baru saja ia makan, Rambut Umibozu tiba2 rontok masal, kacamata Shinpachi pecah mendadak, mata kamui yang biasanya sipit kini terbuka lebar sampai bola matanya seakan ingin keluar._

 _Mitsuba juga kaget, matanya melebar menatap kejadian itu, tetapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya karna melihat Okikagu moment secara live._

 _Kondo juga menangis -alay- tersedu-sedu.. "Sougo, kau sudah dewasa huh?" Gorilla itu lalu menggenggam tangan perempuan di sampingnya._ _"Bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan juga, Otae san heheheh"_

 _"Kaga mau, Gorilla."_ _Semua kehebohan ini terjadi karna ulah Okita Sougo._

 _"TEMEE SOUGO KUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA GADIS POLOS KAMI?!! CEPAT PERGI KAU DARI SINI!!"_

 _Shinpachi dan Kouka berusaha menenangkan Gintoki dan Umibozu yang mengamuk._

 _"Tidak perlu marah papi, danna. Aku akan segera pergi." Sougo tersenyum singkat._

 _"Oiya China, selama 3 tahun di Inggris, aku tidak akan menghubungimu jika kau tidak menelponku duluan, mengerti?"_

 _"Siapa yang mau menghubungimu Okita kun?!" Balas Gintoki_

 _"Kagura, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menghubungi Sougo kun, mengerti?!" Seru Umibozu._

 _"Sudahlah, tenang Gin san, umibozu san." Shinpachi berusaha menenangkan dua "ayah" di depannya._

 _"Kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu." Mitsuba memberikan salam dari dalam mobil. Hijikata Toshiro mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut keluar dari kediaman Kagura._

 _"Btw, apakah ada yang melihat Kamui san?" Sela Shinpachi._

 _"Sougo... tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi ke Inggris dengan selamat setelah menodai adik manisku!!!!" Kamui tiba2 muncul dari belakang Shinpachi, sambil membawa 'sesuatu' di atasnya._

 _"OI KAMUI KUN, ITU VESPA KU!! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!!!!"_

 _"Tentu melemparkan Sougo ke neraka dengan benda ini." Balas Kamui dengan hawa membunuh di sekitarnya._

 _"YA JANGAN PAKE VESPA GUE JUGA GEBLEK! CEPET TURUNIN KAMUI KUN!!" Protes Gintoki sambil menarik narik kerah baju Kamui._

 _"Oi Sougo, cuma perasaanku atau mereka sepertinya ribut sekali?" Kata Hijikata, ia masih dapat melihat orang2 di kediaman calon mertua adik iparnya dari kaca spion._

 _"Huh? Abaikan saja Hijikata san." Balas Sougo cuek._

 **oooooooooooooooo**

 _"Sialan bocah itu!! Kagura chan kau tidak perlu memikirkan bocah kampret barusan-"_

 _Kagura memegangi kedua pipinya. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Gadis itu lalu berlari ke arah ibunya dan langdung memeluknya erat._

 _"Mami..."_

 _Kouka balik memeluk anaknya dan mengelus elus surai yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya tersebut. Kouka tersenyum, ia tahu anak gadisnya sedang kasmaran sekarang._

- ** _flashback end_** -

Sougo kembali mengerjakan berkas berkas kepolisian di kamarnya.

"Cih, aku tidak bisa konsen." Sougo membanting pulpennya. "Jika saja baka siscon itu tidak membahas China di saat2 seperti ini."

Pandangan Sougo teralihkan pada kalender yang tergantung di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya membolak balik kalender tersebut.

"Bersabarlah Sougo, cuma tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.." Batin Sougo.

"Hahhh.. selama 3 tahun ini kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali China. Kau ternyata memang membenciku huh?" Sougo memejamkan matanya, merasakan kepalanya yang akhir2 ini sangat pusing.

 _BRAKKK_

Seseorang menendang pintu kamar Sougo.

"Kau bahkan merusak pintu kamarku Akuto-"

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan dari sang empunya kamar, Kamui langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Sougo.

"Ada informasi menarik tentang imouto san yang kau perlu tahu, Sougo kun." Sahut Kamui dengan senyuman penuh misteri.

 **-the end** -

 **My cute fiance selese! Terimakasih udah mau baca ff gaje OOC berat ini kawan readers** **/Ffnya belom selesai woi** **Oke ff ini memang belum berakhir hehe :) aku tahu baca ff yang kepanjangan itu emang boring :"v karna itu aku usahain chapter depan jadi chapter terakhir. Doain aku nulisnya bisa pendek ya** **Sebenernya ff ini aku rencanain ceritanya pendek, tp karna pengalamanku nulis cerita 0 jadi panjang bgt ffnya. Maaf sekali lagi** **/cukup dengan curhatnya Author** **Btw kalian pernah kepikiran ga sih? Kenapa Sougo justru dibikin deket sama Kagura? Kenapa ga Otae aja?** **Padahal usia Otae sama Sougo itu sama. Sougo juga kuat, jadi dia ga bakal kalah sama Otae (menurutku). Tapi Sougo berasa lebih muda dr Otae soalnya dia kayak menghormati Otae (gara2 Komandannya suka sama dia.)** **Kenapa para fans ga ngeship Sougo x Otae aja?** **/lu juga bukan fansnya Sougo x Otae thor** **Okedeh emg ga penting. Yang jelas SALAM OKIKAGU** **Fav dan review sangat berarti :))** **Nb: maaf, selama ini author update wattpad dulu, abis itu baru author copas ke ffn. Dan author baru inget klo kadang di ffn ada beberapa tanda yang ga bisa dipake :"v Jadi tanda yang author buat misah adegan di wattpad, ga muncul di ffn. Trus akhirnya author pake huruf O buat misah adegan. :")))** **Btw makasih untuk fav dan komennya selama ini ya, kawan readers~**


	13. ch 10

**Review and Fav sangat dihargai :))**

 **Maaf, author bener-bener ga bisa nulis pendek T,T jadi ch ini bukan ch terakhir.**

 **ch ini isinya cuma flashback sebelum Kagura sama Sougo tunangan ya.**

 ** _._**

 **My Cute Fiance**

 _Gintama dan semua chara di sini milik_

 _Sorachi-sensei, saya hanya pinjam_

 _cerita asli milik saya_

 _main chara: Okita Sougo Kagura_

 _Rate: T_

 _Romance/comedy_

 _Warning (!): OOC, gajelas, AU, school, bahasa acak-acakan, drama_

 _._

 _._

"Bertunangan?!"

Sougo menjatuhkan buku-buku bawaannya saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut sang kakak, Mitsuba.

Ia lalu mengerjapkan matanya, bingung akan kesungguhan kata yang ia dengar barusan.

Mitsuba yang menyadari kekagetan adiknya barusan, berusaha mengulangi kata-katanya dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Uhm.. iya. Jadi kemarin aku bertemu dengan tetangga kita dulu, Umibozu san." Jelas Mitsuba, "... dan dia menawarkan supaya Sou chan dan Kagura chan bertunangan."

"Hah? Aneue serius? Aku dan anak manja itu?"

"Te-tenang dulu Sou chan! Aku belum menerima tawaran itu."

Sougo menghela napasnya.

"Tapi bukankah ini hal bagus, Sou chan? Nee kita sudah kenal Kagura chan dari kecil, dan dia maniisss sekali." Mitsuba tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum kikuknya, ini adalah senyuman ikhlas nan manis milik Mitsuba biasanya.

Sougo tersenyum menatap kakaknya. Mitsuba adalah orang yang merawat Sougo dari kecil, ketika orang tua kedua saudara itu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Tapi untuk urusan menikah? Tolonglah.. mengenai urusan itu Sougo tidak ingin diatur oleh siapapun. Tapi bagaimana jika Mitsuba yang memintanya? Haruskah dia bertunangan dengan gadis China cengeng, teman masa kecilnya itu?

"Sou chan, besok kau akan menemui Umibozu san."

"E?" Lamunan Sougo barusan teralihkan ketika mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Besok Umibozu san akan datang membahas rencana kerja sama perusahaan kita, manfaatkan hal ini dan bicaralah dengan beliau, Oke Sou chan?"

Ah.. Sougo memang tidak bisa menolak kakaknya. "Baiklah Aneue."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sougo kun. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh besar huh?" Pria botak itu-- Umibozu, tersenyum seraya menjabat tangan Sougo. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di salah satu ruangan kantor perusahaan milik Okita corp.

"Lama tak jumpa Umibozu san. Sekarang Anda tampak lebih botak huh?" Balas Sougo, berusaha meniru salam dari Umibozu barusan.

"Bukan seperti itu cara menyapa tetangga yang lama tak kau temui!" Seru Umibozu. Tangannya bergerak menggebrak meja di depannya, sampai menimbulkan suara yang keras. Tetapi Sougo tidaklah kaget. Ia tetap memandang Umibozu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Maaf Umibozu san, aku tidak berniat jahat. Hanya bermaksud menghinamu." Balas Sougo.

 _'Itu niat lu udah jahat, Sougo kun.'_ Umibozu yang mendengar kata-kata Sougo barusan kembali tersulut emosi. Tapi berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia jauh-jauh datang ke sini bukanlah untuk berdebat dengan bocah yang telah lahir dengan sifat asli sadis seperti Sougo.

"Sougo kun, aku yakin kau sudah mendengar hal ini dari Mitsuba san-" Umibozu menatap Sougo, ia hendak memaparkan tujuan utamanya datang menemui pemuda sadis tersebut, tapi sayang Sougo langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan China, Umibozu san." Ucap Sougo dengan nada dan tatapan yang dingin.

"Sougo kun, tolong dengarkan penjelasan paman dulu." Balas Umibozu cepat.

Sougo hanya dapat menatap malas orang tua di depannya.

Umibozu terlihat ragu-ragu menyampaikan kata-katanya. Lidahnya seakan kelu tidak dapat menyampaikan hal yang ingin ia utarakan.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sougo menjadi bertanya-tanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sougo yang sudah tidak tahan menatap wajah ragu Umibozu.

Umibozu yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang berusaha menatap mata Sougo. Kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan membuat tubuhnya banjir keringat dingin.

Sungguh, Umibozu tidak ingin mengucapkan kata itu. Tapi dia sudah sampai di sini, dan bertemu Sougo. Masa dia pulang dengan tangan kosong?

"Ha-Hamil.." sahut Umibozu lirih.

Sougo membelalakkan matanya, kaget akan hal yang ia dengar. "Chi-China hamil?!" Tanya Sougo dengan nada tak percaya.

Umibozu menatap Sougo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seakan menahan kesedihan.

Melihat tatapan itu membuat hati Sougo sedikit ngilu. Jadi China hamil dan Umibozu sedang mencari pria pengganti untuk dinikahkan dengan anaknya, demi menutupi skandal tersebut? Yang benar saja! Ini adalah kasus besar dan Sougo tidak mau terseret ke dalamnya! Meski hati Sougo iba, marah, dan ingin memukul siapapun yang telah menodai kesucian teman masa kecilnya, tetapi ia tetap tidak mau menikahi Kagura.

Umibozu dapat melihat raut kekesalan dari wajah shota Sougo. Orang tua itu lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Bukan.. yang hamil bukan Kagura, tapi... tapi anak tetangga sebelah!!" Seru Umibozu dengan wajah yang sok-sokan tersakiti.

Sougo membeku mendengar ucapan pria tua di hadapannya. _'Lahh trus napa kampret!! Apa hubungannya ntuh orang ama gue?'_ Teriakan emosi dan sumpah serapah mulai bertebaran di hati kecil Sougo.

"Ano.. lalu apa hubungannya masalah itu dengan saya ya?" Tanya Sougo berusaha sabar dan sopan menghadapi Umibozu.

Si botak-- Umibozu sekarang menatap Sougo dengan tatapan seriusnya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi-tadi, Sougo dapat merasakan aura keseriusan pria tua tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau Kagura chan menjadi seperti itu." Ucap umibozu mantap.

"Haahh.." Kata Sougo, di antara mengerti dan kebingungan akan jawaban Umibozu barusan.

"Kau tahu Sougo kun, sekarang pergaulan bebas semakin luas saja. Anak anak muda menjadi semakin liar dalam berhubungan antar lawan jenis.. Aku tidak mau Kagura chan besok memiliki banyak pacar, dan kau tahu.. melakukan hal hal buruk dengan banyak orang.. Aku tidak mau dia menderita atau hamil di luar nikah seperti tetangga kami. Jadi aku pikir dengan pertunangan ini-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ucapan Umibozu kini kembali dipotong oleh Sougo.

"Dengan adanya pertunangan ini, China tidak akan memiliki pacar atau berhubungan dengan lelaki lain, karna ia sudah terikat denganku. Selain itu, aku juga tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang buruk pada China, karna Anda akan menjatuhkan perusahaan kami. Karna itu juga kerjasama perusahaan kita terbentuk. Bisa dibilang inti dari semua ini adalah, kau menginginkanku menjaga anakmu. Seperti itu kan maksudmu, Umibozu san?"

Umibozu terkesiap. Semua rencananya terbaca dengan jelas oleh Okita Sougo, bocah yang terkenal akan kegeniusannya di Edo.

"Haha.. kau benar-benar dapat menebak paman. Dengan kegeniusan seperti itu, harusnya kau meneruskan perusahaan ini saja. Aku dengar kau malah ingin menjadi polisi." Umibozu tertawa garing.

"Aneue sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengurus perusahaan ini." Balas Sougo, ia ikutan tertawa garing. "Tapi tolong jangan coba menjatuhkan Aneue, karna aku akan selalu mengawasi anda."

Ugh. Umibozu tidak pernah suka ketika Sougo memperlihatkan tatapan dinginnya.

Ia lalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk membahas pertunangan Kagura kembali.

"Kau bisa pikirkan hal ini lagi Sougo kun. Ayolahh.. kau sudah kenal Kagura chan dari kecil. Dia manis bukan? Aku yakin besok anakku akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kelas 6 SD." Balas Sougo cepat.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus SD dan menjadi gadis yang cantik!" Tawar Umibozu lagi.

"Umibozu san, apa kau yakin? Beda usia kami hampir 4 tahun."

Umibozu mengepalkan tangannya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin melakukan pertunangan untuk Kagura. Dia mah pinginnya Kagura tidak menikah dan berada di sisinya selamanya.

Dasar overprotective father.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku tdak ingin Kagura chan terseret arus pergaulan bebas."

Sougo menatap datar wajah Umibozu. _'Orang tua ini benar-benar serius huh?'_ Batinnya.

"Mau terseret pergaulan bebas ataupun hamil di luar nikah, itu semua pilihan China." Sougo berdiri, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. "Lagipula, ia mempunyai kakak siscon yang akan menghajar seluruh lelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Iya kan, penjahat luar angkasa?" Kata Sougo seraya membuka pintu lalu menampilkan penampakan Kamui yang sedari td berdiri di sana, menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu omawari san, wajahmu makin hari makin memuakkan saja." Sapa Kamui dengan senyumannya.

"Wajahmu lebih memuakkan dariku." Balas Sougo datar. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Umibozu dan Kamui.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Haaahhhh" Sougo menghela napasnya, kesal. Ia kini sedang duduk di tepi taman bermain yang berada di dekat perusahaan Okita.

Sougo memang sering pergi ke taman itu jika ia sedang ingin sendiri. Kadang berdiam diri di taman itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya, di mana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman untuk bermain dengan 2 saudara Yato, tetangganya.

Ia dulu memang 'akrab' sekali dengan Kamui. Mereka selalu sekelas dan duduk sebangku sebelum keluarga Sougo memutuskan untuk pindah rumah.

Ketika bermain Kamui seringkali mengajak Kagura bersamanya. Karna itu Sougo mengenal Kagura. Gadis kecil itu memiliki selisih hampir 4 tahun dengannya dan Kamui. Di mata Sougo, Kagura adalah gadis yang cengeng. Ia dikit-dikit menangis, dan bisanya hanya bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakaknya.

"Dan mereka memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan gadis cengeng itu? Jangan bercanda." Sougo bergumam dengan nada kesal. "Bocah China itu sekarang pasti tumbuh menjadi gadis manja nan rapuh, seperti gadis-gadis yang kubenci. Dia terlalu dimanjakan."

Sougo kembali menghela napasnya, ia lalu memijat pelipisnya yang agak pusing memikirkan pertunangan yang harusnya belumlah dipikirkan anak seumurannya.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Sougo teralihkan oleh suara jatuh yang keras, lalu disusul oleh suara orang mengaduh.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersama 2 orang anak laki-laki.

"Ouch.. sakit.." kata si gadis. Ia baru saja didorong jatuh dari ayunan yang ia naiki.

"Ahahahaha itu salahmu karna tidak mendengarkan omongan Kami! Ayunan itu milik Yacchan, kau tidak boleh memakainya!!" Ledek sang anak laki-laki itu sambil menertawakan gadis di depannya.

Yacchan, teman anak lelaki tadi, tersenyum sombong. "Benar sekali! Semua permainan di taman bermain ini milikku. Pergi sana!"

"Semua permainan ini milikmu?" Sougo yang ikut mendengar ucapan anak itu, mengerutkan keningnya sebal. Ia memandang anak-anak yang telah memperburuk moodnya tersebut. Tetapi.. seketika mata Sougo membelalak.

"Itu kan... China?" Gumam Sougo. Ia memang sudah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu dengan Kagura, tetapi ia yakin 101% Kalau itu adalah gadis China yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Oi oi apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka membully China?" Sougo segera berdiri, berniat menghampiri ketiga anak tersebut. "Benar-benar merepotkan, sebentar lagi gadis China itu pasti akan menangis" Batin Sougo. Ia lalu berlari, takut jika Kagura keburu menangis dan semakin memperburuk moodnya hari itu.

 _BUGH_

Tetapi naas, Sougo malah tertimpuk 2 karung beras ketika berlari menghampiri mereka.

Tunggu-

Itu bukan karung beras, tapi Yacchan dan temannya!

Sougo menatap 2 anak tersebut, bingung. Lalu dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sougo menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat pelaku pelemparan karung beras tersebut. Apakah itu Kamui? Dia datang secepat kilat untuk menyelamatkan adiknya? Dasar siscon!

Tetapi kenyataan lebih mengejutkan. Pelaku pelemparan tadi ternyata adalah gadis China yang selama ini ia kenal cengeng, Kagura!

"Oi temera.. berani-beraninya kalian mendorongku sampe jatuh huh? Karna kalian sukonbu ku ikutan jatuh ke tanah aru! Kalian harus menggantinya." Kata Kagura dengan aura hitamnya.

Yacchan dan temannya ketakutan melihat wajah Kagura, mereka hendak lari, tapi tidak sengaja menabrak Sougo yang masih terjatuh di depan mereka berdua.

Yacchan lalu menunjuk Sougo. "Di-diaa!! Dia yang menyuruh kami untuk mendorongmu tadi!!"

Sougo mengerjapkan matanya. Jadi dia difitnah sebagai pelaku sekarang?

"Ohh jadi kau orangnya?" Kagura semakin mendekati Sougo.

Yacchan dan temannya langsung berlari meninggalkan Sougo sambil berteriak "Kami serahkan padamu, bos!"

 _'Buset bocah jaman sekarang maen fitnah trus langsung pergi aja'_ Sougo mengumpat dalam benaknya.

"Sekarang tanggung jawab belikan aku sekonbu aru!!" Seru Kagura. Kaki gadis itu bergerak cepat untuk memukul wajah Sougo.

Sougo terkejut melihat tendangan yang diarahkan ke padanya, tetapi untuknya ia dapat menghindari tendangan tersebut. "Tenanglah China, apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu! Kau bos dari anak-anak sialan tadi kan? Aku akan mengingatmu seumur hidup jika kau tidak membelikanku sukonbu sekarang juga aru ne!" Balas gadis itu lagi.

Dengan kesal Sougo menghampiri gadis tersebut lalu menjitak sayang (?) Kepalanya.

"Aduhh apa yang kau lakukan konoyaro?!"

Tangan Sougo mencengkram rahang Kagura. Memaksa gadis China itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kau benar benar tidak mengenali wajah tampan ini, China musume?"

Kagura mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung akan pertanyaan mendadak pemuda di depannya. Tapi wajah pemuda itu memang tidak asing di benak Kagura.

"Sa-sadist?"

"Itadakimasu!!!" Kagura melahap makanan di depannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak menyisakan sedikitpun bekas makanan di piring bekas makannya.

Sougo terkejut akan nafsu makan sang gadis. Ia tidak menyangka gadis cengeng itu bukannya berubah menjadi anak yang feminim, ia justru malah tumbuh semakin tomboy, mirip kakaknya Kamui. "Jika aku tahu nafsu makanmu sekarang seperti ini, lebih baik tadi aku pura-pura tidak mengenalmu waktu di taman."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar si sadis. Tadinya kupikir kau beneran bos mereka. Tampangmu mirip peran sih." Ucap Kagura di sela makannya.

"Bahasamu yang sekarang lebih mirip preman, daripada tampangku, China musume. Lagipula mana ada preman menggunakan setelan jas begini? Jangan bandingkan preman dengan usahawan muda sepertiku."

"Yakuza juga menggunakan jas aru! Syukurlah sadist, kau bisa menjadi yakuza sekarang!" Kagura tersenyum sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya yang kenyang sehabis memborong seluruh menu di restoran tersebut.

Untung kagura lagi bareng Sougo, holkay. Keluarga Kagura jg termasuk kaya sih, cm klo pesen makanan mereka pasti rebutan makannya, ga puas. Tidak seperti waktu bersama Sougo. Gadis itu dapat makan sepuasnya, karna Sougo sudah cukup dengan air putih gratisan dari resto.

Tidak. Sougo bukannya kehabisan duit kaya Dai chan, tp dia memamg tidak selera makan ketika melihat besarnya nafsu makan Kagura.

"Kau makin ke sini makin tomboy saja. Apa-apaan dengan pakaian feminim yang kau kenakan? Tidak sesuai imejmu. Apakah kau ke sini ingin bertemu pangeranmu atau semacamnya?" Sougo menyeringai, menampakkan wajah memuakkan yang biasa dia perlihatkan ketika merendahkan orang lain.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu calon tunanganku aru."

Sougo tersedak air putih yang sedang ia minum.

 _'Apa? Jadi dia sebenarnya akan menemuiku juga? Tapi kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak mengatakan apapun? Pasti Umibozu san merahasiakan bahwa orang itu adalah aku huh?'_ Sougo berpikir sejenak, lalu meminum airnya kembali.

"Tapi sekarang aku justru bertemu dengannya secara tidak terduga aru. Dia bahkan mentraktirku makan aru ne!"

Sougo kembali tersedak air yang ia minum.

"Jadi kau tahu bahwa aku adalah calon tunanganmu huh, China?" Sougo menatap gadis yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Tentu saja aru ne." Balas Kagura singkat.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu? Pertunangan maksudku." Tanya Sougo lagi.

"Asal pria itu sanggup membelikanku makan, aku rela bertunangan dengannya, meskipun orang itu sadis, gelandangan, ataupun siscon aru."

 _'Murah bangett!! Gadis ini murah banget, Kami sama!! Dia mau menukar dirinya dengan makanan! Selain itu, kau mau menikah dengan siscon?! Secara tak langsung kau bilang mau menikah dengan kakakmu itu kau tahu?!'_ Teriak Sougo dalam hatinya.

Sougo merutuki dirinya, sekarang dia malah terlihat seperti karakter tsukkomi berkacamata.

Kini ia paham kenapa Umibozu sangat khawatir. Sougo yakin bahwa gadis ini mau melakukan hal hal kotor jika disuap dengan makanan!

"Kau pasti menolak lamarannya kan sadist?"

Sougo kembali dikagetkan oleh pertanyaan dari Kagura.

Entah kenapa Sougo seakan melihat raut sedih dari wajah Kagura. "Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau bertunangan denganku?" Sougo berbalik bertanya.

"Tidak. Lihat, papi mengirimkan info tentang calon tunanganku yg baru aru! Dia pangeran dari negri sebrang, namanya Hatta Ouji. Sepertinya dia menyukai anak kecil, karna itu dia tertarik dengan pertunangannya aru ne!"

Tubuh Sougo kembali membeku. _'Tidak.. aku yakin dia bukannya menyukai anak kecil. Lolicon.. dia pasti lolicon.'_

"Yatta aru! Seorang pangeran sadist!! Dia pasti memiliki makanan banyak! Tiap hari aku akan makan enak aru!"

Entah kenapa mendengarkan suara riang Kagura yang terus memamerkan calon tunangan barunya membuat telinga Sougo memanas.

Apakah ia demam?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sougo menarik tangan Kagura. Membawa Kagura keluar dari restoran menuju ke perusahaannya. Ia mengindahkan segala umpatan yang Kagura lontarkan untuknya.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Di dalam perusahaan, Sougo melihat Umibozu dan Kamui bersama Mitsuba dan suaminya, Hijikata Toshiro tengah kebingungan mencari Kagura.

"Imouto san!" Kamui berseru menunjuk Kagura yang tangannya masih digandeng oleh Sougo.

"Syukurlah Kagura chan!! Papi bingung mencarimu, hampir saja kupikir kau diculik lolicon" Sahut Umibozu sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Sou chan?" Mitsuba memerhatikan Sougo yang sepertinya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada mereka. Wajah pemuda ini terlihat serius.

Sougo menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kagura. "Umibozu san, aku akan bertunangan dengan China."

"Ehh??" Semua mata terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan Sougo barusan. Termasuk Kagura. Gadis itu kini berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sougo, tapi sia-sia.

"Bukannya tadi kau menolaknya, Sougo kun?" Tanya Umibozu lagi.

"Sekarang aku menerimanya." Balas Sougo.

"Oi itu bukanlah jawaban, bocah." Kata Hijikata sambil menghembuskan rokoknya.

"Shine Hijikata."

"Di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini kau masih sempat menyumpahi ku huh, Sougo?" Hijikata berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak mengacaukan suasana ini.

"Omawari san, bisakah kau lebih serius?" Sumpah.. saat ini Kamui ingin memukul wajah Sougo karna telah berlaku seenaknya. "Oyaji, kita tidak memerlukan orang seperti dia, aku sudah sangat cukup untuk melindungi imouto san."

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri aru!" Kagura ikut berseru, tidak terima akan perkataan kakaknya barusan.

"Tidak. Aku akan melindungi China, aku tahu aku cukup kuat. Karna itu Umibozu san, aku akan menerima pertunangan ini. Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku dapat menjaga China."

Umibozu terdiam. Ia dapat melihat keseriusan di mata pemuda tersebut. Ia lalu tersenyum, mungkin ia memang tidak mengerti kenapa Sougo tiba-tiba menyetujui pertunangan ini, tetapi ini kesempatan emas. Bahaya jika Sougo tiba-tiba berubah pikiran kan?

Kagura masih terlihat bingung akan perilaku Sougo. Ia lalu melepas paksa tangannya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau bertunangan denganku, sadisto konoyaro?!"

Sougo menatap Kagura, memperlihatkam seringai sadisnya. "Karna jika kau bertunangan denganku, kau tidak akan aku beri makan enak, dan aku akan membuatmu sengsara seumur hidup."

Kagura terdiam. Meratapi kebodohannya karna telah memamerkan kehidupan manisnya jika bertunangan dengan Hatta Ouji dan menyebabkan iblis terpancing.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

2 bulan berlalu. Kini Sougo dan Kagura telah bertunangan.

Hari itu adalah tahun ajaran baru. Kamui pindah sekolah ke SMP yang sama dengan Sougo.

- **SMP Gintama** -

Dua anak lelaki menghampiri meja Sougo dan Kamui (bukan. Mereka bukan Yacchan dan temennya) Sebut saja dua anak itu Takachin dan Takeshi

"Oi Okita san!! Aku dengar-dengar kau bertunangan dengan anak kelas 1 ya?" Sapa Takachin

"Serius? Haha memangnya kau lolicon?" Takeshi menambahkan.

"Bukan, aku shota." Balas Sougo tanpa ekspresi.

Kamui hanya dapat tersenyum dan membatin _'ni bocah nyoba ngelawak ya?'_

"Ayolahh kami serius."

"Iya. Tunangannya bocah sadis ini adalah adik manisku." Kata Kamui. Kedua lelaki tadi pun sukses dibuat tertegun.

"Serius? Namanya Kagura chan bukan? Dia manis sekalii" Tanya Takeshi penuh semangat.

 _'Perasaan td elu ngatain gue lolicon dah gara-gara tunangan ama ntuh tuyul.'_ Batin Sougo.

Kamui reflek membuka matanya sambil menatap temannya itu seakan berkata **_'deketin adek gue, mampus lu!'_**

Takeshi yang merasa terancam, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Da-daripada itu, kenapa kalian bertunangan? Apakah kau menyukai kagura chan, Okita?"

Takachin menyikut perut Takeshi. Berbisik "Bagaimana mungkin kau menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu di depan kakaknya Kagura-chan"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Jawab saja, Omawari san."

Sougo mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Ini hanya masalah keluarga. Kita saling membenci. Aku tidak menyukai gadis tomboy dan rakus macam China."

"Senang mendengarnya." Kata Kamui kepada Sougo.

Sementara itu Takachin dan Takeshi hanya dapat membulatkan bibir mereka. "Hee.. begitukah. Oiya kami pulang duluan ya, Okita san, Kamui san."

Kedua anak itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sougo dan Kamui yang sedang berkemas-kemas hendak pulang juga.

"Jaa. Aku pulang dulu, akuto." Sougo hendak meniggalkan Kamui, tetapi dengan cepat Kamui mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, omawari san."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Jadi kau menyuruhku datang belasan km ke rumahmu cm untuk mengambil sovernir-souvernir ini?" Sougo menatap malas tas tas souvernir yang terjejer rapi di atas meja ruang keluarga kediaman Umibozu.

"Ya.. orang tua ku sepertinya belanja terlalu banyak ketika di Itali. Mami menyuruhku membawakan semua ini le rumahmu, tapi aku terlalu malas, jadi kau saja yang bawa pulang souvernir ini." Kata Kamui. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu, ganti seragam. Tunggulah di situ omawari san."

Lanjut Kamui, ia pun lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sougo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ogah amat dia bawa souvernir banyak berat di kereta. Mending telpon Yamazaki, biar dijemput mobil patroli. Toh.. kepolisian Edo sering ngerepotin Sougo buat bantu mecahin barang * **coret** * kasus mereka.

 **/Astaghfirullah Sougo, itu namanya menyalahgunakan kekuasaan :((**

 **/author mendadak alim**

 **/Maklum.. bulan puasa**

Saat Sougo sibuk mengirim pesan ancaman untuk Yamazaki, terdengar pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, disusul dengan suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tadaima aru!" Kagura yang baru saja pulang, berhenti menatap pemuda di ruang keluarganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ini, Chihuahua?"

"Ck.. bisakah kau sedikit sopan pada tamu, China?" Balas Sougo sebal. Ia kembali mengotak atik hp nya.

"Oi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada coklatku aru?!" Kagura menatap sengit tas souvernir yang Sougo bawa. Di situ terlihat ada beberapa bungkus coklat yang Kagura sangat suka. "Jangan bilang kau mencurinya ya, konoyaro?"

"Huh? Jangan menyamakan aku denganmu. Aku tidak sudi mencuri beberapa bungkus coklat. Jika aku niat mencuri, aku akan mencuri pabriknya sekalian!" Seru Sougo tak mau kalah.

 **/Mencuri ga baik, Go. Inget puasa :((**

 **/ngricuh cerita aja lu thor *author ditampol make sendal***

Tanpa pikir 2 kali, Kagura asal mengambil coklat yang ada di tas milik Sougo. Gadis itu langsung membuka bungkus coklat tersebut lalu memakannya.

"Oi oi itu coklat sekarang punyaku, China musume." Sougo lalu menjauhkan tas berisi coklat yg ia bawa, takut akan diambil oleh gadis rakus itu lagi.

"Coklatmu? Oh maaf, ini aku kembalikan aru. Bungkusnya doang tapi HAHA"

Perempatan imajiner mulai bermunculan di wajah tampan Sougo.

"Bisa kah kau memakannya seperti seorang cewek, China? Coklatnya belepotan di mulutmu. Benar-benar tidak elegan." Ejek Sougo, berusaha membuat Kagura emosi.

"Oh? Begitukah?" Kagura yang tersulut emosi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sougo, bermaksud membersihkan bibirnya dengan cara mengelapnya di baju Sougo.

Sougo yang menyadari kelicikan gadis itu lalu mencoba menghentikannya.

Naas karna terpeleset bungkus coklat yang Kagura buang sembarangan, Sougo tidak dapat menghindari serangan Kagura. Bibir Kagura yang belepotan itu berhasil mengenai Sougo. Menyebabkan kulit Sougo lengket karena coklat.

Kulit? Iya. Karna bibir Kagura yang niatnya mengenai baju Sougo, salah sasaran, mengenai dagu, dekat bibir pemuda tersebut.

Sougo menyentuh dagunya yang lengket. Entah kenapa ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Are? Apakah kulitnya alergi dengan coklat itu?

Perlahan Sougo menatap Kagura. Ia dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang merah padam. Sepertinya 'insiden' tadi benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Dengan suara bergetar dan terbata-bata, Kagura berteriak "HAHA ra-rasakan itu sadist! Rencanaku berhasil aru!" Ia lalu berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sougo sendiri di ruang keluarga.

Sougo masih membatu. Ia lalu berjongkok menutupi wajahnya yang sedari tadi terasa panas akibat terkena coklat dari bibir gadis tersebut. "Haahh.. apa-apaan tadi itu? Sialan kau China.." umpat Sougo.

Tanpa Kagura dan Sougo sadari, sedari tadi ada seekor makhluk-- seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka dari balik pintu ruang keluarga.

Kamui menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok samping pintu ketika melihat Sougo berjongkok menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu, kau bilang tidak menyukai Imouto san, Sougo kun." Gumam Kamui.

 **-flashback end-**

 **Gimana?? Adakah yang nunggu ff ini lanjut? :D/kaga ada thor. sana lu pergi hush hush.**

 **Author ga berani jamin, besok ch terakhir ato bukan. Ntar salah lagi :(( Pokoknya besok kemungkinan Kagura dan Sougo bakal ketemu. Baru KEMUNGKINAN ya :)**

 **Dan.. untuk ch lanjuta ini baru bisa author lanjutin habis Author ujian T,T tolong doain author ya kawan readers.**

 **Review and Fav sangat dihargai :))**


End file.
